Amistad y amor inusual DHr
by Scarley
Summary: Es el 7 año, y el Sr.Tenebroso esta derrotado. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger empiezan a conocerse mejor, hasta que inician una inusual pero genuina amistad. El dia en el que Draco recibe una carta de su padre, todo cambia. El Hogwarts que conocen cambiará. Se aceptan reviews anónimos.
1. Un día diferente

Capítulo 1: Un día diferente

Una joven castaña de 17 años despertó en su habitación sorprendida, había soñado con Ron y con Malfoy, que se comportaba muy raro con ella. Demasiado amable, sensible, educado era algo que Malfoy nunca iba a tener.

"Demasiado terrible" pensó la castaña.

Se levanto de la cama, y se fue a bañar, sus compañeras todavía estaban dormidas, y como no quería despertarlas, se fue de puntillas al baño.

Salió del baño relajada, como siempre todas las mañanas, se vistió con el uniforme y se puso a cepillar su cabello.

-¡Ay! Cierta persona ya se levantó-dijo Lavender, con su voz de altiva que tenía reservada siempre a Hermione.

Hermione decidió no hacer caso de la ofensa, total, siempre era lo mismo todos los días desde que empezaron su 7° año en Hogwarts.

-La señorita prefecta siempre tan perfecta ¿no?-dijo Lavender maliciosamente y soltó una carcajada de lo que dijo.

Hermione, que ya había acabado de cepillarse el cabello, recogió su mochila y bajo a la sala común.

Abajo, la esperaba Ginny para desayunar, Harry y Ron, todavía no bajaban.

-Hola¿cómo estás?-saludo alegremente Ginny a Hermione

-Bien, gracias ¿vamos ya a desayunar?

-Solo si no quieres morir de hambre-dijo Ginny, mientras que ella y Hermione, atravesaban el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Fueron al Gran Comedor, donde solo habían unos pocos estudiantes, era muy temprano, y muy pocos llegaban a esa hora a desayunar.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, que estaba vacía.

Pronto, se iba llenando el Gran Comedor, de estudiantes de las otras casas, y de Gryffindor solo algunos de primero y tercer grado.

Se lleno por completo el Gran Comedor, y hasta entonces llegaron Harry y Ron.

-¿Por qué nunca llegan temprano, se puede saber?-preguntó Ginny, nada interesada en la respuesta.

-Simplemente no somos madrugadores como ustedes-respondió Ron algo molesto por la pregunta.

Desayunaron con calma, por lo menos Hermione y Ginny, pues Harry y Ron, por las prisas, desayunaron rápidamente.

A Ginny le tocaba Herbología, mientras que a los otros, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

La maestra que habían contratado ese año, era una auror joven, llamada Jazmín, que provocaba atracción en muchos chicos del colegio, en especial en Ron.

Llegaron al aula, que tenían que compartir con Slytherin para su mala suerte, y eso significaba una sola cosa: Malfoy estaba con ellos.

Se sentaron en las bancas del final, donde en la banca de al lado, para descontento de Hermione estaba Malfoy.

Había cambiado bastante desde que empezaron el año, su cabello rubio platinado se veía muy bien con un corte que lo hacía ver más guapo de lo que ya estaba.

El uniforme no le sentaba mal, pues traía la camisa desfajada y la corbata sin apretar bien.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo el mismo mal educado e insensible de siempre, por lo que Hermione no quería sentarse en la orilla.

-No quiero estar aquí Ron, quítate-susurró rápidamente.

-¿Porqué? Así estamos bien-contesto sorprendido.

-No ¡quítate!

-¡No quiero!

-¿Algún problema srita. Granger y sr.Weasley?-preguntó la profesora Jazmín acercándose a ellos.

-No, para nada profesora-contesto Ron inmediatamente, no quería enojar a su profesora preferida.

Hermione no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en la orilla, donde trato de no hacer caso de Malfoy, que estaba en la otra banca.

Para su sorpresa, el no la molestó para nada ni la critico, algo que era muy extraño, siendo Malfoy la persona que la molestaba más aparte de Lavender.

"Ni pensarlo, no es mi problema" pensó Hermione, que estaba contestando el cuestionario que les había dejado la profesora sobre las maldiciones imperdonables.

Al final de la clase, Ron se quedo a solas con la profesora Jazmín, porque "no había entendido" bien el tema, y Harry se fue a entrenamiento de Quidditch que tenía.

Como Ginny tenía clase a esa hora, Hermione decidió ir al lago a hacer la tarea.

Mientras se dirigía al lago, tropezó sin querer con una roca y cayo encima de un chico rubio muy guapo.

-Perdón-dijo Hermione muy angustiada.

-No te preocupes-le contestó el chico y la ayudo a levantarse y a recoger sus libros.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione justo cuando volteaba a mirarlo y se daba cuenta que era Malfoy.

No supieron cuantos minutos se quedaron mirando, pero fueron pocos que parecieron siglos.

Los dos se quedaron en medio de un incomodo silencio, por lo que Hermione volvió a agradecerle y se fue a la orilla del lago muy ruborizada.

De repente, sintió en su interior un sentimiento muy raro, que no había experimentado nunca por Malfoy.

"¿Qué diablos me pasa?" pensó Hermione por lo que sentía, era como una pequeña simpatía, que jamás había sentido hacia Malfoy.

Acabó los deberes más rápido de lo previsto y se fue a su dormitorio, que por milagro estaba vació.

Se sentó en la cama a reflexionar sobre lo que sentía, y pensó"¡Qué día mas diferente para mi!". Se puso su pijama y se durmió.


	2. Nuevas actitudes y amistades

Capítulo 2:"Nuevas Actitudes y amistades"

Se acercaba la semana en la que se celebraba Halloween, y era una semana en la que a los estudiantes les permitían estar con ropa informal.

Hermione decidió hacerse un gran cambio, para empezar, se alació el cabello, luego se puso una falda arriba de la rodilla muy coqueta y de arriba una blusa con mangas cortas muy pegada, que le hacía lucir su bello cuerpo, que nunca lucía con el uniforme.

Lavender al ver, que Hermione se veía mejor que ella comento-una prefecta vestida así, seria tachada como alguien que quiere seducir a los hombres.

Hermione, sabiendo que había logrado un mejor resultado que ella, sonrió mientras se aplicaba un poco de blush en sus mejillas y se ponía brillo en sus labios.

Al bajar a la sala común, donde encontró a Ginny, a Harry y a Ron que últimamente estaban muy puntuales, se sintió otra persona.

"Como si no fuera yo, que extraño" pensó.

Ron se quedo con la boca abierta, mientras que Ginny y Harry se reían de la expresión de su amigo.

-Te ves muy bien Hermione-le comentó Ginny mientras iban al Gran Comedor.

-Gracias-le agradeció Hermione muy feliz.

Al cruzar la entrada, muchos chicos volvieron la cabeza para admirar a Ginny y a Hermione.

Hermione que no estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas, tomo la actitud de indiferente, pero entre las miradas que recibía, había una con la que había cruzado, la semana pasada, era la de Malfoy.

"Qué guapo se ve así" pensó, pues el lucia una camisa negra, con unos botones desabrochados, y unos jeans algo rotos.

Se quedaron mirando un instante, instante en el que cuando se voltearon a ver se ruborizaron.

"Que tontería estoy diciendo¿Malfoy guapo?" pensó Hermione, aunque tenía que admitirlo.

Mientras, en la mesa de Slytherin, una persona tenía casi los mismos pensamientos.

"Se ve muy bien Granger así" pensó Malfoy, que a la vez se sorprendió por lo que estaba pensando.

Recordaba muy bien lo de la semana pasada, y no entendía porque había dejado de criticarla, además que cuando ella cayo sobre el sintió una sensación muy extraña, que no había sentido con ninguna chica y menos con Hermione hasta ese momento.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" pensó Malfoy confundido, "¿Por qué no puedo de dejar de mirar a la Granger?", era la verdad, casi todo el desayuno se habían quedado mirando, haciendo que se ruborizaran.

Después del desayuno, tenían una hora libre, pero para los estudiantes que eran prefectos estaban obligados a hacer una ronda por todo el colegio, pues Filch sospechaba que en esas épocas se producía una afición por invocar criaturas mágicas.

"Tiene un desagüe y por eso anda así" comentó Ron, pues estaba muy molesto, el quería en ese tiempo, entretener a la joven profesora, que atraía muchas miradas, pues ese día, escogió un vestido morado, arriba de la rodilla con tirantes, y unas sandalias muy lindas.

-Tendrá que ser otro día, que mala suerte-dijo Ron cuando el y Hermione iban a la oficina de Filch a ver con que prefecto tenían que hacer la ronda.

-Es más grande que tu Ron, jamás se fijaría en ti-comentó Hermione preocupad por la salud mental de su amigo.

-Sí, pero, tuviste que ver ayer, me explico muy linda las maldiciones, es tan linda y bella-comentó Ron con aire soñador.

-Como tú digas, solo te advierto-le dijo Hermione con voz muy preocupada.

Llegaron al despacho de Filch, donde solo estaban los prefectos de Hufflepuff, mirando la lista.

Hermione al mirar la lista, creía que se iba a desmayar¡le había tocado con Malfoy!, sintió ganas de echarse a correr, y justo cuando ya estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, llegó Filch.

-Bueno, bueno, ya vieron la lista ¡a vigilar!-dijo con esa voz odiosa para los estudiantes.

En el pasillo que iba hacia el despacho de Filch, estaba Malfoy caminando con Pansy Parkinson.

"Ojala se callara" pensó Malfoy, pues ella no dejaba de comentar que a Hermione Granger no le iba nada bien su nuevo estilo.

Llegaron al pasillo, donde estaban los prefectos, viendo las listas, Malfoy se acercó y vio con sorpresa que le había tocado con Hermione Granger.

No podía creerlo, simplemente no, no quería estar con ella, pero un sentimiento en su interior le dijo que si tenía que estar con ella, eso, lo animó a acercársele.

-¿Nos vamos?-le pregunto Malfoy a Hermione con una voz muy dulce, cosa que el no entendía porque.

-Claro-contestó Hermione ruborizada, sintiendo otra vez esa sensación de simpatía hacia Malfoy, que no sabía de donde venía.

A ellos les había tocado, el lago y los jardines, que para ellos trajeron recuerdos de la semana pasada.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo de la semana pasada?-preguntó Malfoy con voz un poco burlona.

-Sí, y todavía lo siento-contestó Hermione con voz y mirada baja.

-A mi me gusto-dijo Malfoy sin querer. "¿Qué diablos dije?" pensó Malfoy angustiado, pues había empezado a sentir una pequeña simpatía por Hermione.

-Malfoy¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?-preguntó Hermione de una vez por todas.

- Porque me di cuenta muy tarde, de que eras una persona diferente a la que yo creía-contestó Malfoy con palabras sinceras.

Era la verdad, desde que llegaron a Hogwarts ese año, había empezado a ver a Hermione de una manera diferente, incluso había pensado que era guapa.

Hermione se ruborizo y se quedo callada, sin saber que contestar después de oír una respuesta así, jamás había esperado una respuesta así, y menos de Malfoy.

"Se ve que está siendo sincero conmigo, que lindo" pensó ella, sin reparar en el lindo que le había dedicado a Malfoy.

Después de un pequeño silencio, Malfoy lo rompió.

-Oye, quisiera ser tu amigo, me gustaría que empezáramos nuestra relación de nuevo.

Hermione sintió una mayor simpatía por Malfoy, que dijo muy sonriente:

-Claro que sí.

Ese era el inició de una amistad, que sin saber ellos dos, acabaría de manera muy diferente.


	3. Sinceridad y amistad

_Ok, se q tal vez no les parezca muy movida la historia ahora, pero si empiezan a leer unos capítulos despues, entenderan mejor lo sucedido, estas partes son importantes, y se q los capítulos son cortos, pero conforme avance la trama, empezaran a ser mas largos. Tengan paciencia por favor._

Capítulo 3: Sinceridad y amistad

Había llegado el día de Halloween, y ese día, se suspendieron las clases, para que cada quien pasara el día como quisiera hasta la cena, donde habían contratado a una banda de calacas para cantar y bailar.

Para ese día, Hermione, Harry y Ron, habían planeado ir a Hogsmeade, a pasear.

Pero, el día paso muy diferente a lo que habían organizado.

Ron, después, ya no quiso ir a Hogsmeade, porqué se había enterado que la profesora Jazmín estaba adornando el Gran Comedor y corrió a auxiliarla con la decoración de Halloween.

Solo quedaban Harry y Hermione, que ya iban cruzando la puerta, cuando entonces apareció Ginny.

-Harry tienes que venir al campo de Quidditch urgentemente-le dijo con voz angustiada.

-¿Qué paso Ginny?-preguntó Harry, confundido y preocupado por lo que había dicho.

-Un jugador de nuestro equipo tuvo un accidente, y pasa algo peor¡mañana nos toca jugar contra Ravenclaw!

Harry recordando todo, decidió ir en auxilio del jugador y buscar a alguien que pudiera remplazarlo.

Solo había un problema¿y Hermione?

-Hermione lo siento, pero no puedo ir contigo a Hogsmeade

-No te preocupes, iré de todos modos, a ver si hay algo interesante

Harry se sentía culpable por dejar a Hermione sola, pero era su deber como capitán ir en ayuda de su jugador.

Hermione cruzo la puerta, algo triste, había imaginado que esa visita iba a ser muy divertida, no solitaria y aburrida, que fue lo que resulto ser.

Regresó a Hogwarts muy rápido, donde se encontró a Ron desocupado. Pensando que quizás con el podría volver a Hogsmeade le pregunto muy animada:

-Genial,¿regresas conmigo a Hogsmeade?

La respuesta fue lo contrario a lo que imaginó.

-Lo siento, pero estoy esperando a la profesora Jazmín.

Hermione, muy enojada, sin poder contenerse le gritó:

-¡Siempre ella, siempre!, ya ni estás con Harry ni conmigo por culpa de esa profesora ¡qué jamás te amara!

Ron sorprendido y a la vez enojado le contesto:

-¿Cuál es tu problema?, yo puedo estar con quien quiera y enamorarme de quien se me de la gana.

-¿Porqué no comprendes que jamás te hará caso?, solo pasas el tiempo con ella, ya ni con tus verdaderos amigos-le dijo Hermione más enojada.

-Es cierto, después voy a ir a buscar a Harry ¡adiós!-le dijo Ron enojado, frío e indiferente, mientras se marchaba.

Hermione no podía creer lo que le había contestado el, estaba muy dolida y necesitaba a alguien, en quien pudiera confiar y desahogarse de ese dolor.

Iba caminando a la orilla del lago, llorando, cuando vio a Malfoy sentado, solo, debajo de un árbol.

Sin pensarlo ni reflexionarlo, fue corriendo junto a el, le puso los brazos en el cuello, y le dijo:

-¡Ayúdame!

Malfoy, que estaba solo, pensando en la fiesta de ese día se sorprendió por la actitud de Hermione y a la vez se ruborizo, al sentir sus delicados brazos en su cuello.

-Tranquila, tranquila¿qué pasó?-le pregunto con una voz muy cariñosa, además de dejar que sus brazos siguieran en su cuello.

Hermione, sin dejar de llorar y apartar los brazos, del cuello de Malfoy, le contó lo sucedido entre ella y Ron.

Malfoy escuchó todo el relato, sin interrumpir, y le aconsejó:

-Déjalo, si el no lo comprende es su problema.

-Pero si luego me reclama….

-¿Qué?, tu se lo advertiste, y si no te hizo caso, es su problema.

Hermione, dejando de llorar, pero todavía teniendo los brazos en el cuello de Malfoy, le susurró:

-Gracias, sin ti no lo hubiera comprendido.

Malfoy, se sintió emocionado y feliz, por la respuesta de ella, que la abrazó.

Se quedaron abrazados al menos hasta la mitad de la fiesta, donde les preguntaron donde habían estado.


	4. Mi mejor amigo

Capítulo 4: Mi mejor amigo(a)

Hermione despertó un Lunes, muy feliz, por lo que había pasado el sábado anterior, recordando a Malfoy y su buen consejo.

Cuando se estaba bañando, recordó otra cosa, el abrazo tan largo que se dieron ese día.

Sintió como si estuviera en ese día aún, ella con los brazos en el cuello de Malfoy, y el, con sus brazos en la cintura de ella.

Había sentido una sensación tan linda y rara, que por eso no se había separado de el, hasta, que los dos se fueron separando poco a poco.

-¡Quieres salir del baño por favor!-gritó Lavender, pues Hermione se había estando bañando si darse cuenta una media hora.

Cuando salió las chicas de su cuarto le dijeron:

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nosotras también necesitamos el baño.

Disculpándose con todas, se vistió con el uniforme como siempre, pero en el cabello hizo una excepción, se alacio el cabello y se lo recogió en un coqueto chongo, del que salían del frente dos lindos mechones.

Bajo a la sala común, donde solo encontró a Harry y Ginny, pero no a Ron.

-¿Dónde está Ron?-pregunto algo preocupada.

-¿Mi hermano?, según Harry, el ya bajo a desayunar-contestó Ginny, sin darle importancia al tema.

-¡Ah!, ya veo-dijo sin sonar preocupada, pero en su interior lo estaba, pero recordó lo que le dijo Malfoy y decidió que no le importaría.

Bajaron a desayunar, pero no vieron a Ron por ninguna parte, cosa que decidieron no tomarle importancia.

Harry y Hermione tenían transformaciones, mientras que Ginny, encantamientos.

Mientras se dirigían a la clase, Hermione vio a Malfoy que se dirigía Herbología, ambos se sonrieron.

Hermione muy contenta, siguió caminando con Harry, la verdad, sentía que en Malfoy había encontrado un amigo, que no se comparaba con los que tenía.

Sonó la última campana, así que Hermione se apresuró a ir al lago, pues ese día no tenía tarea, y quería aprovechar ese día libre al máximo.

Cuando había sonado la última campana, Malfoy decidió salir a pasear a los jardines, no le habían dejado tarea, y como ese era un día que quizás no se pudiera repetir salio.

Justo cuando Hermione se sentaba en la orilla del lago, Malfoy abría las puertas del jardín y salía a pasear.

Hermione estaba pensando en varias cosas, primero en Malfoy, que se dio cuenta que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, luego en Ron, que decidió que ya no le importaría más.

-Hola-la saludó una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

-Hola- le respondió muy dulce Hermione a Malfoy, su nuevo mejor amigo.

Cuando Malfoy se sentó al lado de ella, sintió que se estaba sentando con un ángel, pues se veía muy hermosa con ese chongo.

Hermione también tenía los mismos pensamientos "Se ve tan irresistible" pensó, pero a la vez se sorprendió, pues no había tenido hasta ese momento ningún pensamiento parecido hacia Malfoy.

Malfoy estaba con la corbata totalmente desatada colgando, desfajado, y su cabello rubio, se le veía muy bien, que Hermione hubiera podido suspirar.

Se quedaron viendo por un tiempo, pero luego fue Malfoy quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué tal vas con ese Weasley?-preguntó, deseando que su consejo le hubiera servido.

-Bien, hice lo que tu me sugeriste y funcionó, ya no me importa para nada-le contestó Hermione con una voz que parecía muy segura.

-Me alegro que te funcionara-le dijo Malfoy muy contento.

-Sí, la verdad me di cuenta, que tengo mejores amigos que el-le dijo Hermione, pensando "La verdad, Ron jamás me ha dado un consejo acertado" tratando de recordar uno que le hubiera dado que funcionara.

-¿Y quién es tu mejor amiga?-le preguntó Malfoy muy curioso.

-La verdad, no es mujer, es un hombre.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Malfoy más intrigado y a la vez, angustiado.

-Tu-le contesto Hermione con una voz tan dulce, que Malfoy sintió que estaba soñando.

No podía creerlo, era el mejor amigo de Hermione Granger, pero a la vez, se sintió feliz y orgulloso.

-Tú también eres mi mejor amiga Hermione-le dijo Malfoy con una voz tan cariñosa, que casi se derretía.

Hermione, sin importarle lo que pensara Malfoy, lo abrazó.

Malfoy sintió una sensación, que era más que simpatía, pero, la abrazó también, estaban muy cerca uno del otro, y no se podían separar.

"Lo que estoy sintiendo no puede ser amor¡no!" pensó Malfoy muy confundido y asombrado, a la vez que sentía los delicados y suaves brazos de Hermione.

Hermione mientras tanto pensaba "¿Porqué me lancé a abrazarlo?" a la vez que sentía los fuertes brazos de Malfoy por su cadera.

Solo hasta que vieron a Pansy salir a los jardines se separaron y se ocultaron, no querían que una chismosa viera y contara a todos que un sangre limpia y una sangre sucia se habían abrazado.

Se acerco bastante al lugar donde estaban, pero no los vio.

Se fue alejando, caminando hacia Hogwarts, mientras que Malfoy y Hermione estaban mas cerca de lo que habían estado, y no había nada que pudiera al parecer moverlos.


	5. Momentos y lugares equivocados

Capítulo 5: Momentos y lugares equivocados

Ron estaba con la profesora Jazmín, pues ella le estaba explicando algunas criaturas tenebrosas, que para derrotarlas se necesitaba un gran maleficio, que requería gran concentración mental.

Ron no escuchaba ni una palabra, estaba ocupado observando el vestido que llevaba ese día, uno azul marino, con tirantes, un escote atrevido, y unas sandalias de tacón, muy coquetas.

Justo cuando la profesora le iba a preguntar si había entendido, se abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a un joven de la misma edad de la profesora, 19 años, era blanco, con cabello negro, en un corte que era la moda, iba con ropa informal, pero moderno, que le sonrió a la profesora Jazmín.

Ron tuvo que admitir para su pesar que el joven, era bastante guapo, igual que la profesora.

-Hola Jazmín¿te interrumpo?-pregunto con voz cálida y seductora a la vez.

-Hola Julián, no, no te preocupes, estoy solo con uno de mis estudiantes, explicándole algo-contestó con voz muy alegre la profesora, algo que le cayo muy mal a Ron.

-Ah! Julián, se me olvidó presentarte a uno de mis mejores estudiantes, el es Ron Weasley.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Julián.

-Mucho gusto-se oyó contestar Ron, se sentía muy mareado en ese momento, sin saber la razón.

-Ron, Julián es mi novio, y es quien me ha ayudado a planear mis clases-dijo la profesora con entusiasmo.

-Ah!, que bien, me han gustado mucho las clases, muy interactivas-dijo queriendo ya irse de ahí.

-Pues me alegra de saber que si han salido bien las clases-dijo Julián sonriendo.

-¿Van a seguir todavía con la explicación?-preguntó Julián, sin darle mucha importancia.

-Solo un poco más, ya casi acabo-dijo la profesora, muy contenta.

-OK, entonces esto es para ti-dijo Julián agarrando a la profesora y besándola apasionadamente.

Después se despidió de Ron y se fue, diciéndole que la iba a esperar en el Gran Comedor.

Acabaron con la explicación bastante rápido, y Ron se despidió rápidamente de la profesora, no quería estar más con ella.

Salió de su despacho, muy apresurado y se fue directo al jardín, no quería estar dentro del castillo en esos momentos, se sentía muy mal.

En el momento preciso, en que, iba saliendo corriendo hacia el jardín, chocó con una joven castaña.

Hermione, que estaba muy tranquila ese día, se sorprendió al ver a Ron que estaba muy rojo, además que parecía que quería llorar.

-¿Qué te paso?-le preguntó con voz muy cariñosa y dulce.

Ron que estaba enojado, decepcionado, triste y avergonzado le contestó:

-Discúlpame, fui un idiota al no hacerte caso.

Hermione se quedo muy sorprendida por su disculpa, pero a la vez pensó "Algo le debió de haber pasado", respiró hondo y le preguntó:

-¿Qué te sucedió?

-Te lo diré si nos sentamos a hablar sobre ello.

Ella aceptó, además que tenía el presentimiento, de que algo malo había pasado.

-Hermione, hoy cuando me quede con la profesora Jazmín….-Ron le contó toda la historia, y sus sentimientos que había tenido en esos momentos.

Después de contar toda su historia, Ron tenía ganas de llorar.

Hermione al verlo así lo abrazo y le dijo:

-No te pongas así, encontraras a alguien mejor, ya lo veras.

-Hermione, me siento mal por eso, pero también por no haberte hecho caso desde el principió.

Hermione al oír eso, no pudo evitar sonreír, y le dijo con voz muy dulce:

-Pero lo aceptaste al final, y creo que eres alguien con muy buenos sentimientos.

Después de decir eso, lo volvió a abrazar, pues el chico todavía se veía triste.

Cuando lo estaba abrazando, Malfoy salía a pasear, pensando si Hermione se encontraría en los jardines.

Se estaba acercando a un árbol, cuando vio algo, que le abrió una herida profunda en su interior.

Veía a Hermione Granger, abrazada a Ron Weasley, además que le susurraba algo y le sonreía.

Hermione, cuando se volteo, riendo de algo, que había dicho Ron, vio algo que casi la hacia desmayar.

Estaba Draco Malfoy viéndola con unos ojos fríos y heridos a la vez, cerca de donde ella estaba abrazada todavía con Ron.

Hermione entendió lo que pensaba el chico, y antes de que pudiera detener al chico, este salía corriendo hacia el castillo.

Al ver eso, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, iba a ser muy complicado tener de vuelta a su mejor amigo.

Cuando Ron le preguntaba, la causa de sus ojos llorosos, ella decía que eran por la broma, pero eran por otra causa que solo ella conocía.

Cuando Draco Malfoy llegaba corriendo al castillo, solo tuvo un solo pensamiento "Traidora", no podía pensar en nada mas.

Cuando por fin se metió al castillo, vio una mirada que reconoció al instante, y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorosa, sin embargo la ignoró.

Ninguno de los dos, pensaba que lo que había sucedido, había afectado terriblemente al otro.


	6. Una pérdida muy grande

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, asterisco, lucy-malfoy 15, y GFMalfoy, sobre como va a actuar Ron asterisco, lo vamos a ver en otro capítulo, q esta algo lejano a este, pro veras q si se entera d todo, bueno, solo una parte, lucy, veras las reacciones de Draco en este capítulo y en el otro, no es de un enojo grande, (por lo pronto), y GFMalfoy, tratare lo mas posible q sean mas largos los capítulos, pues en mi computadora aparecen varias hojas, pro cuando las veo aqui, no aparentan lo que son. Grax a todas y aqui les dejo este capítulo y 2 mas._

Capítulo 6: Una pérdida muy grande

Hermione se levanto esa mañana, muy triste, había perdido a su mejor amigo, por un mal entendido, y comprendía que todo había salido muy mal, después de su último encuentro, donde estuvieron mas cerca el uno del otro, de lo que habían estado.

Hermione recordó a la perfección, lo sucedido, después de que Pansy se acercara.

Estaban muy cerca, ninguno de los dos se movía, entonces, se empezaron a acercar más, esta vez quedaron completamente pegados, y podían sentir el latir del corazón acelerado, del otro.

Seguía recordando eso, cuando se dio cuenta, que si no se movía, le ganarían el baño.

Cuando entro al baño, y se estaba bañando, volvió a recordar lo sucedido.

Después de estar completamente pegados, se abrazaron, pero a diferencia de otros abrazos que habían tenido, este fue con amor de ambas partes.

Y lo que siguió después, fue algo, que ella ya no sabía si se les había escapado a ambos, o fue algo que se quisieron dar.

El beso, fue mas tierno y dulce, que siguieron besándose, además que a los dos, les sorprendió, sentir lo bien que besaba la otra persona.

"Pero nunca mas" pensó Hermione y suspiro, había sido el primer y último beso que se habían dado, pues después de lo ocurrido, lo mas seguro, era que todo volviera a la antigua normalidad. Enemigos mortales otra vez Hermione y Draco.

Salió del baño, muy triste, tratando de no pensar en el tema, pero no podía evitarlo.

Mientras, alguien en sala común de Slytherin tenía unos pensamientos parecidos, aparte de una herida en su interior muy grande.

"¿Porqué me hizo esto?" pensó Draco, después de salir de su sala común.

Draco estaba confundido y herido, no tenía ganas esa vez, de buscar con la mirada, a cierta Gryffindor, jamás había estado tan desanimado, desde que había entrado a Hogwarts.

Pero una duda lo asaltaba¿por qué seguía pensando en Hermione?, había chicas mejores que ella, pero cuando trataba de encontrar la respuesta, volvía esa pregunta a su cabeza.

Cuando Hermione llegó al Gran Comedor, trato de ignorar la mesa de Slytherin, aunque por desgracia para ella, no pudo ignorar a cierto chico, que para su tristeza, no la buscaba con la mirada como otras veces.

Triste, se sentó a desayunar, no tenía mucha hambre, pero comió algo rápido y se fue a su clase de transformaciones, que para su dolor, compartían con los de Slytherin.

En la clase de transformaciones, estuvo muy deprimida, estaban aprendiendo, a transformar un mueble, en varios animales diferentes, pero ella no lograba realizar el hechizo.

-Señorita Granger¿le ocurre algo?, siempre realiza los hechizos a la perfección¿hoy que le sucede?-le preguntó la profesora McGonagall muy preocupada.

Toda la clase se había dado cuenta de la pregunta, y todos se quedaron callados.

-Me siento mal-respondió Hermione un poco ruborizada.

En las mesas de el fondo, un Slytherin se preguntaba si era verdad lo que decía Hermione.

"No creo que se sienta mal, siempre hace todo perfecto" pensó Malfoy, aunque en el fondo sabía lo sucedido, y no quería admitirlo.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall, le dio autorización a Hermione, de retirarse de la clase, Malfoy se sintió verdaderamente mal.

Hermione parecía a punto de llorar, además que había abandonado la clase, muy rápido.

Cuando se acabó la clase de transformaciones, Malfoy estaba pensando en buscar a Hermione, cuando la vio en la orilla del lago.

Estaba muy hermosa, pero tenía señas de haber estado llorando, algo que hizo sentir peor a Malfoy.

No podía dejar de observarla, y Hermione se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando.

Sin pensarlo ni un momento, se echo a correr, no quería ver a Malfoy nunca más, estaba muy triste y confundida.

Malfoy, al verla correr, la siguió rápidamente, presintiendo, que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

Hermione corría rápidamente, "No quiero verlo más" pensaba ella, mientras trataba de llegar rápidamente al castillo, estaba demasiado dolida, y no quería para nada, verlo más.

Malfoy era, uno de los mejores atletas del colegio, por lo que empezaba a distinguir mejor a Hermione.

"Tengo que saber que es lo que le pasa" pensaba, mientras aceleraba el paso más.

Hermione llegó al castillo, y abrió las puertas de la entrada, tan rápido que todos los que estaban cerca, se sobresaltaron sorprendidos.

Malfoy la seguía cada vez más rápido, por lo que Hermione aceleró el paso.

"¿Nunca se detendrá Granger?", pensó Malfoy, pues se sorprendía que ella todavía siguiera corriendo.

Hermione se empezaba a cansar de la persecución, pero para nada, aflojo el paso.

"Ya casi llegó a las escaleras" pensó Hermione, quería llegar a su sala común, y para su fortuna, ya casi llegaba a las escaleras. Como estás se movían, con un poco de suerte, ella llegaría a una, que se empezara a mover.

Llegó a las escaleras, y empezó a subir, estaba cada vez mas cansada, pero no iba a aflojar el paso, o cierto chico la alcanzaría.

"Diablos, es mejor atleta de lo que pensé" pensó Malfoy, pues Hermione todavía no se detenía ni daba muestras de cansancio.

Hermione siguió subiendo más y más, hasta que llegó al piso donde estaba la sala común de Gryffindor.

"Ya casi llego" pensó Hermione, estaba muy cerca del retrato de la Dama Gorda, para así, estar a salvo.

Malfoy se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba Hermione, por lo que aceleró mas, no quería perderla de vista, necesitaba saber lo que le ocurría.

Llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda Hermione, ya sin aliento y muy cansada pronunció la contraseña justo cuando Malfoy llegaba junto a ella.

Ella, sin detenerse, cruzo la entrada sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Malfoy se detuvo y se quedo viendo, como Hermione cruzaba la entrada, sin dirigirle ni una mirada.

"¿Por qué me hace esto?" pensó Malfoy, herido, cuando regresaba a su sala común.

Sentía como si hubiera perdido algo muy grande y bonito en su interior, y no podía regresarlo.

Mientras Hermione, que estaba sentada en su cama, empezó a llorar.

"Nunca me dejo explicarle" pensaba desesperada. "¿Por qué me hace esto?".

Ella sentía en su corazón, que se había producido una gran perdida. Su amistad de Malfoy y ella significaba mucho para ella¿por qué tuvo todo que suceder de esa forma?, no lo sabía.

Lo único que era seguro, era que había perdido su amistad, y de que todo iba a volver a la fría y cruel realidad.

En el fondo, Hermione y Draco, sentían simpatía por el otro, además de otro sentimiento confuso que los llevo a besarse.

¿Qué había pasado con su amistad?

Los dos, estaban seguros, que el otro estaba enojado y triste, pero no tenían el valor de volver a verse.

Ambos, habían sufrido la perdida más grande que hubieran experimentado.

Ninguno sabía, que sus sentimientos eran parecidos.


	7. Después de la persecución

Capítulo 7: Después de la persecución

Malfoy despertó una mañana, muy desanimado, el día anterior había sufrido un dolor muy grande, además que el clima, que estaba muy triste, lo ayudaba a sentirse peor.

Se baño, se vistió rápidamente y salió de su sala común al Gran Comedor.

Como era ya el fin de semana, se podía vestir como quisiera.

Para ese día, escogió una camisa azul claro y unos pantalones negros.

Bajo a su sala común, para hacer tarea que tenía que entregar el Lunes, pero no la había hecho antes, por andar pensando en otras personas y asuntos.

-Hola Draco- lo saludó Pansy, como siempre, con su voz de tonta.

-Hola-le contestó Draco, sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó con una curiosa mezcla de curiosidad y tristeza.

-Nada.

-Vamos, se que te pasa algo, te conozco.

-Pansy, si así fuera, son mis asuntos, y no quiero que te metas-dijo Draco, muy enojado y abandonó la sala común con sus libros.

Estaba muy enojado, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, estaba todavía molesto por lo del Miércoles pasado (cuando Hermione huyo de él), todavía no creía que su amistad con ella se hubiera acabado tan rápido como la iniciaron.

Hermione mientras tanto, estaba en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes, que por culpa de unos pensamientos dolorosos no había podido hacer.

Esa semana, había sido muy dura.

Después de la persecución, ella y Malfoy, no se habían vuelto a ver, ni hablar.

El Jueves había sido horrible para ella, pues ese día ignoró a Malfoy que la buscaba con la mirada, además que en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, había logrado que Ron se pusiera en el lado en el que estaba Malfoy.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta, que un chico rubio había entrado en la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, Malfoy, si se dio cuenta y decidió alejarse lo mas posible de ella. "Tenía que elegir precisamente hoy para hacer mis deberes" pensó con amargura, mientras se sentaba en una mesa, y esparcía sus libros.

Hermione, seguía pensando en Malfoy y todo lo que había pasado esa semana, que se puso a llorar.

"Ahora¿qué niño estará llorando?" pensó Malfoy, molesto por no estar en completo silencio.

Se acercó al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos, y se quedo sorprendido, al comprobar, que era Hermione la que estaba llorando. En ese momento, se debatía en correr a ella y abrazarla, y a la vez echarse a correr de ahí.

Decidió quedarse cerca de ella y observar lo que hacía, así que movió sus libros y pergaminos.

"Tengo que dejar de llorar por una tontería" pensó Hermione, tratando de contener el llanto.

No lo logro, pero ahora lloraba en silencio, no quería que la sacaran de la biblioteca, además que había escrito apenas cinco renglones de la composición que McGonagall les había dejado.

Malfoy se sorprendió del dominio que ella había logrado, por lo que siguió con sus deberes, aunque no podía evitar voltear a ver a cierta castaña, que seguía llorando en silencio.

"Tengo que remediar esto" pensó desesperado, en el fondo, sentía que todo era su culpa.

Hermione, no podía concentrarse para acabar el pergamino, que tomo sus cosas, y se fue de la biblioteca.

"¿Me habrá visto?" se pregunto Malfoy, tratando de no contestarse la pregunta.

Hermione, salió de la biblioteca llorando todavía, no había logrado concentrarse, por lo que decidió cambiar de ambiente.

"Quizás en los jardines" pensó mientras se secaba las lágrimas, estaba demasiado herida y triste.

Se sentó en un árbol, que estaba cerca del lago.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta, en donde estaba, rompió a llorar más. Ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos. La mayoría muy lindos, tanto, que no podía creer que su amistad con Malfoy estuviera ya en el pasado.

-Hermione ¿porqué lloras?-le preguntó Ginny, que estaba en ese momento en el lago.

-No es nada Ginny-contestó sin querer revelar el motivo.

-¿Cómo que nada?, mira que si reconozco a una amiga llorando-le dijo Ginny, tratando de no desesperarse.

-Bueno, lo que pasa, es que una amistad que tenía se acabo, y eso me afecto mucho-dijo Hermione sin revelar a la persona.

-¿Pero que paso?

-Pues, esa persona vio algo que lo molesto mucho.

¿Qué vio?-preguntó Ginny, a punto de perder la paciencia.

Hermione siempre había sido una de sus mejores amigas, y siempre le había contado todo, por lo que nunca había esperado de ella, que no quisiera contar lo ocurrido.

-Algo que lo molesto mucho.

-¿¡QUÉ?!-preguntó Ginny perdiendo por completo la paciencia.

Hermione se sorprendió por la reacción de su amiga, por lo que decidió contar todo, sin revelar a la persona.

-Tranquila Ginny, ahorita te cuento todo, veras….

Ginny se calmó bastante al escuchar la historia de Hermione, que hasta le dio tristeza su historia.

-¿Y quién es esa persona Herms?

-Perdona Ginny, pero no la quiero revelar.

-Pero…-empezó Ginny, dispuesta a protestar lo que quedaba del día para que su amiga le revelara el nombre.

-Es una persona, que antes me molestaba mucho, pero ahora se comporta muy diferente-la interrumpió Hermione.

-¿No crees que deberías explicarle todo?-le preguntó a Hermione, tratando de usar el sentido común.

-Sí, pero no lo quiero volver a ver.

-¿Cómo?, pero si lo besaste, yo volvería a hablar con el.

-¿Tu crees?-le preguntó Hermione, muy confundida.

-Sí, es lo correcto, porqué si no hablas con el, romperás lo poco común que tienes con el.

-Gracias Ginny-le dijo Hermione, secándose las lagrimas con la mano.

-De nada-le contestó Ginny abrazándola, pensando "Quizás algún día me cuente".


	8. La reconciliación

Capítulo 8: La reconciliación

Draco despertó un Domingo, sintiéndose culpable.

Culpable de que Hermione estuviera triste, que ya no le hablara, y lo que mas le dolía, que no lo miraba.

-Hey, entrenamiento de Quidditch-le dijo Zabini, ya abriendo la puerta del dormitorio.

-Bajo en un momento-le contestó de mala gana.

Se baño rápido, y bajo a la sala común, donde para su desgracia, estaba Pansy.

-¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó con una voz muy dulce para su sorpresa.

-Sí, pero aún así no me preguntes nada-mintió Draco.

Se sentía peor que el día anterior, y no tenía ganas de que Pansy lo empezara a interrogar por su comportamiento.

Pero se dio cuenta, que su respuesta, no la contento para nada, y al contrario puso su cara, que Draco llamaba en secreto "Me meto en tus asuntos, porqué los complico mas".

"Genial, otra preocupación mas" pensó Draco, sabía que Pansy, se pondría enseguida a averiguar de cualquier forma, lo que le pasaba.

2 horas después.

-Bueno el entrenamiento¿no?-le preguntó Zabini a Draco, saliendo del estadio, rumbo a las duchas.

-Sí como digas-le contestó Draco, sin darle importancia.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No¡me adelanto!, después tengo cosas que hacer.

-Como digas-dijo Zabini sonriendo, sabía perfectamente que algo lo molestaba, sin embargo, no se metía nunca en sus asuntos.

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca acabando sus deberes, aparte de tratar de encontrar la forma de volver a hablar con Malfoy.

Después de salir del baño, Draco se fue a la biblioteca a acabar sus deberes.

El día anterior no los había acabado por estar observando a Hermione, además que le afecto mucho que ella se fuera de la biblioteca tan repentinamente.

"Bueno, la redacción ya está" pensó Hermione después de haber acabado el pergamino de dos metros de largo para McGonagall.

Volteo a una estantería que estaba cerca de la entrada, y su mirada se le petrifico al ver a un chico rubio entrar, que también se fijo en ella.

"Otra vez ella" pensó Draco al verla, no rompió el contacto visual con ella hasta que se sentó en una mesa, cerca de ella.

"Es él¿qué hago?" pensó Hermione muy angustiada al verlo sentarse cerca de donde ella estaba.

"No la tengo que mirar" pensó Draco, aún no se sentía listo para volver a conversar con Hermione.

Ambos, decidieron no voltear a mirar al otro, pero apenas podían controlarse, era la primera vez que ambos estaban en la biblioteca cerca uno del otro, y estaban concientes.

Draco siguió con su redacción de Herbología, mientras que Hermione, empezaba a practicar movimientos con la varita, aunque a veces se le iba la mirada a un chico rubio muy guapo, que estaba cerca de ella.

Cuando Draco volteó y se encontró con la mirada a Hermione, se quedo petrificado, pero Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar y se volteó a sus libros, tratando de parecer concentrada.

"¿Porqué lo volteó a ver?, puede pensar cosas que no son ciertas" pensaba Hermione desesperadamente, no se podía concentrar para nada en los movimientos.

Cuando Hermione bajaba la mirada, era cuando Draco la volteaba a ver.

"Se ve muy linda" pensaba, pues ella iba vestida, en forma, que a Draco le atraían mas las mujeres.

Hermione iba vestida con una falda arriba de la rodilla de mezclilla, llevaba una blusa sin mangas, tela de algodón, rosa, con un discreto escote, y algo, que le encantaba a Draco, sus pies, en unas sandalias planas, color medio dorado y plateado.

Ese fue el toque, que hizo que el, volteara mas a verla, mas de lo que la había visto ese día.

"¿Porqué no deja de mirarme?" se preguntó Hermione angustiada. Pensaba que quizás, ella iba vestida de manera inadecuada, que estaba manchada de algo ("Si lo estoy, que no sea comida"), se veía mal, o simplemente iba a volver a molestarla.

"Basta, tengo que dejar de mirarla" pensó Draco, llevaba solo la mitad de su pergamino, y ya había pasado una media hora, tiempo, que si no hubiera mirado a cierta castaña, el ya habría acabado su redacción.

Entonces, de improvisto, se apago la luz.

"¿Ahora qué?" pensó Hermione desesperada. Decidió irse a su sala común, donde con suerte, tendría luz.

Se levanto, pero con tanta oscuridad, no vio un libro, con el que tropezó y calló al suelo.

"Perfecto, lo que me faltaba" pensó Draco al irse la luz, pero se sobresalto, al oír que algo caía al suelo.

-_Lumos_-susurró y de su varita, se prendió una lucecita y se dirigió al lugar donde se produjo el ruido.

Cual fue su sorpresa, al encontrar a Hermione tirada en el suelo, que se empezaba a levantar.

Hermione no se dio cuenta del individuo que le ofrecía la mano, y la acepto, pero para su suerte, se resbalo, y se llevó también a la persona, que la estaba tratando de ayudar.

Hermione quedo debajo de su ayudante muy pegada a el, y el a ella.

Justo cuando hubieran preferido que las luces todavía siguieran apagadas, estas se prendieron.

La sorpresa de Hermione no tenía límites, su corazón estaba a mil por hora, Draco lo podía sentir palpitando, era obvio que esperaba que fuera otra persona quien la estaba ayudando, y no Draco Malfoy.

Se levantaron, aunque tardaron un poco, parecía que sus cuerpos no querían separarse.

-Gracias-le dijo Hemione tímidamente a Draco, no podía creer lo sucedido.

-De nada-le contestó Draco con una voz baja.

En ese momento, parecía que los dos iban a estallar, pues ambos querían explicar lo sucedido tiempo atrás.

-Malfoy, escucha se que no te explique nada pero…

-No, escúchame tú, yo fui…

-Pero Malfoy, tengo que explicarte lo que viste…

-Mas bien, yo soy el que te debe una explicación…

-Pero…

-Mira¿porqué no nos sentamos en algún lado y hablamos?-preguntó Malfoy, que a Hermione le sorprendió, pacientemente.

-Está bien-aceptó Hermione tranquila-¿en que lugar?

-Donde quieras.

-No, donde tú quieras, no me importa.

- OK¿te parece cerca del lago?-le preguntó con una sonrisa, sabía que ese lugar, era donde habían pasado lindos recuerdos. "Bueno, no todos" pensó Draco recordando lo que había visto.

-Sí-contestó Hermione, mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la entrada.

Estando ya los dos, sentados, en un árbol, que a ambos les recordaba algo, empezaron a hablar.

-Mira Malfoy, lo que viste no…

-Espera un momento, antes quiero pedirte que me llames por mi nombre.

-Está bien, lo que viste no fue lo que pensabas, fue solo amistad-le explicó Hermione.

-Bien, lo entiendo, y te pido una disculpa-le contestó Draco, pensando "Ella y Ron han sido amigos desde que se conocen, que tonto".

Mientras que Hermione se sorprendía al escuchar a Draco. ¿Draco Malfoy le había pedido una disculpa a ella?, era imposible, pero sabía perfectamente que era cierto.

-Ahora yo te explico, que me sentía mal por haber visto eso, y por eso me comportaba así contigo.

-Creo que también fue mi culpa, nunca trate de comprenderte¿me disculpas también tú?

-No tengo razones para decirte que no-le contestó Malfoy, mientras se acercaba a ella, la pegaba hacía el, la abrazaba y, algo que ya no aguantaba la tentación, la beso.

El beso fue algo que Hermione aceptó muy bien, y siguieron besándose, hasta que su respiración de ambos, se volvió demasiado agitada.

-Ya lo extrañaba-le dijo Malfoy a Hermione.

-¿Crees que yo no?-le preguntó Hermione mientras le daba un beso.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato, pero recordaron que tenían deberes, y se fueron a la biblioteca a acabarlos.

Ambos estaban felices, felices de volver estar juntos, pues lo que más extrañaban, era su mutua compañía.

No tenían idea, que desde lejos, una Slytherin, los miraba con odio.

"Van a ver, van a ver" pensaba Pansy con amargura. Draco estaba correcto en su pensamiento, ella iba a complicar sus problemas.


	9. Resentimientos olvidados

_Wow, nuevos lectores y eso me agrada, bienvenidos Ariadna-Andrea, floh black y JaviH, por lo q djo dos capítulos, este y el siguiente, q es uno q necesitó un poco d pensamiento propio de Slytherin, espro q sean de su agrado estos dos, y les prometo q tratare d actualizar lo mas pronto posible, muchas grax por sus reviews, y este capítulo esta dedicado a mis lectores y lectoras._

Capítulo 9: Resentimientos olvidados

Hermione despertó muy contenta un Lunes por la mañana, había recuperado a su mejor amigo. ¿Y algo más?, ella ya no sabía que había significado su beso, pero había sido con amor.

-¿Porqué tan sonriente?-le pregunto Lavender con su voz especial para ella.

-Nada que te interese.

-Una prefecta no contestaría así, pero que mas da, es propio de ti-le dijo Lavender, con una voz, que molesto bastante a Hermione.

-¡Basta!-le grito Hermione a Lavender, no dispuesta a tolerarla un minuto más.

-A mi no me gritas¿entendiste?-le respondió Lavender igual de enojada.

-Te respondo como quiera, porqué eres una cualquiera.

Hermione se calló enseguida, no tenía ni idea de porqué le había dicho eso, pero lo que si sabía, es que había cruzado una línea.

Lavender se quedo petrificada al oír eso, pero para sorpresa de Hermione, no le contestó nada.

Las otras chicas del dormitorio no dijeron nada, algo que la hizo sentir peor.

"¿Porqué le dije eso?" pensó Hermione desesperada cuando salía del baño, que Lavender no le contestara, era algo que significaba que una cosa andaba mal.

Observo a Lavender mientras se arreglaba, pero ella no le hablo ni le dirigió la mirada.

Entonces, Lavender salió del dormitorio rápidamente, y para su angustia, llorando.

"Ahora sí estoy en problemas" pensó Hermione bajando las escaleras de su dormitorio.

-Hola Hermione-la saludó Ginny, que como siempre, la esperaba para ir a desayunar.

-Hola-le contestó con un tono de alegría y preocupación.

-Algo te pasa ¿no?, pero no entiendo si es bueno y malo.

-Ambas cosas-contestó Hermione confundiendo más a Ginny.

Ginny sabía interpretar a Hermione, pero esa vez, se quedo callada, confundida por la respuesta de su amiga.

En el Gran Comedor, las estaban esperando Harry y Ron, que no habían empezado por ser "caballerosos" según un Ron muy orgulloso de si mismo.

-Como digas-le contestó su hermana, con una cara, que significaba claramente una cosa: estoy con un loco, no es mi culpa, cara que hizo reír a Harry y Hermione.

Cuando Hermione volteo a la mesa para tomar un plato de frutas, se sobresalto al ver a Lavender con signos claros de haber llorado.

Pasando saliva lentamente, tomo el plato, y se sentó al lado de Ron.

Justo en el momento, que le iba a preguntar algo a Ron, Lavender rompió a llorar y salió precipitadamente del comedor.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Ron a una angustiada Hermione.

-Nno lo-lo se- le contestó y rápidamente empezó a desayunar.

Ron extrañado por la conducta de su amiga, decidió preguntar más.

-Algo sabes ¿no?

-Yo, claro que no, es ridículo-estaba mas nerviosa¿y si sus compañeras revelaban algo?, no, tenía que hacer algo.

-Aja-le contestó Ron, mirándola raramente.

En la mesa de Slytherin, un chico miraba los gestos de Hermione, que parecían de nerviosismo y preocupación.

"¿Qué le pasara?"se preguntaba Draco, esperando no ser el motivo de su comportamiento.

Hermione se dirigió a su clase de transformaciones, con tantos pensamientos, que le sorprendía que no explotara su cabeza.

En la clase, logro hacer correctamente el hechizo, por lo que no le mandaron deberes como a Ron, pues el ese día estaba muy distraído. Hermione se sorprendió, pues Harry era casi igual que el pelirrojo cuando se trataba de aprender, no podía entender que era lo que le pasaba.

-Ron ¿estás bien?-le preguntó cuando sonó la última campana del día.

El pelirrojo se había comportado muy raro ese día, pues apenas si hablo y comió, además que le mandaron muchos deberes.

-Sí claro, sabes me tengo que ir, olvide hacer algo, nos vemos-fue su respuesta mientras se despedía y se iba alejando.

"¿Qué le pasara?" pensaba Hermione muy preocupada, Ron jamás había estado así, y si se trataba de problemas, siempre se los contaba.

Iba caminando hacia el lago, cuando escucho unos sonidos de llanto, detrás de unos pequeños arbustos que estaban cerca.

Pensando que quizás era un estudiante de primero, se acercó, pero ese pensamiento se le borro de la mente, cuando se dio cuenta, que era Lavender.

Se le acerco y le pregunto tranquilamente:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Por favor vete, no quiero hablar contigo-le contestó Lavender, en su tono habitual a toda la gente, pero no a Hermione.

-Mira, creo que te debo una disculpa, se que hice mal en decirte eso, pero me hiciste enojar mucho.

-Lo se.

-Pero no quiero que pienses que te considero una cualquiera.

Lavender al oír esa palabra, empezó a llorar más y a hablar descontroladamente.

-No es tu culpa, toda es mía.

-¿De que hablas?-le preguntó Hermione confundida.

-De que sea una cualquiera, pues es verdad, lo he sido desde el año pasado.

-Lavender, no es cierto, es solo que…

-Tú sabes que es verdad, y si te he molestado, es por eso

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó Hermione muy atenta a su respuesta.

-Desde que termine con Ron, soy una cualquiera.

Hermione calló, no sabía que decir sobre el tema. Solo esperaba, que ella no tocara cierto tema, que a ella le dolía.

-Además, que luego, empezó a salir contigo después de la muerte del director y….

Lo había hecho, había tocado, un tema, que para Hermione, era un dolor pensar en el.

"Sí, recuerdo perfectamente esos días" pensó Hermione, tratando de no recordar, pero los recuerdos volaron hacía ella rápidamente, y sintió que volvía a vivir toda su relación con Ron.

Si, después del funeral, Ron le había dicho algo que la hizo sentir diferente, que la amaba.

A partir de entonces salieron, pero las cosas no funcionaban bien entre ellos, tenían muchas peleas, la mayoría por tonterías.

"Y luego llegó el día fatal" pensó Hermione, recordando uno de los peores días de su vida.

Ese día, el clima estaba frío y había mucho aire, estaban en los jardines de Hogwarts, caminando los dos juntos, callados, sabían perfectamente, que su relación no iba a durar más, ninguno de los dos tenía el valor para decir la palabra, terminamos.

"Ninguno, pero luego, el tuvo que decirlo" pensó Hermione, que continuaba recordando ese día.

Ella recordaba para su desgracia, el diálogo que habían tenido.

-Herms, tengo que decirte algo-le había dicho Ron con una voz, que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Qué cosa?-había ella preguntado con una voz débil.

-Creo que te has dado cuenta, que nuestra relación, no ha sido como quisiéramos que fuera.

-Claro.

-Y quiero que sepas, que te estimo mucho pero…-había dicho Ron, ya sin el valor para continuar.

-Me estimas, pero no me amas ¿no?-le había preguntado dolida por su comentario.

-No quise decir eso, lo que pasa, es que te veo de una manera diferente.

-Diferente ¿en qué sentido?

-Qué ya no es lo mismo como en el principio.

-Cierto.

-Me duele decirte esto, pero es mejor para los dos, que…

-¿Qué?-había preguntado ella, conociendo la respuesta.

-Qué terminemos.

Esa había sido la última palabra, que Hermione escucho de el en ese instante, pues ella, se quedo petrificada al oír su respuesta.

No se movía, ya no pensaba en nada, solo en el dolor que sentía, luego, se fue al castillo caminando, sin llorar.

-Hermione¿estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo?-le preguntó Lavender algo molesta.

-Sí, solo reflexionaba.

-Bueno, me imagino que sabes, que he estado resentida contigo, desde que estuviste con el.

-Pues, si.

-Bueno, en este año escolar, trate de olvidar todo, pero me dolía, que ustedes seguían juntos, por eso te molestaba.

-Sí, recuerdo esos días.

-Exacto, pero cuando ustedes terminaron, me sorprendió y dolió más, que ustedes seguían juntos, pues el, ya no me hace caso.

-Pero Lavender, no fue fácil que volviéramos a ser amigos, además, ya no es la misma amistad, no llevamos la misma relación, como antes que saliéramos.

-Si Hermione, pero con lo mío es diferente¡yo lo sigo amando!-explotó Lavender al fin, en el sentimiento, que la hacía sentir mal, y que la hacía molestar a Hermione.

Hermione no sabía que decir, era complicado el asunto de Lavender, por lo que lo único que le pudo decir fue:

-Pero el ya no, además, que hay otra persona, que te gusta.

-Claro que no, el es quien…

-Te gusta, pero solo por una cosa.

-Aja¿Cuál?

-Es atento y tiene buenos sentimientos.

Lavender estalló en lagrimas al oír eso, pues era cierto, eran las características que más le gustaban de el, características difíciles de encontrar en una persona.

-Si, es cierto.

-Mira, yo conozco a otros chicos, con un poquito de esas características, te puedo decir nombres…

-¿Quiénes?

-Bueno, Seamus por ejemplo.

-¿Tu crees?

-Sí, si lo conoces a fondo.

-Buena idea, voy a tratar de conocerlo a fondo.

-Sí.

-Hermione, te pido disculpas, no es tu culpa, que Ron ya no este conmigo, además, que si te moleste, fue por celos.

Hermione se quedo sorprendida al oír la disculpa de Lavender, pero al menos sabía, que ya todo iba a estar tranquilo entre las dos.

-Claro que acepto tus disculpas.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas ¿te parece?

-Por supuesto, amigas somos-le contestó Hermione, ayudándola a levantar.

-Bueno, me voy a secar estas lagrimas, nos vemos y gracias-le dijo Lavender despidiéndose de ella y caminando hacía el castillo.

-De nada-le contestó Hermione mientras se sentaba en el pasto, sintiendo el aire levantar su cabello.

"Ahora ya no tendré problemas" pensó contenta.

No sabía, que a lo lejos, estaba siendo observada por una Slytherin, que planeaba su venganza.

"Me las vas a pagar" pensaba Pansy mientras observaba a Hermione.

Hermione no tenía ni idea, que sus verdaderos problemas estaban por comenzar.


	10. La venganza de Pansy

_Y aqui les djo el otro capítulo q les prometi._

Capítulo 10: La venganza de Pansy

Draco despertó un Miércoles muy animado y relajado, todo volvía a ser tal y como debía de ser.

Se baño y se puso su uniforme, bajo a desayunar.

-Hola Draco-lo saludó con voz sensual y seductora Pansy, que iba con el uniforme muy pegado.

-Em, hola-le respondió mientras salía de la sala común.

"Bueno, si quieres que mi venganza sea mas dura, lo será" pensaba Pansy cuando se dirigía al Gran Comedor.

Estaba muy enojada con Draco, el no sabía, que ella sabía que tenía algo especial con Hermione.

Hermione, apareció muy feliz, igual que Draco, pensaba que ya no iba a tener problemas.

"Ninguno más" pensó mientras se sentaba con Ginny.

-¿En que piensas?-le preguntó a Hermione con curiosidad.

-A pues, en un problema, que ya se arreglo.

-¿El de tu amigo?-le preguntó con una voz especial.

-¡Ginny!, no digas nada sobre lo que te conté, pero si, ya se soluciono todo.

-Qué bueno, no soportaba verte tan triste-dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione, pero cuando Harry y Ron entraron, su mirada fue hacía ellos, en especial a un chico con gafas.

-Umm!-suspiro Ginny, mientras tomaba un plato y lo llenaba de fruta.

-Ginny¿te pasa algo?-le preguntó Hermione sonriendo, aunque con preocupación.

-No Herms, nada.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Desayunaron en silencio, sin ningún tema del cual hablar, pues ambas estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos, que iban dirigidos a dos chicos, Harry y Draco.

En la mesa de Slytherin, un rubio, trataba de no oír nada, la plática de Pansy.

-Draco¿estás enojado conmigo?-le preguntó con su voz de tonta.

-No.

-Bueno.

-Oye, tengo que preguntarte algo-empezó Pansy, ya sabía como iba a iniciar su venganza.

-¿Qué?

-Veras, me imagino que recuerdas que antes éramos novios.

-Sí-le contestó Draco, sin saber a donde iba a conducir todo eso.

-Bueno, pues quería preguntarte, si ¿tienes una relación con alguien?-le pregunto Pansy, con una sonrisa muy abierta.

-Sí así fuera, no tengo porque contarte-le dijo Draco con un tono que molesto bastante a Pansy.

-Bueno, pero la tienes ¿no?

-No te voy a dar una respuesta.

-Mira Draco, a mi no me puedes mentir como a los demás, porque te conozco perfectamente.

-Entonces, según tu¿Qué tengo, con quien?

-Una relación amorosa, con una persona, que yo no creía posible que atrajera tu atención.

-¿Y a que va todo esto?-le pregunto muy molesto.

-Que al parecer, la amas más de lo que tú me amaste.

Eso era demasiado para Draco, no soportaba oír a Pansy decir tantas tonterías, aunque algo le decía que sabía que tenía algo con Hermione Granger.

"Lo mas seguro es que ya sepa" pensó con odio, cuando acababa de desayunar.

Justo cuando Hermione volteo a ver a los alumnos que salían para dirigirse a sus clases, Pansy decidió empezar su primera fase.

"Bueno, bueno, ahora pagaran su tan bonita relación" pensaba Pansy, mientras se iba acercando a Draco.

-¡Ay! Draco, porque me jalas así-grito para atraer la atención de varia gente, entre ellos Hermione.

Draco que ya se iba a voltear para reclamarle, vio a Pansy que estaba muy cerca de el, y sin preámbulos, Pansy lo beso.

Su beso fue fingido, pero Draco recordaba lo que había vivido con ella, que siguió besándola, pero luego, también recordó que le fue infiel, e interrumpió su beso.

-¿Qué te pasa?, se supone que terminamos porque eres infiel a todos-le grito Draco a Pansy, enfrente de todos.

Cuando Hermione volteo al escuchar lo que decía Pansy, sintió que le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada en la cabeza, pues no vio algo agradable.

Draco y Pansy, se estaban besando, pero luego Draco, interrumpió su beso, gritando que le había sido infiel y otras cosas.

"Fui una tonta al pensar que Malfoy había cambiado" pensó cuando se volteo a acabar su desayuno, pero la horrenda escena, parecía que todavía pasaba en su mente, que la lleno de lágrimas.

Para la sorpresa de sus amigos, se levanto repentinamente bañada en lágrimas, y salió corriendo.

Pansy al ver que había dado en el clavo, dijo en voz alta a Draco lo siguiente:

-Draco, si lo que querías era que te besara, me hubieras dicho.

El Slytherin, estaba muy furioso con Pansy, pero cuando le iba a gritar sus verdades, se quedo petrificado al ver que Hermione se iba corriendo, llorando sin parar.

"Maldita Pansy, mira lo que ocasionaste" pensaba mientras veía como desaparecía en una esquina.

Cuando se volteo, a reclamarle, se la encontró sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-le pregunto creyendo conocer la respuesta.

-Porque los separe a ambos.

-No lo creo Pansy.

-¿Pero no sabías lo de ella?-le preguntó con fingida sorpresa, poniendo en práctica la última fase de su venganza.

-¿Qué?

-Ella ha estado saliendo con ese Weasley, justo cuando se supone que anda contigo.

-Lo has inventado.

-No, lo comentaba ayer con su amiga Lavender, yo las oí, mira, espérame un momento.

Draco se espero, esperando que no fuera cierto, no iba a poder soportar otro dolor más.

Pansy regresó con Lavender, ella sin saber la razón, y le pregunto:

-¿Verdad que ese Weasley y Hermione salieron?

-Sí, es cierto-afirmo y se fue.

-¿Y como se que no te pusiste de acuerdo con ella?

-Al parecer necesitas a un testigo, que sea importante-le dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa de los leones, y sacaba a Ron de un tirón de su asiento.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó molesto.

-Ven conmigo-fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Se pararon enfrente de un malhumorado Draco, y le pregunto:

-¿Es cierto que tu y Hermione salieron?

-Sí-le contestó sorprendido, y se regreso a su mesa.

Draco al oír eso, sentía como le hervía la sangre, y se fue a su sala común, por sus útiles.

Pansy había logrado su objetivo.

"Ya vieron, ya los separe, ustedes creyeron que no, pero he aquí la prueba de que lo hice" pensaba mientras sonreía y veía a Draco irse.


	11. La diferencia entre la amistad y el amor

_Ok, se q esta tal vez muuuy corto, pro considere esto mejor a no publikrles nada, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en verdad me ayudan mucho, y por eso les djo dos capítulos, y les aviso q ya estamos muy cerca d llegar a la parte mencionada en el sinopsis._

Capítulo 11: La diferencia entre la amistad y el amor

Hermione estaba corriendo en los pasillos de Hogwarts llorando, no había podido soportar lo que había pasado, y mas de que alcanzo a oír lo que Pansy había dicho al final.

"Soy una tonta, lo soy" pensaba mientras corría al baño de mujeres mas cercano.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, y se alegro, que estuviera vació el baño, bueno casi vacío, pues no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Luna Lovegood.

-Hermione¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto tranquilamente.

Hermione lo único que pudo hacer, fue negar con la cabeza, y meterse a un retrete.

Luna decidió esperar, pues no le importaban las clases mucho, pero si sus amigas, y Hermione era una de ellas.

A pesar, que el año pasado no habían estado muy unidas, la había conocido mejor, y al inicio de ese año, se habían empezado a juntar a platicar.

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, pues Hermione había abierto la puerta, pero todavía seguía llorando.

-Hermione¿te pasa algo?-le preguntó, a la vez que pensaba "Qué tonta pregunta, claro que le pasa algo".

Hermione estaba muy herida, además que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, así que decidió que iba a ser con Luna, pues ella era aparte una persona muy discreta cuando se trataba de secretos.

-Sí Luna, me sucede algo-le respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo saber que te sucede?

-Sí, pero no digas nada por favor.

-No diré nada Hermione, te doy mi palabra.

-Bueno, a ti si te contare todo completo-le dijo mientras se secaba unas incontrolables lágrimas.

-Todo empezó cuando en una ronda de prefectos, me toco con….-y relato toda su historia, historia que no le había relatado completa a Ginny.

Luna se sorprendió al oír la historia que Hermione le estaba contando, jamás hubiera creído que entre ella y Malfoy, pudiera haber una amistad, y menos una relación amorosa.

"Pero como dicen, los opuestos se atraen" pensó cuando Hermione acabo su relato, bañada otra vez de tantas lagrimas.

-Hermione-decidió al fin decirle su opinión después de oír su relato.

-¿Sí?

-Mira, creo que quizás, no toda tu relación con Malfoy, este completamente arruinada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunto Hermione confundida.

-Quizás, a el le guste Pansy, lo cual, para ti te dice, que te uso o te fue infiel.

Hermione al oír eso se puso a llorar más y descontroladamente, no había esperado esa respuesta.

-Pero también nos dice de cierta forma, que pueden seguir siendo amigos, dejando al olvido su relación amorosa.

Hermione puso una cara, que hizo reír a Luna.

-Herms, es diferente una relación amorosa a una amistad, la relación del amor, es una conexión que se da por las mismas o semejantes pasiones, mismos sentimientos y semejanzas en gustos u otros intereses.

-OK¿y la amistad?

-Bueno, es la unión de dos personas o más, porque tienen características muy semejantes, pero a la vez con diferencias. Las características son, que conviven a veces, (esos son los amigos lejanos), que conviven mucho (amigos cercanos), que tienen gustos y críticas diferentes, algunos pueden ser semejantes, pero eso ayuda.

-¿Ayuda que seamos diferentes en todo?

-Claro, si no, no tendríamos críticas sobre nuestro aspecto, no sabríamos cuando nos vemos bien o mal ante la gente. La amistad también comprende, que podamos expresar nuestros sentimientos con gente de confianza, que podamos contar con alguien que nos comprenda, que pueda sentir lo que sentimos.

-Sí, es cierto.

-También es, que podamos ayudarnos mutuamente, y simplemente, que podamos conversar cómodamente y pacíficamente.

-Sí, pero ¿estás segura de lo que dijiste de la relación amorosa?-le pregunto Hermione, todavía un poco confundida.

-Sí, se da por el hecho que esa persona nos entiende en todo, le agradamos mucho, le gustamos tal y como somos, y lo mas importante, nos ama con el corazón por lo que somos.

-¿Quieres decir, que a veces las chicas bonitas son usadas?

-Sí, de ejemplo te doy a Ginny.

-Luna, no creo, es ridículo.

-Claro que no, es cierto.

-¡Es completamente ridículo!-le grito Hermione a Luna, aunque no había sido su intención.

Luna era una persona muy paciente, por lo que respiro hondo y decidió explicarle todo.

-Mira, es obvio que a veces ha sido usada, no siempre.

-Bueno, no siempre y…

-Y lo que sucede, es que a los interesados solo les gustas por tu físico, que es el caso de Ginny.

-Pero no siempre-dijo Hermione, tratando de ser sincera.

-Sí, no siempre, cuando salía con Harry.

-¿Cuándo salía con él?, no me vengas a decir, que no se amaban para nada en ese momento, y que fue por interés.

-No, no fue por interés, fue por amor.

En ese instante, Hermione comprendió todo. Comprendió la diferencia entre la amistad y el amor, pues son diferentes siempre.

"Ese es mi caso con Ron, anduve con él, terminamos, pero seguimos siendo amigos" pensó Hermione, a la vez que reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho Luna.

Luna sabía, que lo que le había dicho, la había hecho reflexionar, por lo que se puso contenta.

-Gracias Luna-le dijo Hermione al fin, y la abrazo, considerándola una de sus mejores amigas.

-De nada, para eso son las amigas ¿no?

Hermione río y contesto, mientras se separaba de ella:

-Claro.

No se habían dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado mientras platicaban, por lo que se despidieron, y se fueron corriendo cada una a sus clases.

Cuando Hermione llego a transformaciones, se sorprendió que el rubio, la mirara con unos ojos asesinos.

Sin saber la razón, y después de presentar excusas a la profesora, se sentó en su lugar.

Claramente había una diferencia entre la amistad y el amor, y también era claro, que lo que los dos pensaban en ese instante, era muy diferente.


	12. Infidelidades y mentiras

Capítulo 12: Infidelidades y mentiras

Cuando Draco vio entrar a Hermione, sintió un dolor en su corazón, que le sorprendió que aún siguiera en la banca, pues era un dolor, que casi lo mataba.

"¿Porqué siempre me haces esto?" pensaba Draco al mirar a Hermione.

"Casualmente, cuando nuestra relación está bien, me sales con un problema, cada vez mayor".

Hermione al sentarse, sintió que una daga le atravesaba el pecho, pero no era una daga, era la mirada más asesina que hubiera visto en su vida.

"¿Ahora que le hice?, el tendría que explicarme más bien las cosas" pensó cuando sacaba sus libros y cuadernos.

Siguió la clase bien, hasta que la profesora McGonagall, decidiera ponerles un trabajo semestral por parejas.

-Las parejas no serán de la misma casa, pues el trabajo no sería trabajado en equipo como quiero-les dijo la profesora cuando sacaba de su escritorio una hoja de pergamino.

-Las parejas las haré yo misma, para que no vaya a ver problemas.

Todos los leones en ese instante, cruzaron los dedos por debajo de la banca, no querían que les tocara una muy mala compañía.

-Bien, las parejas serán…-empezó la profesora, poniendo a todos nerviosos.

La suerte decidió unas parejas que no convencieron a los alumnos. ¿La suerte?, más bien la profesora McGonagall.

-Draco Malfoy estará con Hermione Granger-fue la primera pareja que menciono.

Hermione y Draco, sintieron en ese instante, una punzada de dolor en el corazón, pero lo que más se le parecía, era una puñalada, por lo que los dos pusieron una cara, que enojo a la profesora.

-¿Algún problema jóvenes?-les pregunto enojada.

-Nnno profesora-contestó con voz nerviosa Hermione.

-No profesora-contestó Draco con voz segura, pero dura.

-Bien, Pansy Parkinson estará con Ron Weasley y…-pero la profesora no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por una voz.

-¿¡QUÉ?!-dijo Ron con una voz que decía con total seguridad, que no quería nada con ella.

-Señor Weasley ¡compórtese por favor!, pensaba poner también al señor Potter, pero el estará con Blaise.

-Profesora, no quiero estar con ella.

-Así lo decidí yo, y trabajara un mes con ella, como los demás con su pareja.

Hermione al oír eso, sintió que se iba a desmayar, un mes con Draco, peleados y ¿juntos?

-Profesora¿en que consiste el trabajo?-pregunto Hermione, interrumpiendo la discusión de la profesora y Ron.

-El trabajo consistirá en presentar una exposición de todo lo aprendido durante los siete años en transformaciones.

Todos se quedaron callados, evidentemente, no esperaban un trabajo así.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos da?-pregunto Draco.

-Un mes señor Malfoy, ni un día más.

Al finalizar la clase, todos se quedaron, hablando sobre el proyecto.

Draco no quería acercarse con quien le había tocado, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Cómo lo vamos a trabajar?-le pregunto con una voz fría, que hizo que Hermione temblara de miedo.

-Nnno lo-lo se-le contesto muy nerviosa.

-Pues más vale que lo vayas planeando porque quiero que todo salga perfecto.

Hermione al oír eso, se enojo bastante, y le contesto con un susurro cargado de ira y odio.

-Mira Malfoy, tú y yo tenemos que trabajar en esto juntos, y yo no haré todo el trabajo.

Draco al oír, que lo volvía a llamar por su apellido, sintió una puñalada de mayor dolor que la última vez.

"¿Porqué Hermione?" se preguntaba siempre que le hacía sentir dolor.

-Como quieras Granger-le dijo con una voz igual de fría que la anterior.-Te espero en el lago al finalizar las clases, para ver lo del trabajo.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se fue.

"¿Por qué Malfoy, por que me haces sufrir así?" se preguntaba Hermione, cuando se dirigía al lago, caminando lentamente.

Cuando llego, vio que no había nada, y empezó a dudar.

"Si vendrá ¿o no?".

"No, no vendrá, mejor me voy"

"Si va a venir, pero se va a tardar" fue el último pensamiento que tuvo, porque tiempo después, apareció un rubio muy guapo, con unos libros en sus manos, y el uniforme, de la forma, que volvía loca a Hermione.

-Vaya, si viniste-fue la primera frase que le dirigió a Hermione.

-Sí, hablemos del trabajo, creo que…

-Creo que primero tenemos que aclarar nuestros asuntos.

-Malfoy, no vine a hablar aquí, las razones por las que te besaste con Pansy y me hiciste enojar.

-Bueno, pues creo que no, pero si me tienes que decir la verdad-le dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

-¿Cuál verdad?-pregunto Hermione, a la vez que también se sentaba junto a el, con una pequeña distancia.

-La que me debes, pues has estado saliendo con ese Weasley- dijo Draco con una tristeza y decepción, que lastimo a Hermione.

-Draco, yo no he estado saliendo con Ron.

La respuesta que le dio Hermione, golpeo a Draco como un rayo.

-Hermione, el me lo confirmo, Pansy y tu compañera Lavender¿porqué me haces esto?-fue lo que dijo, pero la pregunta se le fue sin querer.

Hermione ya no soportaba más, era demasiado para ella, se levanto llorando y estaba dispuesta a irse, pero una mano la sujeto.

-No te dejare escapar esta vez, quiero que me digas la verdad.

-Draco¿Qué verdad quieres que te diga?, a ti jamás te he ocultado algo.

-¿Como se que es verdad?-pregunto Draco, todavía sujetando su mano libre.

Hermione se soltó, y para sorpresa de Draco, se tumbo en el pasto, llorando.

-No te he ocultado nada nunca, porque tu eres el único que me comprende, o que trata de entenderme.

Draco al oír eso, sintió que iba a explotar, no aguantaba más.

-Pero ese Weasley me confirmo…

-Qué salimos, sí, salimos, pero terminamos, porque no nos llevábamos bien.

-¿No se llevaban bien?, por favor, ustedes son amigos.

-Lo se, pero ya no es lo mismo, contigo es diferente.

-Sí, es diferente, me fuiste infiel-dijo Draco con una voz cargada de veneno.

-¡Malfoy¿Qué no entiendes?, salimos a principio de año, y acabamos un mes después.

Hermione estaba muy herida, además que los recuerdos que mencionaba, le abrían una herida que ya había cicatrizado hace meses.

Draco en cambio, se sorprendió de lo que había dicho ella. "Si tuviera un cerebro, pensaría bien y entendería todo" pensó, mientras agarraba a Hermione y la abrazaba.

-Déjame Draco, porque el infiel has sido tú, pues te has besado con Pansy-dijo Hermione a la vez que se levantaba.

-Hermione, todo fue culpa de Pansy, déjame explicarte…

-No Draco, ya me has hecho esto¿porqué me haces sufrir así?-fue lo que pregunto, sin darse cuenta, que había expulsado un pensamiento que la hacía sufrir.

Ambos habían dicho las preguntas, que los aquejumbraba todas las veces, que tenían peleas.

Los dos se quedaron callados, pues no sabían que decir, pero sus pensamientos eran parecidos.

"¿Por qué me pregunto eso Malfoy, sentirá lo mismo que yo?"

"Hermione, me sorprendes, yo jamás he querido hacerte sufrir¿sentirás lo mismo que yo?"

Después de un rato, decidieron decir abiertamente lo que decían.

-Hermione, fue Pansy quien ideo todo este lío, yo no la quiero, yo estoy enamorado de otra persona.

-OK, de otra persona, lo que significa, que solo me estuviste besando por juego.

-No, pero, entiende que fue Pansy quien me beso, ella nos ha visto juntos.

-Pues ya no nos vera juntos, créeme-dijo Hermione con una voz que hirió a Draco.

-Pero Hermione, la verdad es que…

-¿Qué?

-Estoy enamorado de ti.

Hermione al oír esto, sintió como si un calor la invadiera por dentro, una sensación, que nunca sintió con Ron.

-Draco¿es verdad?-le pregunto en un débil susurro.

Draco, estaba en cambio algo sonrojado, pues había confesado los sentimientos, que sentía por ella, pero era verdad, lo que sentía por ella, era amor.

Un amor, que cada vez crecía, después de cada pelea, algo que no entendía.

-Sí-contesto también con un susurro.

Hermione lo abrazo de una forma diferente a cómo lo había hecho antes, un abrazo, que el acepto muy bien.

-He de decirte Draco, que yo también te amo.

Draco al oír su respuesta, la abrazo más fuerte, además, que la beso, de una forma, que sorprendió a Hermione.

El beso, fue dulce, lento y apasionado, un beso, en el que se desvanecían todas sus peleas y diferencias.

Desde lejos, los observaba una persona, que miraba con dulzura la tierna escena.

Era Luna, que estaba feliz por los dos.

"Son unas personas tan afortunadas" pensaba mientras seguía observando, el tierno beso.

Lentamente se fueron separando, pero solo para poder sentarse juntos, y abrazarse.

"Creo, que han sido la primera pareja que he reconciliado, ahora seguiré con la otra" pensó Luna mientras se alejaba del lago, y se dirigía al castillo.


	13. Nuestra confesión

_Bueno, como estaba muy feliz, les djo este mini-capítulo, y el proximo, ya sabran como sera, porque en el empezara lo mejor. Djen reviews plis y con su opinión, me hacen muy feliz verlos, y tratare de poder hacer mas largos los capítulos._

Capítulo 13: Nuestra confesión

Draco y Hermione seguían abrazados, viendo como el atardecer se acababa y aparecía la noche.

La noche se veía diferente, el manto oscuro estrellado, estaba más brillante que nunca, y la luna, menguante, parecía un melón blanco, que estaba colgado en el cielo, esperando a que alguien lo recogiera.

-Linda la noche ¿no?-le comento Draco a Hermione.

-Sí.

-Draco¿no crees que tenemos que planear el proyecto?

-Si, pero después, ahora lo único que quiero es estar contigo-le dijo con una voz, que cautivo a Hermione, e hizo que se sonrojara.

"Lo bueno es que es de noche, porque si no…" pensó mientras recogía un mechón de cabello.

-¿Qué piensas?-le pregunto Draco, interesado.

-En el proyecto-mintió Hermione, no quería que descubriera que su voz la sonrojaba-estoy tratando de encontrar una forma que se vea interesante y llamativo.

-Claro, algo que se vea diferente.

-Exacto, me entendiste-dijo Hermione muy contenta.

-Bueno, creo que tendremos que pensar mucho-dijo Draco, mientras se estiraba.

-Draco, me gusta estar contigo-le dijo Hermione, sin pensarlo.

Fue ahora Draco quien se sonrojo, pues dijo algo, que impresiono a Hermione bastante.

-A mi también me gusta estar contigo, me ha gustado desde el tercer año, en el que me golpeaste.

Hermione río, pero a la vez dijo:

-Si lo recuerdo, me hiciste enojar bastante, pero¿sabes?, yo siempre quise conocerte a fondo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, siempre me sorprendías porque, no te abrías con nadie, bueno, solo conmigo este año.

-Lo que pasa, es que no confió en nadie, creo que todos son unos chismosos, pero tú eres diferente.

-Diferente¿en que sentido?

-Qué sabes escuchar, tratas de entender y ayudar.

-Me halagas Draco- le dijo Hermione con una voz, que le encanto.

Se quedaron callados, mientras observaban las estrellas.

Cada quien había confesado sus sentimientos, y lo que sentía por el otro.

Habían hecho su confesión, una, que recordarían mucho tiempo después.

-¿Nos vamos?-le pregunto Draco.

-Sí, no quiero que nos regañen.

Draco río ante el comentario, ayudo a Hermione a pararse, y caminaron juntos a la entrada del castillo, donde se despidieron, y se fueron a sus salas comunes respectivamente.

Estaban muy felices, al fin estaban juntos, sin que nadie los separara.


	14. Mi decisión

**_Bien, gracias x sus reviews, y finalmente llegamos a la parte q corresponde al resumen de la historia, quiero q por favor me den su opinion d este capítulo._**

Capítulo 14: Mi decisión

Draco Malfoy despertó un Jueves, muy tranquilo y animado, se baño y se vistió rápidamente, y después bajo a la sala, donde encontró a Pansy muy risueña.

Pansy, al ver a Malfoy muy animado, interpreto que algo en su plan no había salido bien, por lo que rápido fue a interrogarlo.

-¿Por qué tan contento?-le pregunto preocupada.

-Nada que te interese-le contesto Draco, como si ella fuera alguien no digno de importancia, y de cierta manera, lo era.

"Maldito, tuviste que arruinarme todo" pensó Pansy, mientras lo veía salir de la sala.

En el dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo año, una castaña despertó muy contenta.

"Qué bonito día" pensaba mientras se vestía, recogía sus cosas y bajaba a la sala.

-Hola Ginny-saludó a la pelirroja, que estaba sentada, enfrente de la chimenea, con gesto reflexivo.

Ella solo le dedico un gesto, y siguió contemplando la chimenea, como si fuera la última vez que la fuera a ver.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, unas voces la saludaron.

-Hola Hermione.

Eran Harry y Ron, que bajaban de los dormitorios de los chicos, con sus mochilas, muy cargadas.

-Hola chicos-les devolvió el saludo muy alegre.

-¿Por qué llorabas ayer?-le pregunto Ron muy interesado en la respuesta.

-Porque, porque estaba muy estresada, no aguantaba tanta presión.

Harry y Ron se dirigieron una mirada, que significaba: Algo nos oculta, pero no quiere que sepamos, y luego se dirigieron al agujero del retrato.

"Bueno, ya se fueron" pensó mientras se dirigía a la chimenea, para descubrir, que la pelirroja había desaparecido.

La busco en toda la torre de Gryffindor, pero no la encontró, y supuso que a lo mejor se había ido a desayunar.

Llego al Gran Comedor, y con rapidez se sentó al lado de Harry y Ron, y les pregunto por Ginny.

-No la hemos visto-le contesto Ron sin darle importancia al tema-quizás tenía que acabar tarea o encontrarse con su novio.

Al oír la palabra novio, Harry se atraganto con el cereal que estaba comiendo.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Volteo varias veces a ver a Harry, que estaba más callado que de costumbre, por lo que le pregunto:

-¿Todo está bien?

-¿Eh?, si claro-le contesto el chico distraído, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hermione intuyo que algo le pasaba, algo, en sus sentimientos amorosos.

"Ya le preguntare luego" pensó mientras se dirigían a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La clase, fue muy diferente a como la habían tenido antes.

-Bien chicos, hoy vamos a hacer un concurso-dijo la profesora Jazmín mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

Hermione noto como Ron miraba a la banca, en vez de a la profesora, como debía ser.

-El concurso, será una especie de carrera de obstáculos, los obstáculos, serán cosas que ya han visto en sus siete años en DCAO, por lo que espero excelentes resultados.

En una banca, cercana a la puerta, un chico observaba a Hermione, que miraba a Ron y luego a la profesora.

"Algún problema tendrá el Weasley" pensó Draco, mientras salía a los jardines con los demás estudiantes, sin saber la razón.

-El resultado más alto, tendrá un premio, que les diré que es, cuando se acabe todo.

Draco ni prestaba atención a lo que decía la profesora, estaba más entretenido viendo a los leones, que escuchar lo que hablaba.

El concurso tomo las dos horas completas y exactas que duraba la clase, por lo que los resultados se darían hasta la próxima semana, en la que tuvieran clase.

Draco se dirigió a su sala común, donde le esperaba una sorpresa, que cambiaria toda su forma de vida.

Encontró en su recamara, una carta de su padre, que decía así:

_Querido Draco:_

_He de comunicarte, que desde la derrota final del Señor Tenebroso, por parte de ese despreciable Harry Potter, el ministerio ha iniciado una búsqueda de los mortífagos activos._

_Como yo escape de la Prisión de Azkaban, y estuve con el Señor Oscuro, me están buscando._

_Tú has sido excluido de esto, gracias a que tu madre, dijo que eras víctima de una maldición imperdonable, sin embargo, yo estoy en peligro._

_Como participaste el año pasado, en el asesinato de Dumbledore, que realizo mi buen amigo Severus Snape, pero no llevas la marca tenebrosa, unos mortífagos desleales, han planeado tu captura, porque según ellos, te juntas con sangres sucias, cosa que se no es cierta, no halagas a los sangre limpia, algo que es falso, y no pareces un Slytherin._

_Te pido hijo, que actúes en estás semanas, como un verdadero Slytherin, aunque no es necesario que te lo pida, tu has sido siempre, un Slytherin de corazón._

_El día en que te pueda ver, tendremos que hablar de tu futuro, sobre tu boda y tu destino._

_Puede que las próximas semanas, te sientas vigilado, porque lo estarás, yo les he dicho a esos traidores, como eres, por lo que espero que continúes con esa actitud._

_Si me acaban capturando, o me espera otro destino, tu madre se encargara de los arreglos de tu casamiento. Has de saber, que tu madre y yo, ya tenemos a una candidata perfecta, te comunicaremos el nombre cuando sea debido._

_Esperando que estés bien_

_Tu padre_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Después de leer la carta, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, que la pequeña esperanza que tenía, de que sus padres cambiaran, se desvanecía en el aire, como si fuera humo que desaparecía.

La idea de que lo estuvieran vigilando, era insoportable, pues eso significaría, que no podría estar con una persona especial, Hermione.

"Maldición" pensó Draco, no aguantaba la idea, de estar separado de ella semanas.

"Quizás ni semanas, a lo mejor meses, o tal vez, nunca pueda volver a estar con ella" pensó con tristeza, mientras observaba en su ventana, el lago, lugar que le era muy especial y querido.

En cuanto a la idea del arreglo de su boda, el ya sabía que eso pasaría, idea que no aguantaba.

Recordaba perfectamente, la platica que habían tenido sus papas cuando el tenía seis años, una platica, que lo entristeció mucho.

Su madre y su padre, hablaban sobre las posibles candidatas para su boda, además, que su esposa, iba a ser alguien, que ellos eligieran.

"Eligieran, su elección" pensó Draco, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

"Tengo que hablar con ella, y después, tomare mi decisión"

Salio de su habitación corriendo, tomando la carta de su padre, y se dirigió a la entrada de su sala común.

Corría en los pasillos, con una velocidad sorprendente, y todos los estudiantes, se le quedaban mirando.

No la encontraba, no la veía en ningún sitio, y sin embargo, su tiempo estaba contado, no sabía desde cuando lo estarían vigilando.

"¿Y si han dicho, que me junto con sangres sucias, porque me han visto con Hermione?" se preguntaba muy preocupado, mientras salía a los jardines.

Cerca del bosque prohibido, Harry, Ron y Hermione, se despedían de Hagrid, lo habían visitado después de clases, y se habían entretenido bastante, viendo a los bowtruckles que tenía en su casa.

Se dirigieron al camino que conducía a la entrada del castillo, mientras conversaban de lo que habían visto.

Entonces, Hermione escucho un ruido, y se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Ron volviendo a donde ella estaba.

Justo en el momento en que Ron le hacía una pregunta, ella podía ver una cara que le era conocida, una cara, que quería hablar con ella privadamente.

-Olvide algo con Hagrid-mintió-iré por eso.

-¿Te acompañamos?-le preguntó Ron inseguro.

-No, no se preocupen, nos vemos al rato.

-OK.

Mientras los chicos se alejaban, y ella se "dirigía" a la cabaña de Hagrid, un chico la miraba con desesperación, su vida estaba en peligro, y tenía que tomar una decisión.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?-le pregunto preocupada, por la desesperación que mostraba el chico.

-Tienes que ver esto, y ayudarme-le contesto con voz seca.

Hermione tomo el papel doblado que le extendía, sin saber que era. Abrió el papel, y cuando acabo de leer la carta, sintió, que su mundo se empezaba a desmoronar.

-Draco¿qué vas a hacer?-le pregunto con una voz aterrada.

-No lo se¿tu que dices?

-Estás en peligro, en un grave peligro.

Draco al oír lo que le decía, sintió un dolor fuerte, sabía la decisión que ella iba a tomar, y a el le dolía bastante.

Hermione en cambio de Draco, no sentía dolor, al contrario, un vacío muy grande en su interior.

"Lo único que queda, es que nos separemos, será lo mejor" pensaba con tristeza Hermione mientras volvía la vista al bosque, no aguantaba ver a Draco, sentía que moriría de dolor cuando se dijeran lo que tenían que hacer, pero era por el bien de Draco.

"No soporto verla así de triste" pensaba Draco mientras veía como Hermione volteaba la vista hacía el bosque.

"No voy a aguantar estar separado de ella, sería muy triste, que solo nos podríamos comunicar con cartas, o peor, no poder, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?" pensó mientras veía el lago.

El lago, era muy especial para ambos, ahí habían pasado cosas extraordinarias como terribles, acaso ¿sería esa la última vez que ellos estuvieran viéndolo o estando en el juntos?

Ninguno podía dar una respuesta, solo sabían, que no iban a soportar estar separados.

-Hermione…-le dijo Draco después de unos quince minutos, que habían estado callados, viendo el lago.

Hermione no podía responder, seguía viendo el lago, pero con ojos llorosos, no soportaba más.

-Sí-le contesto con voz débil.

-Ya tome mi decisión.

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó mientras se secaba una lágrima que le resbalaba en la cara.

La decisión que había tomado Draco, era peligrosa, pero era lo que su corazón le decía.

-Seguiré estando junto a ti, recuerda el trabajo de McGonagall.

-Pero Draco¿estás seguro?-le pregunto con voz nerviosa.

-Sí, y te seguiré amando, estaré contigo incluso después que acabe el mes.

-¡Draco!, pero si te ven conmigo, te pueden hacer daño, y es lo que menos quiero.

-No me importara, aún así seguiré contigo.

Hermione no podía creer las palabras de Draco, no quería que el estuviera en peligro, por lo que dijo:

-Entonces Draco, aunque se me rompa el corazón, me separare de ti después del mes, si es la única forma en que estés a salvo.

Draco al oír su respuesta a lo que el había dicho, le dijo con dolor:

-Hermione, prefiero morir, a tener que separarme de ti.

Al escuchar eso, no aguanto más, y se puso a llorar silenciosamente, viendo de nuevo al lago.

Draco tomo a Hermione por el brazo, la volteo hacia donde estaba él y le seco las lagrimas delicadamente.

Hermione sentía que se derrumbaría de un momento a otro, sentía sentimientos tan tristes, profundos y desesperantes en su interior, que prefería estar en cualquier lugar, menos en el que estaba ahora.

Draco solo sentía valor y coraje en su interior, sensaciones que estarían con el siempre y cuando, que la castaña estuviera con él.

-Hermione, es mi decisión, y se lo que puede ocurrir, y voy a asumir las consecuencias-le dijo con una voz que la impresiono.

No pudo más que abrazarlo, sabía el peligro que corría, y no quería perderlo.

Después, Draco le levanto la cara, y la beso, algo que ella recibió muy bien.

En ese beso, iban mezclados dolores, tristezas, preocupaciones y esperanza, una débil esperanza, que tenía que seguir en pie.

Se separaron hasta que su respiración no pudo más, pero se dedicaron ambos, una sonrisa.

-Bueno Draco, me tengo que ir, nos vemos-le dijo Hermione dándole un fugaz beso, y caminando hacia el castillo.

"La decisión está tomada" pensaba Draco mientras veía a Hermione como se alejaba lentamente.

Era cierto lo que decía, la decisión estaba tomada, pero ¿cuáles serían las consecuencias?

Podían pasar un mes juntos, sin que le hicieran algo a él, pues tenía la excusa de que estaba con ella por el trabajo de McGonagall¿pero después?

"Después no se que pasara" pensaba Hermione, mientras entraba al castillo, estaba muy preocupada por lo que podría suceder después de un mes.

Cuando pasara el mes, todo cambiaria, y podría cambiar a algo no muy bueno.


	15. Las primeras preocupaciones

**_Hola, pues aqui ando poniendoles un capitulo despues d cierto tiempo, se q no es muy largo, pero estoy tratando que los proximos lo sean mas, gracias por sus reviews._**

Capítulo 15: Las primeras preocupaciones

Un Sábado muy lluvioso, despertó Hermione llorando, preocupada, había tenido un sueño horrible, una pesadilla que no tenía comparación a las que había tenido.

"Es peligroso lo que puede suceder, con mi dolor, después del mes tendré que evitarlo" pensó desesperada mientras entraba al baño.

Y si, las consecuencias podían ser dolorosas, pero para que pensara eso totalmente Hermione tuvo que soñar algo muy feo, un sueño que la congelo.

Había soñado, que estaba paseando con Draco en el lago, viéndose los dos y sonriéndose, entonces, con la rapidez en la que cae un rayo, se nublo el hermoso día y empezó a llover.

Por extraña razón, decidieron caminar cerca del bosque prohibido, donde ocurrió lo peor.

Se empezaron a oír ruidos extraños en los árboles, voces siniestras que susurraban, y para su sorpresa, salían cientos de mortífagos, rodeándolos.

Con un rápido_ Expelliarmus_ les quitaron sus varitas, y ellos quedaron indefensos, en ese momento, Hermione le había preguntado a Draco:

-¿Qué hacemos?

-No te muevas, yo tratare de arreglar la situación-le había dicho con la voz que la ponía nerviosa.

Draco empezó a tratar de dialogar con los mortífagos, pero ellos no se mostraron tan fáciles, y su nuevo líder había dicho:

-Draco, sabemos que eres un traidor, y vas a pagar caro.

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero no conseguirán nada-había respondido este con valor.

En menos de un segundo, un _Avada Kedavra_ había sido lanzado por su líder hacia Hermione, pero Draco actuando rápidamente se ponía enfrente de ella, protegiéndola, haciendo que el rayo fuera hacia el.

En ese momento, la Gryffindor gritaba, pues veía caer a Draco con rostro inexpresivo en el húmedo pasto, y alcanzaba a oír a la voz fría del líder:

-Yo confiaba en ti, pero me decepcionaste, he aquí tu merecido por traicionarnos con sangres sucias y otras cosas.

"Y ahí termino la pesadilla, como termino mi idea de que nada le podía pasar" recordaba Hermione, ya en el dormitorio, cepillándose el cabello.

Bajo las escaleras silenciosamente y con la mirada baja, sentía que su mundo, cambiaba, que todo que alguna vez tenía vida y alegría, se volvía sin color, opaco y triste.

-Hermione¿qué te pasa?-le preguntó Ginny, acercándose con cara preocupada.

-Nada, es solo que no dormí-mintiendo, esperaba que le funcionara, pues cada vez que mentía, siempre la descubrían. Para su sorpresa, Ginny se creyó su mentira diciendo:

-¡Ah!, no fuiste la única, creo que las niñas de segundo estaban haciendo una fiesta, porqué se oía mucho ruido.

-Exacto.

Bajaron Harry y Ron del dormitorio de chicos, y pronto se unieron a Hermione y a Ginny.

Se saludaron y todo, pero Ron y Hermione pudieron notar, que cuando Harry y Ginny se saludaron, sus miradas fueron a parar a otro lado, más no a los ojos de quien saludaban.

Ron y Hermione se encogieron de hombros, y seguidos por Harry y Ginny, que estaban más silenciosos de lo normal.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, que como siempre estaba lleno y ruidoso.

Ron y Hermione, hablaron normalmente, pero ni Ginny ni Harry pronunciaron una sola palabra, hasta que Ron les pregunto:

-¿Les sucede algo?

A lo que ellos contestaron con rapidez:

-No, nada.

Hermione en cambio, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y en el recuerdo de la horrible pesadilla.

En una mesa lejana a la de los leones, un chico miraba con atención el periódico, no había nada interesante, hasta que vio un artículo que lo helo.

_Mortífagos activos vistos cerca del colegio Hogwarts_

_Hoy, la Sra. Rosmerta, propietaria de la taberna "Las tres escobas" dijo haber visto actuar a ciertas personas extrañamente en la mañana, hasta que se dio cuenta que eran mortífagos._

_-Saque a mi gato a la azotea, como cada mañana, cuando vi a cinco individuos actuar extrañamente, pues se escondían y trataban de no llamar la atención._

_A la hora de cerrar su taberna, vio como dos individuos desconocidos, estaban forzando la reja de entrada para Hogwarts._

_La Sra. Rosmerta, trato de distinguir a los individuos, pero lo que realmente le confirmo, que eran mortífagos, era que alcanzo a ver un resplandor, en el brazo izquierdo de uno de ellos._

_-Vi que tenía algo que brillaba en el brazo izquierdo, hasta que el reflejo dio con la luz, y pude distinguir la marca tenebrosa._

_La historia con un solo testimonio, no es muy fácil de creer, pero vecinos en Hogsmeade, reportaron haber escuchado cerca de las 9:00 p.m., ruidos metálicos además que parecían forcejeos de abrir una reja._

_Después de que nuestro héroe Harry Potter, destruyo al Señor Tenebroso, el ministerio ha iniciado una búsqueda de los últimos mortífagos activos._

Después de leer el breve artículo, la respiración, se le volvió agitada, y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Si lo que decía el artículo era real, y lo más seguro era que lo fuera, tendría que tener mucho cuidado a partir del próximo mes.

Ese Sábado, planeaba poder reunirse con Hermione para empezar a trabajar en el proyecto de transformaciones, pero si los estarían vigilando, podría ser peligroso.

"Pero tengo la excusa del trabajo" pensó preocupado mientras se dirigía a su sala común, solo para descubrir algo.

En su cama, había una nota, y decía así:

_Draco:_

_Tenemos que advertirte, que sabemos que tienes una relación con una sangre sucia, y que sobretodo, eres un traidor._

_Te estaremos vigilando, pues estamos en todo Hogwarts, sin que se nos pueda ver._

_Podrás sentirte tranquilo, pero recuerda, que te estaremos vigilando, nos sentirás, pero cuando voltees a ver ya no estaremos, pero seguiremos observándote._

_Pagaras por ser un traidor, al menos que demuestres lo contrario._

_Att: Los Mortífagos_

"Así que ya me están vigilando, perfecto" pensó Draco con rencor mientras doblaba la nota.

"Pero debo de mostrar valor, no me van a derrotar tan fácilmente como creen" pensaba mientras se dirigía al campo de Quidditch a volar un rato, para aligerar la tensión.

Sabía que estaba lloviendo, pero necesitaba desesperadamente relajarse.

En la biblioteca, Hermione estaba leyendo, pero, lo que en realidad hacía, era en pensar en Draco.

"Está en un grave peligro, y no quiero que lo este más por mi culpa" pensaba con tristeza.

"Bueno, pues es cierta la excusa del trabajo de McGonagall, pero ¿y después del mes?, no quiero ni pensar".

Sabiendo, que no iba a poder realizar nada de tarea con esos pensamientos, salio de la biblioteca con aire preocupado y de tristeza a la vez.

Estaba muy preocupada, pues podía pasar algo alarmante, y que ella tuviera la culpa.

"Basta, estoy muy estresada" pensaba mientras caminaba por los solitarios pasillos.


	16. La primera farsa

Capítulo 16: La primera farsa

"Está vez si no puedo volar, está demasiada fuerte la lluvia" pensaba Draco con enojo mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor a comer, había tratado de montarse en su escoba, pero el clima estaba muy malo.

Después de haber comido rápidamente, de mala gana fue a la biblioteca, tenía que empezar el trabajo de McGonagall.

"¿Dónde estará Hermione?" pensaba mientras sacaba unos libros de la estantería de Transformaciones.

Hermione estaba, en su habitación, viendo el triste clima, que por alguna extraña razón, la sentía hacer mal.

"¿Por qué me afecta tanto el clima?" pensaba mientras se sentaba en su cama, a seguir observándolo.

Desde pequeña, siempre se había comportado como el clima, si había sol, ella estaba muy feliz, si estaba enojada, había unos rayos y truenos horribles, y si lloraba, llovía.

"Creo que tengo que ver lo del trabajo de transformaciones" pensaba mientras salía de su sala común.

Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que la escuchara sin interrumpir, y en menos de un segundo encontró la respuesta: Luna.

"Pero será después, tengo que pensar en lo de McGonagall"

Camino hacia la biblioteca, hasta que escucho algo que la hizo detenerse.

-Al parecer mortífagos cerca y…-decía un estudiante de Hufflepuff de 4° año.

-Perdón, pero ¿qué decías?-le pregunto una preocupada Hermione.

-Que salio en el periódico sobre unos mortífagos vistos cerca de Hogwarts…

Lo único que escucho fue eso, porque en su mente apareció otra vez la horrible pesadilla, que fue muy nítida.

Siguió caminando, pero con una sensación de vacío, un vacío, que con cada paso que daba, se volvía más pesado.

Llego a la biblioteca, y fue inmediatamente a la estantería de transformaciones, tomo el primer libro que encontró, se sentó y se puso a leer.

Leer no era la palabra adecuada, pues estaba llorando, eran lagrimas de miedo y preocupación, lagrimas, que vio un Slytherin.

"Y ahora que le pasa" pensaba con preocupación Draco, esperaba que no se enterara del anuncio del periódico, pero siempre acababan extendiéndose las noticias.

Le escribió una nota en un papel, y se lo paso disimuladamente.

"Perfecto, lo que me faltaba" pensó Hermione al recibir la nota de Draco.

La nota decía así:

_Hermione:_

_No se las razones de tu llanto, pero espero no ser yo una de ellas. Para nuestra mala fortuna, ya me están vigilando, recuerda que en esté mes, estamos justificados, pero cuando empiece Diciembre, no se que pasara._

_Solo te pido que recuerdes, que aunque estemos separados, yo te seguiré amando._

_Además, tengo que hablar contigo sobre un asunto que yo he dejado pendiente._

_Por cierto¿Empezamos el trabajo?_

_Att: Draco Malfoy_

Por extraña coincidencia, cuando acabo de leer la nota, se le había quitado el llanto, y se sentía más calmada, pero aun preocupada.

Le respondió a su nota, con está pequeña anotación:

_Draco:_

_No eres por ti por quien lloro, estoy muy estresada y preocupada por lo que puede llegar a pasar._

_Empecemos el trabajo, únicamente una pregunta¿Cómo me debo comportar contigo?_

_Att: Hermione G._

"Buena pregunta¿cómo te debes comportar?" se pregunto Draco al acabar de leer la breve nota.

No quería tener problemas con los mortíos, pero a la vez, no quería herir a la castaña.

Le volvió a mandar una nota, diciéndole a su pesar, que se comportara como si lo odiara.

"Algún día dejaremos de tener problemas" pensó con melancolía Hermione al recibir el papel.

"Bueno, como si estuviéramos en el año pasado".

-Empecemos a trabajar Malfoy-le dijo con una voz no muy convincente.

Draco se le quedo mirando, tendría que afinar como actor, pero debía intentarlo.

-Nunca haré lo que me dices sangre sucia, solo lo hago por mi calificación.

-Claro¿cómo lo vamos a planear?

-Granger, decide tú, yo haré después algo, y tú el resto.

-Bien, me sentare a pensar, y tu haz lo mismo por favor.

-Aja.

Se sentó junto a Draco, y no pudo evitar mirarlo, era triste tener que fingir, pero era capaz de todo por él.

Estuvieron leyendo más de dos horas, sin dirigirse la palabra, era una tortura para ambos, pero debían de hacerlo por su bien.

-¿Ya tienes una idea?-le preguntó Draco fríamente.

"Qué pésimo actor soy" pensó con enojo.

-Pues, pensé en una serie de ejemplos, una secuencia.

-¿Y qué más?

-Con carteles, escribir el objetivo de cada año de transformaciones, y, aparte hechizos.

-OK, está bien, eso haremos.

-Tú no decides nada, lo decidimos entre los dos.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así Granger, te lo advierto.

-Mira como tiemblo Malfoy-dijo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Suficiente por hoy, te espero mañana a la misma hora, mismo lugar, para empezar con los carteles-y sin decir más, se fue.

"Así por un mes no voy a aguantar" pensaba mientras entraba a su sala común.

-Draco-lo llamó una voz que conocía.

-¿Qué quieres Zabini?

-¿Está desocupada Pansy?

-Qué poco respeto te tienes, si está libre desde hace mucho.

-Bien, hoy estaré ocupado, así que no me molestes-le dijo marchándose.

Eso, fue suficiente para Draco, lo alcanzo y le dijo:

-Mide tus palabras Blaise, si no quieres problemas.

-Bueno, perdóname-le contesto cuando entraba Pansy.

-Ah! Aquí estás amor-le dijo a Pansy.

-¿Qué quieres Blaise?

-Oh! Tú sabrás…

-¿Dónde?

-En mi habitación si no te importa.

-Bien.

Ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio de Zabini, donde cerraron la puerta.

"Se ve que nunca se van a respetar" pensaba Draco mientras entraba a su habitación.

Caía la noche, una noche fría, en la que se podían ver y contar las estrellas.


	17. Trabajo y desesperaciones

_Gracias por los reviews, no saben lo importante que son para mi, y aqui les dejo este capítulo, espero sus reviews como siempre, grax._

Capítulo 17: Trabajo y desesperaciones

El mes de Noviembre, se presento como debía ser, frío y con inicios de pequeñas nevadas.

Draco y Hermione, se volvieron a reunir, para empezar a elaborar los carteles.

Todos los alumnos de 7° año que estudiaban transformaciones, estaban atareados con el trabajo que les había dejado McGonagall.

Nadie estaba contento con la pareja que le había tocado, en especial los Gryffindors.

-¡YA BASTA!-gritó Ron una tarde, en la que estaban planeando el trabajo.

-Sr.Weasley, venga de inmediato-lo llamó la profesora McGonagall.

"La tercera vez en la semana" recordó Hermione, Ron no soportaba para nada a Pansy.

Flash Back

Estaban en la primera clase de la semana de transformaciones, la mayoría de los alumnos ya tenían planeados sus trabajos, excepto unos cuantos.

Pansy y Ron se sentaron al final del aula para empezar a planear su trabajo, pero ninguno se mostraba muy cooperativo.

-Y bien-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Ay! No se…-dijo descaradamente la Slytherin, suficiente para que Ron perdiera la paciencia y fuera llamado por la profesora.

En la segunda clase, Ron había tratado de mostrarse más paciente, pero Pansy era experta en que las personas perdieran la paciencia, y empezó a hablar de su vida, cosa que no solo lo aburrió, también lo desespero.

-Caso perdido-les había comentado a Harry y Hermione al final de la clase.

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Se puede saber que le sucede?-le preguntó la profesora con una voz severa.

-Mire, el problema es ella, no yo, no coopera nada, ni expone ideas¡nada de nada!

-Bueno, voy a hablar con Parkinson, y usted por favor, no grite más en clase, o lo tendré que sacar.

-Sí profesora.

En las siguientes semanas, todos se mostraban más nerviosos, pues pronto llegaría Diciembre, y tendrían que exponer su trabajo a McGonagall.

Finalmente, llego la última semana de Noviembre, y ya todos los alumnos tenían preparado su material.

-Ese fue el último ¿no?-pregunto Draco de malhumor en la última clase de transformaciones del mes.

-Sí-contesto Hermione cansada.

Volteó a ver los demás trabajos, y tuvo que admitir que había unos demasiado buenos y otros malísimos.

"Como el de Ron" pensaba mientras veía su espantoso trabajo.

Al pobre, se le había ocurrido, colgar en un árbol, ejemplos de todas las transformaciones posibles, además de pegarles una etiqueta con su descripción.

Pansy solo había hecho las etiquetas, lo demás lo había hecho él, por lo que aún así, era un esfuerzo considerable.

Harry y Zabini, habían hecho una maqueta gigante con los ejemplos de los más sencillos a los más complejos, era creativo el trabajo, y había costado bastante esfuerzo realizarla.

-Van a sacar la mejor calificación-decían los estudiantes, admirando la gigantesca maqueta.

-Y ellos sacaran la peor-comentaban los estudiantes viendo el trabajo de Ron y Pansy.

-Acabo la clase-anunció la profesora McGonagall-A la siguiente clase, iniciaran las exposiciones.

Todos salieron del aula, comentando sobre los trabajos que habían realizado, y cual sería el mejor.

-El mío está horrible-decía un desanimado Ron.

-Creo que sacare una buena calificación-dijo muy animado Harry.

-¿Y tú?-le preguntaron a Hermione.

-Bueno, considero que realice un buen trabajo, por lo que espero mínimo, un Supera las expectativas.

En eso, se les acerco Ginny, muy contenta.

-Hola¿Qué cuentan?-los saludo.

-Sobre los trabajos de McGonagall-le respondió Harry.

-Ah! Cuando pase por el aula, observe una maqueta gigante muy padre¿de quién es?

-Mía y de Zabini-volvió a responder Harry.

-Vaya, pues creo que sacaras una excelente calificación.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó aún más animado.

-Pues claro, tanto trabajo y esfuerzo merece recompensa ¿no?-contestó sonriente Ginny, y sin esperar respuesta, se alejo.

-¿Vamos a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana?-preguntó contenta Hermione.

-Lo siento Herms, pero tengo práctica de Quidditch ese día con el equipo-dijo Harry.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que decirle a esa tonta lo que tiene que decir.

-Bueno, son cosas que pasan-y se alejo casi corriendo de ellos.

"Estoy en plena desesperación, necesito a Luna" pensaba mientras entraba al castillo.

Decidió ir rápido a la biblioteca, a regresar un libro que ya había acabado de leer.

"Pero si es Luna" pensaba cuando logro distinguir una rubia cabellera, que se alejaba.

-¡Hey Luna!-la llamó cuando ya dejaba el libro y la seguía.

Luna volteo, y se encontró con Hermione, pero pudo advertir, que algo estaba mal, pues tenía cara de preocupación.

-Hermione¿qué te pasa?-le preguntó con preocupación.

En ese momento, en la mente de la castaña, aparecieron imágenes y recuerdos, algunos eran lindos, otros era mejor olvidarlos.

No soportaba más, fue demasiado para ella, que estalló en lagrimas, no siempre se pueden esconder los sentimientos, a veces es mejor sacarlos.

-Pero¿qué te pasa?

-No puedo más Luna, no más.

"Mejor me la llevo de aquí" pensaba la rubia mientras trataba de que Hermione caminara para dirigirse a otro lugar donde pudieran hablar con calma.

"En el baño, ya que" se resigno mientras iban a los sanitarios más próximos.

Entraron, y Hermione, se sujeto de un lavabo, y siguió llorando.

-Luna, estoy desesperada.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, a ti te confíe mi secreto de Draco y yo.

-Sí, y lo sigo guardando.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, tantas, que ya no puedo más.

-A ver explícame-dijo con paciencia.

-Nuestras preocupaciones iniciaron, cuando un día, el recibió una carta de su padre y…-empezó Hermione, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Cuando acabo de oír la historia, no sabía que decir, ambos se encontraban en una situación peligrosa, y cuando llegara Diciembre, todas sus esperanzas, se desvanecerían.

-¿Y tus amigos?

-¡Ellos están siempre ocupados Luna! Harry con prácticas de Quidditch y me imagino que con problemas amorosos que no quiere contar, y Ron, tiene que estar con la tonta de Pansy, además, que una tarde escuche, que pensaba ligar a una chica.

Saber que el pelirrojo trataba de ligar, le dolía, pues las cicatrices que tenía de su breve y tormentosa relación, eran muy frágiles, y se abrían en el momento menos esperado.

-¿Y Ginny?-le preguntó Luna después de un breve silencio.

-Ha estado muy rara últimamente, la noto callada y triste, no es como siempre.

-Bueno, únicamente recuerda Herms, que el te seguirá amando a pesar de lo que suceda, no pierdas la esperanza, veras que todo se arreglara.

-Pero¿y esté mes que viene?, ya no vamos a estar en ningún momento juntos.

-Hermione¿por qué estás tan preocupada?

-Por lo que le puede pasar a él.

Luna respiro hondo, sin tener palabras con las que continuar, era confusa la historia de su amiga, y a la vez, triste, el amor que tenía con Draco, era inusual.

-Ten valor, es lo único que necesitas, con ello, afrontaras todo.

-Pero, Draco…

-El ya tomo su decisión, y piensa tener valor, por eso estás en Gryffindor, recuérdalo.

En ese momento, Hermione, entendió a fondo, una frase célebre de Dumbledore: Lo que nos hace diferentes, son nuestras elecciones.

"Pues bien, he tomado mi decisión" pensó mientras se secaba las lagrimas, iba a afrontar con valor los riesgos.

A partir del próximo mes, empezaría en Hogwarts, la etapa de las intrigas, misterios y decepciones.


	18. Una noche de Diciembre

_Agradezco los reviews, muchas gracias, y bueno, aqui les dejo este capítulo, y por favor, denme su opinión de el, grax de nuevo._

Capítulo 18: Una noche de Diciembre

Un Gryffindor, caminaba hacia el castillo de Hogwarts, la primera noche del frío mes de Diciembre, recién entrada la noche.

"Qué día" pensaba Ron, mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido, había sido un día muy extraño.

Flash Back

-Hermione¿se puede saber que te sucede?-le había preguntado en la comida a su amiga, pues no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el día.

Ella, hizo un gesto negativo, y para su sorpresa, se levanto llorando y corrió.

-¿Qué le pasa?-le pregunto a Harry.

-No se-contestó con voz débil, el también había estado muy callado, pero no como Hermione.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-le preguntó molesto.

-Nada-le respondió y siguió comiendo.

Se alejo de Harry, y se acerco a Ginny, que estaba sentada un poco lejos de ellos, sola.

-¿Qué le sucede?-le preguntó esperando una respuesta.

Ella no hizo ningún gesto ni expresión alguna, y siguió comiendo lentamente.

-¿¡AHORA A TI QUE TE PASA?!-gritó desesperado.

Eso, fue suficiente para Ginny, pues con la cara roja como su cabello, le gritó enfrente de todos:

-¡MIRA RON, YA ME HARTASTE¡NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA, ENTIENDE QUE ES MÍA, Y SOY YO QUIEN DECIDE MI DESTINO!

Y sin más, se levanto corriendo de la mesa conteniendo las lágrimas furiosas.

Cuando Ron regresaba molesto a su asiento con Harry, descubrió que él ya no estaba.

"¿¡Qué les pasa a todos?!" se preguntaba mientras salía del Gran Comedor, molesto por las miradas de los estudiantes.

Llego enojado, a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tratando de controlarse.

-Bueno chicos, siento no poder haberles dado sus resultados hasta hoy, pero he estado muy ocupada.

"¿Y con quien será?" pensaba mientras recordaba el día que había conocido al novio de la joven profesora.

Observó alrededor, Hermione se encontraba en una banca, sola y lejos, Harry igual, y él también.

-Bien, los mejores resultados fueron de: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Zabini Blaise-anunció la profesora con orgullo-.Muy bien chicos, en la siguiente clase se enteraran de lo que ocurrirá por sus excelentes calificaciones.

Únicamente Ron y Draco sonrieron, los demás, no hicieron gesto alguno.

Al finalizar la última clase del día, el pelirrojo había decidido dar un vuelo con su escoba para liberar la tensión.

No se había dado cuenta, que empezaba a oscurecer, hasta que se encontró sumergido en la más profunda oscuridad de la noche.

Fin del Flash Back

"Vaya que fue un mal día" pensaba al finalizar el recuerdo del día que había tenido.

Entonces, escucho un ruido, parecido a un crujido de ramas procedente del Bosque Prohibido.

No hizo caso, pero el sonido, empezó a volverse realmente fuerte, por lo que decidió acercarse.

Desde el momento que se acerco, hubiera sabido, que algo le iba a suceder, si en ese instante, se hubiera alejado, la historia sería diferente.

Pero no se alejo, su curiosidad pudo más que su instinto, podía escuchar en su cabeza, una voz que le decía que se alejara, sin embargo, no puso atención a su advertencia.

Todos los seres humanos, tenemos una curiosidad inimaginable, nos sentimos atraídos de inmediato por algo que no conozcamos, pero, si escuchamos una advertencia, debemos oírla, porque si no lo hacemos, las consecuencias, pueden ser realmente malas.

Se acerco, cada vez más y más, hasta que entro completamente al bosque prohibido, tratando de distinguir exactamente de donde venía el misterioso sonido.

Y como si no hubiera habido un segundo atrás, se escucho una voz, una hermosa y fina voz que lo encanto de inmediato.

"Tengo que saber de quien es esa voz" se decía cuando veía como llegaba a un claro.

"Pero, en teoría, no hay claros aquí, árboles nada más" pensaba mientras analizaba con la vista el lugar.

Había recorrido un largo trecho hechizado por la hermosa voz, sin darse cuenta de donde estaba.

Se volvió a oír ese sonido divino, y sin tomarle importancia a su situación, siguió caminando, dispuesto a encontrar a la dueña de la dulce voz.

Camino durante una hora, escuchando, sonidos extraños e inquietantes, sus ojos parecían ver ojos y criaturas nunca vistas, creía que se estaba volviendo loco.

Llegó al final, a un lugar, donde no había un solo árbol ni señal de criatura viviente, la voz, ya no se oía.

Empezaba a sentir miedo, el lugar estaba en un completo y total silencio, podía oír al viento silbar débilmente y oír a los lejanos árboles, moviendo sus hojas.

"Voy a esperar" se dijo con cierto nerviosismo, mientras se dirigía a una roca que había visto hace poco.

Se sentó, tratando de distraer sus pensamientos, viendo sus zapatos deportivos, había empezado a arrepentirse de su intromisión al Bosque.

Después de un breve tiempo, alcanzó a oír débilmente a la fina voz, que había sido la causante de su caminata.

Sin más, corrió hacia la dirección de donde provenía el maravilloso sonido, ya no podía aguantar la tentación de conocer a la dueña de tan magnifica voz.

Arribo, a un lugar otra vez con árboles tupidos, que no se alcanzaba a ver, el oscuro cielo de la fría noche de Diciembre.

En medio de ese lugar, había una roca, y distinguía una luz brillante, que resplandecía como una estrella.

"¿Qué es esa luz?" se preguntó mientras se acercaba más, a tratar de observar mejor lo que realmente era.

Sentada en la roca, se encontraba una magnifica y bella joven, de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, era blanca como la porcelana, y tenía un rubio y claro cabello, que le caía por su espalda como una pequeña cascada.

Iba vestida con un vestido, de moda en épocas antiguas, estaba descalza, y llevaba un collar, con un distintivo, que no alcanzó a distinguir bien, pero de él irradiaba la luz.

Entono una hermosa nota, que hizo que Ron la mirara con ojos tiernos.

Pero¡ay!, como a veces es tonto el hombre, al no darse cuenta, que a veces los ojos nos engañan y vale más mirar con el corazón.

La joven, le tomo la mano, sonriéndole de una manera, que hizo que el pelirrojo no tuviera resistencia.

Le apretó la mano, haciendo que le doliera.

Lo único que alcanzaba a ver Ron, era imágenes borrosas, de una mujer hermosa, que se convertía en un horrible ser, y como aparecían a su lado más de su especie, sin poder ver más, cayó al suelo inconsciente.


	19. La desaparición de Ron

_Agradezco mucho sus reviews, y les pido una disculpa por no poder haberles actualizado con un capítulo, pero no puedo subir documentos a la página, y cuando trato de entrar a la pagina de ayuda, me marca q ya no existe, afortunadamente consegui la manera de poder traerles este capítulo, perdon por el retraso, pero no encontraba la manera._

Capítulo 19: La desaparición de Ron y extrañas actitudes

Hermione despertó un Viernes, preocupada, aunque ya era normal que despertara así, últimamente, había tenido unas pesadillas espantosas, que la despertaban en la noche, haciendo que fuera difícil volver a conciliar el sueño.

Se baño y vistió rápidamente, y bajo a su sala común, que estaba vacía.

"Es comprensible, porque es muy temprano" se dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón, a esperar que alguno de sus amigos bajara.

Después de quince minutos, empezaron a bajar los leones, pero ninguno era Ginny, Harry o Ron.

Siguió esperando, y distinguió entre tanto alumnado, a una cabellera pelirroja que salía por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Decidió seguirla y alcanzarla para desayunar juntas, pero Ginny caminaba muy rápido, parecía que corría, y ella, con tantos libros, no podía moverse tan rápido.

-¡Ginny!-la llamó finalmente cuando se canso de seguirla.

La llamada, se detuvo, más no se volteo, cosa que sorprendió a la castaña.

Se le acerco, y le dijo:

-¿Te sucede algo?

-¡Basta! No más-le respondió con lágrimas en los ojos volteándola a ver y tapándose los oídos.

Hermione al ver su reacción, se asusto y preocupo más de lo que estaba y le pregunto nerviosa.

-Ginny¿qué pasa?

-No más-le contestó débilmente con un sollozo-.Ya no soporto más Hermione.

-¿Qué Ginny?

-Qué intenten controlar mi vida-dijo sollozando-.No dejan que tome mis decisiones, y si me ven extraña, no se pueden contener, y empiezan a interrogarme y a preguntarme cosas.

-Pero, si lo hacemos es por tu bien.

-No, no entiendes, yo quiero resolver las cosas por mi sola, y si necesito ayuda, la pido.

-Pero…

-¡BASTA¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-explotó Ginny y se alejo llorando.

Hermione no la siguió, sabía que su amiga necesitaba estar sola, y cuando tomaba la dirección para el Gran Comedor, pudo divisar unos ojos verdes con lentes.

"Harry" pensó al instante, pero cuando trato de encontrar esos ojos, estos ya habían desaparecido.

Siguió caminando, y cuando se sentó en la mesa de los Gryffindors, no vio a ninguno de sus amigos.

"Todos se están comportando muy raro" pensaba mientras comía su cereal.

En las clases, para su extrañeza, no vio para nada a Ron, cosa que se le hizo preocupante, pues el no faltaba a las clases solo por algo extremo.

Harry si estaba, pero distante, como si no supiera que Hermione estaba sentada sola unas bancas atrás de él.

La castaña suspiro, y siguió escribiendo el resumen de Encantamientos, no se daba cuenta, que desde lejos, la observaba Draco.

"Y pensar que ahora estoy en peligro" pensaba mientras estaba atento a cada movimiento de su chica predilecta.

¿Por qué se comporta así la vida con nosotros?

Es una pregunta, que nos hacemos todos alguna vez, pues no siempre estamos contentos, con nuestra situación, y a veces, la respuesta nos viene a nosotros de una forma que no nos imaginamos.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases de ese día, y Draco Malfoy se dirigió a su sala común, meditando sobre los peligros que habría en ese mes.

Encontró para su desgracia, una nota en su cama, y ya sabía lo que eso significaba.

"¿Y ahora que quieren los mortífagos?" pensó con enojo mientras se sentaba en su cama, y desdoblaba la nota.

Con esta nota, podemos mostrar, como a veces nuestras intuiciones son incorrectas, y quizás demasiado.

_Draco: _

_Te espero en la entrada principal del castillo, debemos de hablar sobre algo muy importante que nos concierne a ti y a mí. _

_Por favor, no faltes, es urgente. _

_Att: Pansy _

"Primero me hace la vida imposible, y luego me busca, no la entiendo" pensaba mientras salía de su dormitorio.

No tenía nada de ganas de estar con ella de nuevo, e incluso pensaba que podía tratarse de una trampa para que el y Hermione de nuevo se pelearan, pero por el sentido de la carta, algo le decía que debía de ir.

Ya era de noche, y el castillo estaba muy oscuro y con pocos alumnos caminando hacia sus dormitorios.

Luego de unos quince minutos, llegó a la entrada principal, pero no había nadie.

"Perfecto, otra de sus tonterías" pensó con enojo mientras se daba vuelta, para regresarse a su sala común.

Pero en ese momento, la poca luz que había quedo eliminada por una oscuridad tan profunda, que no se podía quitar con ningún hechizo.

"Maldita sea, es ese polvo peruano" recordó tratando de salir de esa inquietante oscuridad.

Sintió como una mano, le tomaba la suya y lo empujaba hacia la gran puerta, abriéndose está y saliendo al exterior.

-Listo, ya estamos seguros-dijo una voz que reconoció al instante, era Pansy.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunto muy enojado.

-Para que nadie nos viera salir, hay mucho de que hablar.

-Lo que digas, movámonos.

Ambos se dirigieron a un roble que estaba a una corta distancia, ese siempre había sido su lugar preferido cuando ellos eran novios.

-Lo extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Nuestra relación, cuando fuimos novios, tu eras una persona diferente conmigo, y me respetabas.

-Lo se-contestó Draco molesto con el tema.

-En cambio, otros solo me usan-suspiro y continuo-.Pero bueno, ese no es el tema, el punto es que sabes que te están vigilando ¿no?

-Sí, lo se desde el mes pasado.

-Pues bien, creo que…

-¿Qué?-preguntó el rubio con interés al ver como la Slytherin empezaba a ponerse incomoda.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa, se que hice mal al comportarme así contigo y con Granger, y si realice eso, creo que fue por celos, que ahora ya no tengo, pero, quiero que vuelvas a ser mi amigo, solo eso-dijo Pansy algo sonrojada aunque con la oscuridad de la noche no se le notaba.

"No puede ser cierto" pensaba el chico mientras trataba de asimilar lo que le había dicho.

¿Pansy Parkinson pidiendo una disculpa? Era una cosa que si era rara e inusual.

La amistad, es algo de lo que todos necesitamos siempre, y más cuando solo teníamos a una persona como amigo¿Qué sucedería si lo perdiéramos? Sería nuestro fin, no aguantaríamos estar solos tanto tiempo.

-Bien, volvemos a ser amigos-dijo finalmente.

Si quisiéramos saber porqué acepto volver a ser amigo de Pansy, tendríamos que retroceder al final del 6° año que tuvieron en Hogwarts.

Flash Back

Draco Malfoy estaba en el callejón Knockturn sentado en una banca, a las once de la noche.

Estaba frustrado, asustado y sentía que su vida iba de mal en peor.

"Lo asesino, no puedo creerlo" pensaba con terror al recordar como su profesor predilecto, Snape, había asesinado a un director que aunque le caía mal, le había dado varias oportunidades.

"Mi vida es un desastre" pensaba mientras se cubría la cara con las manos, podía recordar perfectamente su vida.

Tenía seis años, y podía escuchar una plática de sus padres, en la que discutían sobre su futura esposa y boda.

Tenía once años, su padre y madre estaban orgullosos de que hubiera entrado a Slytherin.

Tenía 14, podía escuchar como su padre planeaba su entrada a los mortífagos, y su madre, le rogaba que escogiera otro destino para su hijo, menos ese.

Y por último, tenía 16 años, y veía como Dumbledore salía volando por causa de Snape.

"No resistiré más" se decía a la vez que se le caía la temblorosa varita de la mano.

-Draco¿qué te sucede?-le preguntó una voz que conocía.

-Fuera Pansy, no ahora-le contestó de mala gana.

-Te conozco Draco, y se que algo te pasa, y no vengo a molestarte-le contestó con una inusual voz tranquila.

El rubio la volteo a ver, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

¿Desde cuando Pansy Parkinson no molesta y se mete en los problemas?

-¡Por favor! Mi vida va de mal en peor, y no quiero más problemas.

-Pero Draco…

-Mira, si no he podido disfrutar mi vida, al menos déjame disfrutar la angustia¡déjame disfrutar de algo!

Vio como la chica respiraba profundamente, y decía con una voz calmada, como si no hubiera recibido nunca una mala contestación:

-Draco, entiende que tu disfrutas tu vida como quieras, y nadie más que ¡tu! Decides tu destino.

-Óyeme, yo no me dejo manipular por nadie

-Excepto por tu padre.

Esa fue la realidad, a la que por primera vez, cayo el Slytherin, una verdad, que el nunca había visto de esa forma, y que su amiga le había hecho ver.

Pero¿por qué la consideraba amiga? Bueno, porque eran tiempos diferentes, lugares distintos, y por mucho que tratara de negarlo, lo conocía bastante bien.

-Ven Draco, vamonos a comer algo-le decía mientras le tomaba la mano, y se dirigían a un restaurante.

Fin Flash Back

-Bueno, te lo agradezco-le dijo la chica después de un rato silencioso.

-¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

-Ah, si, que te están vigilando, y…

-¿Y qué?-preguntó nervioso.

-Que empiezan a sospechar que tienes algo con Granger-le contestó rápidamente.

El rostro del Slytherin, empezó a endurecerse, con las palabras que ella decía.

-Pansy¿¡qué hiciste?!-le preguntó furioso.

-Te juro que nada, desde el día que los separe, no he vuelto ni he dicho nada sobre ti y la sangre sucia.

-No la llames así.

-Perdón, pero créeme que te digo la verdad.

-Pansy…

-Es la verdad, y lo único que te puedo decir, es que tengas cuidado, puede que te estén vigilando detalladamente, y si yo fuera tu, le diría a Granger que al menos se mantuviera alejada por un buen rato-finalizó alejándose del chico, y corriendo hacia el castillo.

El Slytherin no la siguió, sabía que algo conocía ella que no le podía revelar, pero al menos, ya tenía el conocimiento, que lo estaban observando más de lo que el creía.

"Siempre toman unas actitudes muy extrañas" pensaba mientras volvía al castillo.

Lejos, en la sala común de los leones, unos chicos estaban preocupados por su amigo.

-¿Pero dónde está Ron?-preguntó Hermione con inquietud a Harry.

-Hermione, te juro que no lo he visto en todo el día.

-Pues que casualidad que nadie lo ha visto.

-Algo le debió de haber pasado, y ¿sabes desde cuando?

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó histérica.

-Desde su vuelo por la noche.

Al fin habían dado con el hecho, al fin se acordaban, que el pelirrojo nunca volvió de su vuelo.

¿Dónde estaba?

Era una pregunta, que no podían contestar, pero sabían, que por la curiosidad de su amigo, que siempre estaba fresca y viva, no podría estar en un buen lugar.


	20. Una búsqueda nocturna

_Aquí les traigo este capítulo, agradezco sus reviews, y si hay personas que me leen y no estan registradas, ya esta disponible el review anónimo. Espero su opinión como siempre, haber q les parecio esta parte de la historia, contestando a preguntas, esta parte es esencial para la trama, en un próximo capítulo sabran porque. Salu2

* * *

_

Capítulo 20: Una búsqueda nocturna

Una Gryffindor despertó un Sábado, temblando de miedo, había tenido una pesadilla tan nítida y tan real, que le sorprendía el hecho de estar en su cama, y no en el misterioso lugar en el que ocurría todo.

"Qué este bien" rogaba con el pensamiento Hermione, estaba muy preocupada, y sentía que su corazón no iba a soportar más tensión de la que ya estaba viviendo.

Se baño rápidamente, y se vistió con unos jeans pegados, un suéter que tenía rayas de colores, y unas botas negras que le gustaban mucho.

Bajo a la sala común, donde estaba Harry sentado en un sillón, observando el fuego, con unos ojos que le delataban a Hermione que algo no estaba bien.

-Harry¿te ocurre algo?-le preguntó insegura, a la vez que escuchaba unos pasos de la escalera de las chicas.

-No Hermione, adelántate, yo voy en un rato.

Y sabiendo, que hubiera sido mejor quedarse con él y ver que le sucedía, se fue a desayunar.

Como ese día, no había clases, los estudiantes generalmente se despertaban tarde, y trataban de llevarse las cosas a la ligera.

En el Gran Comedor, se encontró con que había unos pocos alumnos, los demás seguían en la cama.

"Flojos" pensaba con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su solitaria mesa, donde ella era la única.

Desayuno un cereal tranquilamente, y observaba como los estudiantes llegaban poco a poco.

Luego de una hora, ya las mesas estaban completamente llenas, y se podía escuchar como de unos leves murmullos al comienzo subían las conversaciones a unas carcajadas, unas charlas demasiado animadas y las diferentes clases de pláticas que uno tiene con sus amistades.

"Y Harry nunca apareció" pensó cuando ya salía a los jardines a respirar un aire puro.

Cuando deseamos algo intensamente, el tiempo parece ser contado lentamente, como si un segundo equivaliera un siglo, y cuando, no queremos que algo ocurra, el tiempo no se deja contar.

El tiempo, todo ocurre en el, el es el testigo de hechos que a veces ni siquiera podemos recordar, y sin embargo, puede ser cruel con nosotros.

-Al fin te encuentro-le dijo Harry con agitación.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó ansiosamente.

Últimamente estaba sin paciencia, tenía ansias, y lo peor de todo, se desesperaba fácilmente.

-No.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-por fin hizo una pregunta que había estado tratando de resolver mientras desayunaba.

-Por cosas personales.

-¡Ah! OK-contestó sorprendida por su respuesta.

Generalmente, el chico le contaba todo lo que le sucedía, por lo que le sorprendía su contestación.

"En fin, a veces el me pregunta cosas mías, y yo ni le contestó" se dijo, mientras distinguía desde lejos, una parte del lago.

El día pasó lentamente, sin nada interesante, pero también, sin ver a Ginny.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-le preguntó a Harry cuando finalizaban una partida de ajedrez, en la que su amigo era el vencedor.

El negó con la cabeza, y recogió el tablero y las piezas, llevándoselo a su dormitorio.

Observo por la ventana, como poco a poco se iba ocultando el sol, dando lugar a una redonda luna llena.

Sin saber de donde venía, sintió una sensación de asfixio, como si le estuvieran agarrando el aire, y en su cabeza, empezaron a pasar imágenes, donde salía Ron tumbado en el suelo, en un lugar desconocido.

Sentía, que ya no podía respirar, y como la visión de su alrededor se iba haciendo borrosa, no podía pedir ayuda, su garganta se iba cerrando.

Le salieron lágrimas de los ojos, de la presión que sentía en su interior tan grande y fuerte.

-¡Hermione¡Hermione!-alcanzaba a oír una voz que se le hacía conocida.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le preguntaba Harry.

Lo último que alcanzo a ver, fue a una pelirroja y a un chico que la miraban asustados.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó preocupado Harry.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-fue la pregunta de Ginny.

Estaba en un sillón de la sala común, que estaba vacía, salvo por ellos tres.

Sentía confusión, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero sabía que lo acababa de ver, era una señal, una de peligro.

-Tengo que contarles lo que vi-fue la primera frase que dijo con una débil voz.

-Después Hermione, ahora mismo te llevo a tu habitación-le dijo la menor de los Weasley.

-Pero Ginny…

-Ella tiene razón, es peligroso que ahora intentes decirnos algo, pues no sabemos que…

Ella no escuchaba, estaba interpretando lo que le había sucedido, y creía ya estar cerca de la respuesta.

"Me sentí muy mal repentinamente, luego vi a Ron, después me estaba asfixiando, pero, el parecía en una condición similar a la mía, como un mensaje" reflexionaba, sabía que la respuesta la encontraría en un libro de la biblioteca.

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca-y sin decir más, se paro repentinamente y avanzo hacia el retrato.

Podía sentir las miradas de Harry y Ginny en su nuca, y sin hacer caso de las protestas de sus amigos, paso el retrato y salió hacia los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-le preguntaban constantemente sus amigos, mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca.

-Creo saber donde está Ron-fue su única respuesta, pues llegaron a la biblioteca, que para su mala fortuna estaba cerrada.

-Está cerrada, regresemos-propuso Ginny sin mucho éxito.

Sin embargo, la castaña saco su varita y murmuró un rápido hechizo, que hizo que las puertas cerradas mediante magia, se abrieran y entro.

-De noche es muy diferente a de día-comentó Harry mientras recorrían las oscuras estanterías.

El y la pelirroja habían renunciado a las protestas, al oír, que ella estaba cerca de descubrir la verdad sobre lo sucedido a Ron.

Recorrieron por diez minutos las estanterías, hasta que llegaron a la que buscaban, o mejor dicho, la que Hermione buscaba.

-¿Criaturas tenebrosas?-preguntó dudoso Harry.

-Sí, se que aquí está la respuesta.

Sin dudar en ningún momento, tomo un libro negro, en el que aparecía en la tapa un símbolo extraño.

-_Lumus_-susurró Ginny, iluminando un poco la oscura visión que tenían.

Abrió el libro con cuidado, y en la primera hoja, se encontraron con la imagen de una hermosa joven rubia, pero para su horror, veían como su angelical rostro, se volvía de un color azulado, de su espalda salían unas alas color azul con negro, su cuerpo también se volvía azulado, sus ojos rojos, y su cabello, en negro.

Sus antes delgadas manos, parecían garras con las filosas uñas negras que tenía ahora, y colgando, un símbolo que era igual al de la tapa del libro.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-preguntó nerviosamente la pelirroja.

-No me acuerdo el nombre, pero es una criatura tenebrosa muy peligrosa, y algo me dice que con esto tiene que ver Ron.

Harry y Ginny se voltearon a ver algo escépticos, pero no comentaron nada, quizás tenía razón.

Luego de hojear unas diez páginas, por fin encontró la que buscaba:

_Forma de ataque de las Damas Negras_

_La primera parte de su ataque, consiste en encantar con su voz, una voz a la que es casi imposible resistírsele, los pocos testimonios que han logrado escapar de sus encantos, la describen como: "La melodía más perfecta jamás escuchada"._

_Luego de hacer que su víctima este atrapada por el sonido de sus voces, la atraen mediante el mismo medio hasta el lugar en el que ellas residen, que normalmente es un lugar especial alejado de los compañeros de su presa._

_Cuando la víctima, finalmente llega a su territorio, una dama negra se va a presentar ante esta mediante la forma de una preciosa joven rubia, blanca, vestida a la antigua usanza, y llevando como collar el símbolo, que caracteriza a su especie._

_Después, va a tomar la mano de su presa como si fuera a estrecharla, pero lo que hace es presionarla, haciendo que la víctima se desmaye, y dando comienzo a su banquete._

Al acabar de leer ese pequeño párrafo, siguió hojeando el libro, hasta que llego a una página titulada:

_Vía escapatoria de las víctimas: El pensamiento_

_Sin embargo, a pesar de que las damas negras son muy poderosas, la víctima tiene una única y última vía escapatoria: el pensamiento._

_Después del desmayo que tiene, cuando despierta, se encuentra ya consciente de la realidad y del engaño que fue víctima por parte de estas inteligentes y letales criaturas._

_No podrá utilizar magia para defenderse, pero seguirá con la fuerza del pensamiento, con el cual se puede ayudar._

_Si se concentra bien, podrá enviar un mensaje telepático a un ser querido, ese mensaje, será el único que podrá enviar._

_El ser querido, recibirá el mensaje, de una forma que no le agradara para nada._

_Primero, sentirá las sensaciones que la víctima está padeciendo en esos instantes: asfixio, ahogo, dolor etc._

_Luego, en su mente aparecerán unas pocas imágenes que mostraran el estado de la víctima, y si es observadora la persona al ver esas imágenes, podrá localizar el lugar donde se encuentra._

_Al final del corto tiempo en el que vera las imágenes, se acabara desmayando._

-Creo que tendremos una larga búsqueda-dijo después de un rato, en el que estaban sentados, viendo el libro.

-¿Estás segura que esas son las criaturas que tienen a mi hermano?-preguntó dudosa Ginny.

-Sí, aunque no entiendo como lograron hechizarlo, generalmente encantan a animales, y no a humanos.

-Pero aún así, estás diciendo que aunque no encantan a los humanos, pueden hacerlo ¿no?-preguntó Harry mientras miraba por la ventana de la biblioteca.

-Sí, y creo que sabemos la razón, es demasiado curioso Ron, y quizás escucho o creyó oír algo, y por curiosidad, decidió seguir el ruido, porque la voz no se alcanza a oír desde muy lejos, tienes que estar al menos, en lugares donde ronden las damas.

Harry y Ginny se voltearon a ver de nuevo, sabían que Ron estaba en peligro, y también sabían, el lugar donde seguramente estaba.

-Voy a buscarlo, ustedes quédense-dijo Harry a la vez que se dirigía a la salida.

-Si crees que voy a dejarte ir solo por el estás mal-dijo la pelirroja.

-Exacto, yo voy también-agregó Hermione.

-Tu te quedas-le dijeron al unísono para su sorpresa.

-No, creo que no entienden, sin mi no lograran llegar a ningún lugar.

-Y yo creo Hermione, que estás débil por el mensaje que recibiste, y no debes salir al exterior.-le contestó la menor de los Weasley mientras llegaba a la salida de la biblioteca con Harry.

-Y creo yo, que a mi nadie me dice que debo hacer cuando un amigo mío está en peligro, así que volvamos a la sala común-decía ya caminando por los pasillos regresando a los dormitorios de los leones.

-Conste que te lo advertimos, luego no nos salgas con que debimos de haberte dejado y todo lo demás-le decía Ginny cuando entraban por el agujero de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Qué hora es Harry?-preguntó la castaña a la vez que se sentaba en un sillón.

-Diez treinta, debemos volver al castillo antes que den las seis de la mañana, o estaremos en problemas-contestó mientras desplegaba el mapa del merodeador.

-Pero no abarca los exteriores.

-Lo se, pero para cuando volvamos lo necesitaremos-le contestó a la vez que trataba que sus pies no se asomaran por debajo de la capa in visible.

-Creo que de por aquí, ya podemos ir sin la capa-dijo Ginny-.Pero por si las dudas¡corramos!

Los tres se echaron a correr cuando veían como unas luces se encendían en el castillo.

Corrieron hacia la orilla del bosque, sin hacer el menor ruido, por miedo de que Hagrid escuchara o viera algo.

-Ya está¿en el bosque prohibido no?-preguntó Harry a la vez que consultaba el reloj.

-Sí, entremos.

Los tres entraron al bosque, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Podían oír crujir las ramas que pisaban, y el silbar del viento, a la vez que se movían las hojas de los árboles.

-¿Nosotros podemos caer encantados?-preguntó Ginny nerviosa, tratando de romper el horrible silencio que los consumía.

-No, si tenemos la defensa adecuada.

-¿Cuál?

-El símbolo contrario al de ellas, si ellas son la oscuridad, debemos de traer luz, así que un simple Lumos, nos salvara.

-¿Así de fácil?-preguntó Harry a la vez que volvía a pronunciar el hechizo luz.

-Sí, son letales si no tienes con que defenderte, pero con la luz, son tan vulnerables como unas hormigas.

Siguieron caminando, sin decir una palabra, pues un solo pensamiento atravesaba su mente: "¿Y si es demasiado tarde?

"No, no puede serlo" se respondía Hermione tratando de localizar un lugar con rocas.

A pesar de que su relación con el, no era la misma de hace años, lo estimaba bastante.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó tratando de afinar el oído.

-¿De que hablas Hermione? No escucho nada-le respondió la pelirroja.

-Ni yo.

-Es una voz, una dulcisima voz, la más hermosa que he escuchado-dijo sin darse cuenta que su varita se había apagado.

-Lumos-dijo Harry encendiendo la varita enfrente de la cara de la chica.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó molesta por el hechizo en la cara.

-Estabas empezando a ser víctima del encanto, hay que tener cuidado.

Siguieron caminando, y podían sentirse víctimas del cansancio, pero tenían que finalizar su búsqueda.

Después de lo que les pareció, dos horas, vieron aparecer ante sus ojos, un claro sin árboles.

El viento empezó a mecerse en las hojas, y una brillante luna, anunciaba la media noche.

-Eso quiere decir que hay hombres lobos-dijo Ginny con un leve susurro.

-Se me olvido por completo, lo cual quiere decir que estamos en un mayor peligro-contestó en un apresurado susurro.

Los tres se voltearon a ver, estaban en un peligro mayor al que se imaginaban, hasta ahora no habían tenido problemas con otras criaturas, ni con los encantos de las Damas Negras, pero contra los hombres lobo, no tenían ninguna defensa.

-Apresuremos el paso-dijo Harry, haciendo que las chicas asintieran con su cabeza.

La joven castaña podía advertir como su respiración empezaba a volverse agitada, y sentía la sangre correr rápidamente por sus venas.

-Llegamos-dijo, pues habían arribado a una zona con árboles y una roca, que era la que había visto en su visión.

Empezaron a oír una dulce melodía, pero estando prevenidos, no hicieron caso y reforzaron su hechizo luz.

-Aquí no son bienvenidos-les dijo una voz que les helo la sangre.

-Váyanse.

-Si no están encantados, no sirven¡largo!-decían las voces de unas criaturas que distinguieron, eran las Damas Negras.

-Venimos por nuestro amigo-dijo Hermione con valor.

-Claro, por supuesto, aunque creo que ya no servirá-dijo riéndose malignamente una.

Señalaron al fondo de los árboles, donde estaba un cuerpo que parecía inerte, de un chico de unos diecisiete años.

-¡Ron!-dijo Hermione a la vez que le resbalaban lágrimas-¿Qué te han hecho?

Eso fue lo único que dijo, sentía como se desvanecía, sin recuerdo alguno.


	21. El Relato de Harry, Ginny y Ron

_Agradezco los reviews, estoy ) al verlos, y aqui les djo este capítulo, ojala lo disfruten, a lo mejor hubiera djado intriga, no se, pro lo compensare, se los prometo. _

Capítulo 21: El relato de Harry, Ginny y Ron

-Por fin Hermione-le dijo una voz que le era conocida-.¿Cómo te encuentras?

Se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor para su sorpresa en un sillón recostada, en otro estaba Ron.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó confundida.

-Hay mucho que contarte Herms, créenos.

-¿Qué quieres decir Ginny?-dijo a la vez que observaba que ella y Harry se miraban con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Es una historia larga pero…

-¿Pero que?

-Creo que primero tenemos que saber como estas, además que debes ir a tu dormitorio a descansar, hace poco que regresamos.

-Harry, digas lo que digas, no me voy hasta que me cuenten todo lo que sucedió-respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

-OK, pues te contaremos todo entonces-finalizo una sonriente Ginny.

-¿Quién empieza?-preguntó con cansancio Harry.

-Yo y luego tu le sigues, y si mi hermano despierta, el finaliza.

-Muy bien.

-Veras, cuando vimos que te desmayaste, tratamos de despertarte, pero por alguna extraña razón, no pudimos, como si hubieras tomado una poción para dormir.

-Se podría decir que parecía que estabas en las mismas circunstancias de Ron.-agregó Harry.

-Exacto, pues entonces, no nos quedo de otra que hacer un encantamiento que nos permitiera transportarlos levitándose.

-Aja.

-Pero las damas negras, no nos lo pusieron nada fácil, estaban muy molestas porque nos íbamos a llevar a su alimento, mi hermano.

-Tratamos de negociar con ellas, pero no funciono, y entonces, empezaron su encantamiento.

Hermione veía de un lado a otro a Harry y Ginny que contaban la historia, estaba demasiado interesada por lo sucedido, que ni le importaba como estaba en ese momento.

-Si, una de ellas se convirtió en una bella joven, y empezó a cantar con una voz fina y dulce, la mejor voz que he oído en mi vida.

-Ginny no quedo atrapada por el encantamiento, pero yo si, por lo que primero tuvo que invocar varias veces el Lumos para liberarme de el.

-Después de que estuviera segura que Harry ya estaba bien, enfrentamos a las damas negras con varios Lumos, pero no funcionaron, eran demasiadas damas negras.

-Así que yo invoque un hechizo de fuego, cosa que las espanto, pero no lo suficiente.

-Ellas tenían también sus armas, aparte de su voz, tenían un cascabel mágico, que al sonarlo, se podía escuchar un tintineo suave, que hacia que uno quedara débil.

-Pensamos que acabaríamos desmayados, pero no fue así, logramos resistir lo suficiente para poder lanzar un hechizo de fuego muy potente.

-Con tanto fuego a su alrededor, se asustaron demasiado, y se retiraron a sus cuevas en la oscuridad.

-Volvimos a invocar el hechizo de levitación para ustedes, e iniciamos el regreso al castillo.

-Creíamos que ya no nos molestarían esas criaturas, pero no fue así.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Hermione.

-No nos dimos cuenta que nos venían siguiendo-respondió Harry-Para nuestra suerte.

-Volvíamos a estar en una zona del bosque de la que ya teníamos algo de conocimiento, y sin más, nos atacaron.

-¿De que forma?-preguntó a Harry.

-Simplemente arrojándose a nosotros como salvajes, aunque, claro que lo son.

-OK ¿y que más sucedió?

-Bueno-prosiguió Ginny-tratamos de volver a lanzarles fuego, pero ellas fueron más inteligentes.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Esas condenadas criaturas comenzaron a cantar, y tratamos de taparnos los oídos, pero cuando lo intentábamos, ellas nos arañaban-contestó Harry mostrándole a Hermione su mano que estaba llena de arañazos.

La castaña no pudo evitar soltar un débil grito de sorpresa, la mano del chico estaba muy arañada, y de algunos rasguños salía sangre.

-Ginny ¿tu también tienes así las manos?-preguntó horrorizada.

-Bueno, pues no, gracias a Harry, recibí pocos rasguños-respondió algo sonrojada la chica mientras mostraba sus manos, que a diferencia de las del chico, solo tenía uno o dos arañazos que no sangraban para nada.

-Sigan contando la historia por favor-rogó la chica con una cara tan infantil, que hizo reír a sus narradores.

-Está bien Hermione-contestó Harry sonriendo-pero por lo visto ya se despertó el bello durmiente, y creo que el merece contarte el resto de la historia.

Era cierto, Ron, que se veía todavía pálido, ya había despertado, y los veía con cara de sueño.

-¡Ron!-exclamó con alegría, y para sorpresa de todos, se paro del sillón donde estaba recostada, y fue hacia el pelirrojo a abrazarlo-.Te he extrañado mucho.

-Yo igual Hermione, y sin ti, yo ya no estaría aquí-dijo con voz débil.

Se hizo un silencio en el que solo Ron y Hermione se miraban y abrazaban, cosa que sorprendió a Harry y a Ginny.

-Continúa tú la historia-le pidió al chico.

-Bueno, pues, en ese momento, yo desperté, y vi lo que ocurría, había recuperado mi varita, y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue lanzarles un Expelliarmus a todas las damas negras.

-Muy bien-lo felicitó la chica muy feliz-. ¿Y que mas sucedió?

-Funciono, como si un látigo las hubiera golpeado, empezaron a sangrar y se retiraron.

-¿Pero cómo? No es posible que con eso se hayan rendido-comentó confusa la castaña.

-Sí, es raro-admitió Ron.

-Y yo continuo la historia-agregó Ginny-.Mi hermano, Harry y yo, volvimos a invocar un hechizo levitador para ti, no despertabas, y eso era algo que nos preocupaba, regresamos caminando al castillo, pero tardamos, calculo yo, como dos horas, tuvimos que encontrar el camino adecuado por el bosque.

-Y como yo estaba muy débil, debíamos ir despacio-concluyo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Ginny bostezando después de un breve silencio.

-Son las cinco de la mañana-contestó asombrado Harry mientras consultaba su reloj.

-Debemos de regresar a los dormitorios al menos para que no sospechen que estuvimos fuera todo este tiempo-sugirió Hermione a la vez que observaba las escaleras.

-Sí, vamos Ron.

-Voy Harry, pero¿y si inventamos que hicimos una pijamada y por eso nos quedamos abajo?

-Eso nadie se lo va a creer-le respondió su hermana subiendo las escaleras-. ¡Buenas noches!, aunque debería decir¡Buenos días!

El trío vio como ella seguía subiendo hasta que se escucho un débil sonido de puerta.

-En fin, yo también me despido, y gracias por todo a los dos-dijo subiendo las escaleras la leona.

Llego a su cama, y sin ponerse la pijama, se metió entre las cobijas, y con un último suspiro, cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.


	22. Secretos Conocidos

_Hola, gracias por sus reviews, este capítulo esta dedicado a ustedes¡es uno de mis favoritos! No es por pecar de falta de modestia, pero me enknto mucho, recuerden q estoy abierta a sus critiks, a lo mejor y resulta q solo ando perdida, jaja, bueno disfrutenlo ¿sale? )_

Capítulo 22: Secretos conocidos

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó tranquilamente, había descansado muy bien, y no había tenido ninguna pesadilla.

"Ya era hora" pensaba alegre mientras se vestía con unos jeans y con una playera roja con un pequeño escote.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó alegremente a sus compañeras, cosa que a ellas les sorprendió, pues casi nunca les hablaba en las mañanas, dado que con las prisas de las clases, no tenía tiempo.

Bajo a la sala común, en la que había pocos estudiantes que platicaban animadamente sobre las vacaciones.

-Hermione ¿cómo estas?-fue lo primero que escucho por parte de Harry.

-Bien, gracias¿Cómo esta Ron?-contesto tranquilamente.

-Sigue todavía dormido, pero si quieres nos adelantamos a desayunar.

-Bueno, esta bien-acepto la chica mientras salían por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, platicando sobre lo sucedido de anoche, asombrados por la suerte que habían tenido de haber salido del Bosque Prohibido.

Se sentaron en la orilla de su mesa, y empezaron a desayunar, estaban muy hambrientos, por lo que no hablaron más.

"Una muy buena suerte tuvieron para poder salir" pensaba la castaña mientras se servia mas fruta. "No quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera sucedido si nos hubieran visto".

Uno siempre piensa, que cuando solo unos pocos saben su secreto, esta protegido, pero¿Qué pasa cuando alguien más lo sabe?

-Tengo que irme, quede con alguien, nos vemos-se despidió Harry de ella.

-Hasta luego.

"A ver si baja Ginny" pensaba, no le gustaba estar sola, solo cuando era necesario.

Espero pacientemente media hora, tiempo en el que vio como un chico rubio entraba.

"Me voy definitivamente" se decía, mientras salía del comedor, sin tener un rumbo fijo.

No quería sufrir con solo mirarlo, aunque sabían ambos que todo eso era solo temporalmente.

El problema es que no sabían cuanto tiempo duraría, y por lo pronto, había pasado un mes y unas semanas.

Decidió ir a visitar a Hagrid, hace tiempo que no veía ni hablaba con su buen amigo.

-Hola Hermione, que gusto verte-la saludó alegremente.

-Lo mismo digo-contestó sonriente.

Pasaron una alegre mañana platicando sobre los chismorreos del colegio, las parejas de estudiantes, de las clases y de otros temas.

-¿Me creerás que hay criaturas en el bosque que no conozco?-le pregunto Hagrid.

-Sí¿cómo cuales?

-Unas muy poderosas, y es raro, porque conozco perfectamente el bosque. Empecé a visualizarlas un poco como hace dos meses.

-¿En serio?

-Si, son raras.

La castaña se quedo callada, porque recordó en ese instante, algo que no recordaba desde hace bastante tiempo. "Mi pesadilla"

Aunque ahora que lo analizaba mejor, hace dos meses, fue cuando los mortífagos entraron a Hogwarts, vigilando a Draco.

"Quizás y se ocultan en el bosque" pensaba mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo de te.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hermione?-le preguntó preocupado el guardabosques.

-No, no es nada, solo me acorde que tenía que haber visto a alguien-contestó algo aturdida-.Me tengo que ir Hagrid, nos vemos.

-Hasta luego.

Ya era la hora de la comida cuando salio de la cabaña, por lo que se dirigió al castillo.

"Haber si me encuentro a alguien" pensaba, no había visto en todo el día a sus amigos, excepto a Harry.

"¿Y con quien habría quedado?" se preguntaba con interés. "Me gustaría preguntarle, pero si es algo muy personal, mejor no".

La mesa de los Gryffindors estaba llena, por lo que solo encontró lugar hasta una orilla.

-Hey Hermione¡aquí hay lugar!-le dijo una voz conocida.

-Gracias Neville-respondió sentándose a su lado.

-¿Dónde estabas? Ginny te estaba buscando.

-¿En serio?

-Si, pero tuvo que irse a….-y se interrumpió a si mismo, sabiendo que había dicho mas de la cuenta.

-¿A dónde?

-Creo que a la sala común. ¿Carne?

Hermione no sabía que ocultaba el chico, pero sabía que debía de ser un secreto de su amiga.

"Es raro, no sabía que ellos se llevaban para guardar hasta secretos" pensaba mientras tomaba agua.

Platico con Neville el tiempo suficiente, para darse cuenta que algo ocultaba definitivamente, hablaba entrecortadamente, tartamudeaba y parecía nervioso.

-Nos vemos Neville, tengo que ir a la sala común.

-Claro, adiós.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, quería llegar cuanto antes para ver si por casualidad, daba con Ginny.

Abrió el retrato, y se encontró con unos estudiantes de primero y tercero, pero no se veían mas grandes.

"Lastima" se dijo, subiendo a su dormitorio. En las escaleras, le pareció oír un llanto, bajo de nuevo, pero nadie estaba llorando, siguió subiendo y descubrió que el llanto provenía de los dormitorios femeninos.

Toco en cada uno de ellos y los reviso, pero no había nadie llorando o acabando de llorar.

El ruido del llanto, se le hacia familiar, y aunque esperaba que no fuera así, le parecía que era el de Ginny.

Se quedo en su habitación pensando, hasta que anocheció, todas sus compañeras llegaron y se durmieron, menos ella, que observaba la ventana.

Había unas estrellas tan hermosas y brillantes, que era una pena que no pudiera verlas en el exterior.

-La niña no puede dormir, por lo que Peeves va a jugar con ella-empezó a canturrear una voz que para su desgracia, resulto ser el Poltergeist.

-Fuera Peeves.

-No quiero, y me llevo tu calcetín-dijo tomando uno que estaba en uno de sus cajones, y traspasando la pared.

Se paro de mala gana, y fue siguiéndolo, esperando que se lo regresara pronto.

-Ya dámelo, por favor-le pedía con impaciencia.

-No quiero, vamos a jugar.

Y así la fue guiando en la sala común de los leones, hasta que decidió salirse.

-¡No!, Peeves, ya es muy tarde, dámelo-le ordeno solo para ver como le hacia una mueca burlona.

"Espero que no me descubra nadie" rogaba mientras abría el agujero del retrato, y seguía al Poltergeist.

-Vamos, tú puedes, jajaja.

-Basta Peeves, dámelo.

-¡No quiero, no quiero y no!

Subieron escaleras, corrieron por pasillos, entraron en aulas, hasta que dieron con la Torre de Astronomía.

-No te atrevas, esta área esta sumamente prohibida en las noches.

-Mejor-le contestó haciéndole una seña grosera y traspasando la puerta.

"Será un milagro si salgo sin castigo de esta" era lo único que pensaba, buscando al perverso Peeves.

-Está bien, toma-le dijo, dándole su calcetín y desapareciendo.

Justo cuando ya planeaba el regreso, se le ocurrió la idea de estar un rato observando las estrellas.

"No me vera nadie" fue el pensamiento que la influencio mas, a acercarse a un balcón, y observar.

¿Por qué tuvo ese impulso? No lo sabía realmente, solo que toda noche había tenido ganas de poder estar admirándolas.

Camino lentamente hasta el balcón, pero no pudo llegar porque sintió como una mano la tomaba del cuello y otra, le tapaba la boca.

-No hagas ningún ruido o lo lamentaras-le susurro una voz al oído, a la vez que la giraba, una voz masculina.

Cuanta fue su sorpresa y la del chico, al reconocer a la persona que estaba tan cerca.

-¿Draco?

-¿Hermione?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Aquí estoy.

¿Cómo poder explicar con palabras lo que ambos sintieron en esos momentos? Fue algo sorprendente, algo que los dejo en un shock fuerte.

Después de tantas semanas sin poder hablar, y solo conformarse con miradas, este era un momento, que no querían, llegara a su fin.

-Te he extrañado tanto-susurró Hermione, comenzando a sollozar de la emoción.

-Y yo a ti-le respondió el rubio, abrazándola, y atrayéndola hacia el.

Tanto tiempo separados, tantas horas viéndose y no poder hablar nunca, por miedo a que sucediera algo malo, y miradas que revelaban discretamente su amor.

El tiempo que estuvieron abrazados, fue tan dulce y lento para su fortuna, que luego de separarse, se sentaron juntos, y empezaron a hablar de todo lo que les había sucedido, bueno, no completamente todo, pues la chica guardaba el secreto de lo sucedido en el bosque.

-Oye-le dijo Draco después de un rato que estuvieron callados-.Por que una noche saliste corriendo del castillo?

-¿Yo? Te habrás confundido-contestó la castaña nerviosa.

-Se que eras tu¡no me mientas!

-No.

-Herms, por favor, no me digas mentiras-murmuro el chico, acariciando la mejilla de su compañera.

Ella no resistió mas, y confeso.

-Esta bien, lo admito¡era yo!

-¿Y porque corrías?

-Porque tenía que hacer algo importante.

-Créeme que tu secreto nunca saldrá por mi boca.

-Esta bien-acepto la chica, y le contó al chico todo lo sucedido en el bosque con las Damas Negras y sus amigos.

Pasaron otra hora observando juntos las estrellas, bromeando y riendo, era una noche mágica para ambos.

-A pesar de que no podamos estar juntos, recuerda que siempre te amare-fue lo ultimo que le dijo Draco antes de besarla.

Fue un beso corto, pues tenían ambos que regresar a sus dormitorios sin que los descubrieran.

-¡Draco!-lo llamo Hermione.

-Mande-dijo regresando junto a la chica.

-Yo también te amo, y volveremos a estar juntos, ya lo veras.

Draco esbozo una triste sonrisa, tratando de ser optimista, pero la realidad era muy fuerte en el.

-Lo se.

Se alejo, caminando y luego corriendo a su dormitorio, realmente la quería, pero temía por ella, por estar con el.

Ambos conocían sus secretos, sus angustias, y los sentimientos que sentían, pero temían por lo que el mundo les destinara si se sabia de su relación.

"Ya es muy tarde, mejor me voy" se dijo la Gryffindor, no tenía nada de sueño, pero quería estar en su dormitorio, no quería saber las consecuencias de lo sucedido.


	23. Decepciones de Amistades

_Darkred-sun y Krissalis Potter, gracias por sus reviews, por eso les djo esta actualización rapida, tmb doy gracias a las otras maravillosas personas q me han djado reviews en otros capítulos¡Sin ustedes no estaria este ff! Disfruten dl capi, pronto estare aqui con mas._

Capítulo 23: Decepciones de amistades

Llegaban los festejos navideños, pero desde el encuentro en la Torre de Astronomía, Draco y Hermione no habían vuelto a hablar.

"Si esto fuera como antes, que la vida era igual" pensaba la castaña en el ultimo día de clases, lamentaba su situación con Draco, que no pudieran hablar libremente sin que los mortifagos le hicieran daño.

"Pero es mejor soñar" pensó mientras veía pasar a unos Slytherin, entre ellos, el rubio que le gustaba.

"Como lo siento Hermione" pensaba el heredero de los Malfoy, a la vez que la veía disimuladamente.

Se querían bastante, pero era imposible que pudieran pasar unos ratos juntos sin que los molestaran o les sucediera algo.

Ese día fue para ellos una tortura visual, se miraban, pero rompían el contacto, parecía como si los pasillos supieran su dolor y quisieran hacerlo mas fuerte, haciendo que ambos se encontraran en ellos a camino de clases.

"¿Casualidad o coincidencia?" pensaba Hermione al encontrarse a Draco por tercera vez en los pasillos.

"No es posible" pensó el Slytherin al volver a encontrarse con la chica.

Finalmente sonó la campana, solo para que ellos se dieran cuenta, cuanto amaban al otro.

"Al menos acabo el día" pensaba la Gryffindor a la vez que se dirigía a su sala común.

Los Weasley le habían ofrecido pasar las fiestas con ellos, e igualmente sus padres, solo que ese año no se sentía con el mismo entusiasmo que siempre.

"Prefiero quedarme en Hogwarts" era el pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza, mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a la chimenea.

-¿Qué has pensado Hermione?-le preguntó el pelirrojo que se acercaba a ella-. ¿Vienes o no?

-Estoy pensando que quizás vaya con mis padres, tengo ganas de verlos-mintió con una facilidad asombrosa.

El chico parecía algo asombrado y decepcionado, pero no contesto nada y cambio a otro tema de conversación.

-¿Te gusta alguien?-preguntó causándole a la chica una sorpresa.

-No¿Por qué preguntas?-respondió cautelosamente, algo tramaba y ella lo sabia.

-Solo por preguntar-contesto sonriente-. ¿Y no has tenido otro noviazgo?

A este punto, la Gryffindor se levanto del sillón, acercándose a el, le dijo:

-Mira Ron, yo no te hago este tipo de preguntas, así que hazme el favor de no hacérmelas a mí.

-Como quieras, solo preguntaba para confirmar un alejándose al retrato.

Hermione no perdió tiempo en seguirlo, necesitaba saber sobre el presunto rumor, además que sentía que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Finalmente lo encontró en un pasillo solitario, caminando sin rumbo fijo.

-¡Ron! Dime ahora mismo ese rumor-le ordeno parándose a medio metro de donde estaba el.

-Esta bien-aceptó.

-¡Dímelo!

-Pues un alumno de Hufflepuff, anda diciendo, que te vio a ti besándote con un Slytherin, al parecer rubio-tomo aire y prosiguió-.Yo le dije que estaba equivocado, pero justo ahorita me lo acabo de encontrar y le dije que investigara con Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione sentía, que esta era la peor traición que había recibido de parte de alguien, y lo que era peor, de un amigo.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-preguntó enrojeciendo de ira.

-Yo solo quiero protegerte, por eso te pregunte sobre tus noviazgos, y como estoy seguro que el chico tiene razón…

-Entonces le crees mas a un perfecto desconocido, que puede que este mintiendo¡que a tu amiga!-dijo esto ultimo casi gritando.

-Dudo mucho que este mintiendo, además que parecías nerviosa cuando hablamos antes, y como Parkinson sabe todo de los chicos de Slytherin, puede decirnos…

A este punto, ya no pudo continuar, porque recibió una fuerte cachetada de parte de la castaña.

-¡Nunca intentes decirme zorra! Además¿Por qué crees que andaría con una serpiente?

-Tranquilízate, yo no quiero que te haga daño-respondió el Weasley sobandose la mejilla.

-¿Daño?

-Sí.

-Eres un hipócrita-le dijo bañada en lagrimas-. El único que me ha hecho daño eres tú, y lo sabes perfectamente.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó fríamente.

-A nuestra relación que tuvimos, nuestro noviazgo.

-Fue lo mejor-contestó el pelirrojo subiendo el tono de voz.

-Me has decepcionado Ronald, no creía que fueras capaz de hacer algo así, todavía eras mi amigo.

-Depende de que forma lo tomes-finalizo alejándose.

La castaña se derrumbo en el pasillo, llorando, se sentía muy mal, aparte, que lo único que hizo el muchacho, fue abrirle una antigua herida y una nueva.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó una chica que también parecía triste.

-No Ginny, solo decepcionada-dijo al tiempo que veía que esbozaba una triste sonrisa.

-No has sido la única que ha sido decepcionada hoy-le respondió sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué te sucedió?

-Una larga historia, que prefiero no contar ¿Y tu?

-Igual.

Se quedaron sentadas y calladas lo que parecieron dos horas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les preguntó Harry.

-¡Oh! nada, no te preocupes-contesto con algo de frialdad la pelirroja marchándose.

-¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó Hermione.

-No se, ehm¿necesitas ayuda?

-No gracias, no te preocupes enserio, lo que sucedió es que se me cayo la mochila y Ginny me ayudo, y luego nos quedamos platicando-acabo mintiendo, resultando poco convincente.

-¡Ah!, entiendo, me tengo que ir, nos vemos-se despidió el chico y tomando rumbo a los jardines.

Se quedo sola en el pasillo, ya había empezado a oscurecer, pero no le importaba, prefería estar así.

Llegó la Sra.Norris, y cuando la vio, se volvió a escabullir, sabia que tenia que marcharse a su pesar.


	24. Una Navidad con Sorpresas

_Gracias por el review Krissalis Potter, este capítulo esta dedicado para ti, a mis otras lectoras, espero q sea de su agrado. Muy pronto encontraran una respuesta a lo que ha sucedido desde cierto evento especial que cambio el panorama a nuestros protagonistas. _

Capítulo 24: Una navidad con sorpresas

-¿Y que decides?-le preguntó la pelirroja al día siguiente, en el Gran Comedor mientras desayunaban.

Quedaban ya pocos estudiantes, pues la mayoría se regresaba con sus familias a pasar las fiestas.

-Me voy con mis padres, hace mucho que no los veo-contestó Hermione tranquilamente.

-Muy bien, que tengas unas lindas fiestas, me saludas a tus padres, yo me voy-se despidió de ella Ginny amablemente mientras se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor a acabar su equipaje.

-Igualmente-le despidió la castaña.

En todo el día, no vio a alguien con quien pudiera estar, la mayoría estaba en sus dormitorios haciendo equipaje y los otros ya estaban en su casa.

Eran realmente pocos los alumnos que se iban a quedar, y para su suerte, de los que sabía que se quedaban, ninguno era conocido para ella.

"No me gusto mentirle a Ginny, pero era para no herir sus sentimientos" pensaba mientras observaba los terrenos del colegio desde una ventana.

-¡Felices fiestas Hermione!-le dijo una voz a su espalda, que ella reconoció como la de Harry.

-Creí que ya te habías ido con Ron-le dijo volteándose sonriente.

-Estaba a punto, pero no iba a ser como el y olvidarme de desearte una feliz navidad.

-Muchas gracias Harry, yo también te deseo una feliz navidad-le deseo sinceramente.

Se despidieron, y luego cada quien se fue a donde debía ir, Harry con los Weasley y Hermione a la sala común.

Se sentía tranquila, al menos iba a pasar una navidad relajada, sin tener que estar fingiendo que estaba feliz o algo por el estilo.

Solo había un problema, que tenía nombre, y era: Draco Malfoy

Había escuchado que planeaba quedarse en el castillo, con sus amigos, pues como iba a estar muy solitario, no iba a ver nadie que los molestara.

Llego el atardecer, y como no había comido nada, bajo al Gran Comedor despacio, sin que tuviera prisa, eso era lo que le gustaba de las vacaciones, que no tenía que competir con el tiempo.

-Que sorpresa que estés aquí-le dijo una voz que le era conocida, pero no podía recordar quien era.

-Hola Luna-la saludo sonrojándose un poco por no haberla reconocido antes.

-Pensé que te ibas con Ron en las vacaciones.

-Pues hubo un cambio de planes, y decidí quedarme aquí.

-¿Vas con tus padres?-le preguntó muy interesada en la respuesta.

-No.

-Ginny me dijo que te ibas con ellos ¿acaso le mentiste?

La chica comenzaba a ponerse incomoda, y mas con el tono que estaba usando Luna, haciendo que su conciencia empezara a molestarla.

-Si, pero hubo una razón.

-¿Cuál es?

-Mira, estoy peleada con Ron, y no lo quiero ver, además que no me siento con entusiasmo.

-Comprendo, y ¿Qué mas?

-Pues, hace poco tuve un encuentro con….

-Draco-dijo susurrando, volteando a ver a todos lados para asegurarse que no las escucharan.

-Si-respondió feliz la Gryffindor y le contó lo sucedido esa noche especial en la Torre de Astronomía.

-¡Wow! Tienes mucha suerte ¿sabes?-le dijo la Ravenclaw mientras se sentaban en la orilla del lago.

Habían caminado hacia los jardines platicando sobre lo sucedido, que ni les importo a donde se dirigían.

-¿Crees tu que tengo suerte?-preguntó asombrada la castaña.

-Sí.

Hermione no podía creerlo, era como si la locura de Luna estuviera más fuerte que nunca al decir algo así.

-Perdona que lo diga, pero estas equivocada, tengo la peor suerte.

-Ay Hermione ¿no entiendes?-le preguntó la chica mirándola con cara de un poco de lastima.

-No¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que a pesar de todo, han seguido juntos, y aunque no se ven tan seguido como les gustaría, los momentos que pasan juntos son para ustedes los más importantes y lindos.

-Pero son tan cortos…

-Cortos, cierto, pero como los disfrutan.

Se quedaron reflexionando ambas sobre el amor y la relación de la Gryffindor con el Slytherin.

-Nos vemos mañana¿te parece? Tengo que regresar a mi sala común-decía Luna a la vez que se levantaba.

-Por supuesto, y gracias por todo-le contestó sonriéndole.

-Cuando quieras, siempre me tendrás como amiga.

"Vaya, al menos no estaré sola" pensaba cuando entro a su dormitorio, que se distinguía por estar solo, a excepción de ella.

Pero le aguardaba una sorpresa, que no pudo ser capaz de imaginar, algo que pensaba ella, nunca llegaría a pasar en esos momentos, mas sin embargo, era lo opuesto.

"¿Qué hace ese sobre en mi cama?" se pregunto observándolo desde su puerta, era de un color azul claro, y estaba escrito con una letra elegante.

Era nada menos que una carta de la directora, que decía:

_Estimada Señorita Granger:_

_Aunque haya pocos alumnos en Hogwarts, se decidió que se realizara una fiesta por los festejos navideños, que será el 24 de Diciembre a la media noche, para darle un toque especial._

_Espero que nos honre con su presencia, va a ser una celebración muy especial._

_Att. Minerva McGonagall_

"¿Y quien aceptara ir?" pensaba con curiosidad. "Ya mañana lo sabré" se respondió acomodándose en su cama, y cayendo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó tranquila, y como si pareciera un cuento de hadas muggle, con el canto de los pájaros.

"¡Madre mía, es tardísimo!" pensó con desesperación al ver el reloj, eran las doce de la tarde, y para ella, apenas comenzaba el día.

"Tranquilízate, si son vacaciones" se recordó así misma, relajándose un poco.

Después de bañarse y arreglarse un poco, bajo a almorzar al Gran Comedor, donde había pocos estudiantes, pero todos muy animados en su plática.

Desayuno en su mesa, donde pudo notar más la ausencia de los estudiantes de su casa.

"Creo que los Gryffindors son los mas ausentes" pensó al recorrer todo el lugar con la vista, pues las demás mesas no estaban tan vaciadas como la suya.

-¿Ya terminaste?-le preguntó su risueña amiga que se había acercado a ella.

-Sí Luna¿Por qué?

-Pues para enseñarte algo-respondió la rubia muy sonriente.

-Bien¿Qué cosa es?

-Creo que tú también la recibiste.

La castaña se dio cuenta de que era de lo que hablaba la chica, por lo que respondió:

-Sí, la carta azul.

La cara que puso su amiga, hizo que ella pusiera una cara de confusión, por lo que pregunto:

-¿Sucede algo Luna?

-¿Es que acaso no sabes la tradición?-fue como respondió la chica.

-¿Qué tradición?

-Oh¡Hermione!

-¿Qué Luna?

-¿Me andas mintiendo? No entiendo como es posible que no sepas de esta festividad.

-No, explícame.

-Vamos a los jardines, y te explico.

-Está bien.

Salieron del Gran Comedor, y se dirigieron a los helados jardines, por suerte, ambas estaban bien abrigadas y no sentían el frió.

-Veras, dar un sobre azul es una invitación-empezó a explicar la Ravenclaw.

-No es por ofender, pero cuando la leí me di cuenta.

Luna sonrió, y siguió con su explicación.

-Si lo se, pero es para un festejo que se realiza a media noche.

-Eso también lo decía la carta-contestó la castaña, empezando a impacientarse.

-Lo se, pero aquí viene lo especial.

-Continua.

-La fiesta es totalmente mágica, quiero decir, que la magia esta presente en todo momento.

-Aja.

-Y lo interesante y tradicional de esta fiesta es…….

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es que siempre ocurre un hecho asombroso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir, que es en el clímax de la fiesta, cuando se da a conocer una noticia importante, cuando se da un espectáculo, una sorpresa.

-¿Y que se va a hacer en este caso?-preguntó no muy entusiasmada, la verdad no entendía lo especial del evento.

-Oh, eso solo lo saben los anfitriones.

-¿Y por que solo ellos?-preguntó algo desafiante.

-Granger, entiende que tú no eres tan importante como para que te cuenten lo que será-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras y se acercaba caminando a donde estaban ellas.

"¿Malfoy?"Se preguntó Hermione, no entendía como podía cambiar de actitud tan rápido con ella.

Prefirió no contestar y estaba a punto de seguir con su plática cuando vio un papel en el suelo, cerca de donde estaba parado Draco.

-Hasta luego sangre-sucia-se despidió groseramente de ella, pero pudo ver como le dedicaba una sonrisa misteriosa que ella supo interpretar.

-Hermione, la verdad a veces me cuesta creer lo que me platicas de el-fue lo primero que dijo Luna.

-Lo se, pero es cierto.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a ver lo que te escribió?-le preguntó divertida su amiga con una amplia sonrisa.

-No se, porque estoy confundida.

-¿Por lo que acaba de suceder?

-No, porque después de tantos meses, puede pasar cualquier cosa.

-Vamos adentro a leerlo-le propuso Luna.

-Esta bien, vamos-acepto la castaña encaminándose al castillo.

Ya, en la Sala de Trofeos, cerca de una vitrina donde sobresalían varios nombres, abrió el papel que estaba doblado con delicadeza.

Era un pequeño mensaje, que hizo que Hermione se sintiera emocionada y que Luna esbozara una sonrisa.

_Mione:_

_¿Iras a la fiesta? __Espero que si, pues quiero darte un detalle especial, que adquirí hace poco._

_No sabes cuanto extraño estar contigo, espero que pronto nos dejen un trabajo en equipo, y me toque estar contigo._

_No me decepciones, te espero en la fiesta a medianoche, te lo daré de forma indirecta._

_Hasta entonces_

_Draco Malfoy_

-Y dices no tener suerte Hermione¿Quién te comprende?-le dijo Luna el día anterior a la fiesta.

Ambas se estaban pasando muy bien las vacaciones, habían patinado en el lago, hecho una guerra de bolas de nieve entre ellas dos y construir un muñeco de nieve, entre algunas cosas.

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe lo que el destino le tiene preparado-contestó quitándose la bufanda delante del Gran Comedor, el lugar donde había una mejor temperatura en el castillo.

Estaba magníficamente decorado como todos los años, pero a diferencia de los demás, las esferas eran de un color azul plateado muy hermoso, que eran el tema de conversación de la mayoría.

-Son por el sobre azul-decían algunos.

-Han de estar relacionadas con la sorpresa de la fiesta-decían otros.

-Quisieron ser diferentes este año-comentaban pocos estudiantes.

Cada una se fue a su mesa, donde desayunaron rápidamente, para volver a estar juntas y seguir platicando.

Un chico de una mesa lejana, observaba como las chicas salían del Gran Comedor hablando animadas.

Sonrió para sus adentros, estaba ansioso por el día siguiente en la noche, esperaba con entusiasmo ese día, sabia que iba a ser especial.

-Entonces Draco ¿vamos ir mañana a la fiesta?-le preguntó Zabini sentándose enfrente de el.

-Si-contestó sin rodeos-asistiremos al espectáculo que prepararon.

-Perfecto-fue lo ultimo que dijo el chico.

Se dirigió a su sala común pensativo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que recibiera la carta de su padre, cosa que cambio todo radicalmente.

"Bueno, no era de sorprenderse, siempre me tiene una sorpresita cuando menos la quiero" pensó con amargura.

Pronuncio la contraseña y entro, donde encontró a sus compañeros hablando de la fiesta del día siguiente, todos esperaban que fuera un éxito.

-¿Vas a ir con tu novia a la fiesta?-le preguntó acercándose a el Pansy.

-Muy graciosa-le contestó de mala gana.

-¿Qué no es tu novia?-preguntó tontamente.

-La verdad, ni se-fue lo ultimo que le contestó, subiendo a su dormitorio, callado.

En el, fue directamente a la ventana, a observar el lago, el lugar donde al parecer se iban a realizar los festejos.

"Y pensar que en ese lugar han sucedido tantas cosas" recordaba sin poder encontrar un sentimiento con el cual expresarse.

Todos los alumnos que se habían quedado en el castillo, estaban ansiosos y emocionados por el espectáculo del día siguiente a media noche, lo esperaban con mucho ánimo.

Rápidamente, llego la noche, pues todo el día se quedo en su dormitorio observando el exterior por su ventana, disfrutando de la vista.

Sin querer bajar a probar bocado, se quedo en la penumbra, viendo como aparecían las estrellas, imaginando el día siguiente.


	25. Sorpresa a Media Noche

_Gracias por los reviews, a _Darkred-sun, Alex de Malfoy, harrymaniatica bienvenida :), y Krissalis Potter, a quien le prometo q voy a escribir capítulos mas largos, o al menos intentare ;)

Capítulo 25: Sorpresa a media noche

Llego el día siguiente, y el rubio despertó animado, pensando en la medianoche.

Bajo a desayunar, sin contestar a las preguntas de sus compañeros sobre donde había estado el día anterior.

Se sentó en su mesa, que estaba con pocos alumnos y empezó a desayunar.

En otra mesa, una chica castaña, hacia lo mismo que el, empezando a desayunar.

Se sonrieron, y se quedaron mirando un breve rato, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la profesora McGonagall.

-Por favor, no olviden que hoy a media noche es nuestra celebración, no falten-fue el anuncio que dijo muy animada.

Todos los alumnos contestaron con un fuerte Si y siguieron desayunando, mas emocionados.

-¿Ya acabaste?-le preguntó una voz a Draco.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Pansy?-preguntó algo molesto.

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo de hoy.

-Ya te dije ayer que yo…

-No es de eso, es de otra cosa.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices aquí?

-Hay mucha gente¡por favor!-le rogó la chica angustiada, sin hacer drama por primera vez en su vida.

-Esta bien, vamos-acepto el chico, poniéndose algo preocupado por el tono de voz que usaba su amiga.

Salieron del Gran Comedor, y se fueron a un pasillo desierto, a hablar sobre lo que le preocupaba a la Slytherin.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que tenia con ella.

-Pues, que….

-¿Quieres hacerme el favor de apresurarte? No tengo tu tiempo-dijo tratando de sonar lo mas educado posible.

-Sí lo se-contestó Pansy tragando saliva y viendo el jardín con una mirada extraña.

-Explícate.

-Bueno, hoy es la fiesta, y…

-¿Y que?

-Que tengas mucha suerte-dijo la chica, saliendo corriendo, lejos de donde se encontraba el.

"¿Pero que le pasa?" se preguntó tras el enigmático comentario de la Slytherin.

Regreso a su dormitorio, donde encontró una hoja en el suelo de su habitación, y en ella únicamente aparecía un símbolo de peligro.

"Quizás y la tenia desde hace mucho tiempo, que ni la recordaba" pensaba con nerviosismo, arrugándola y tirándola a la papelera.

De un momento a otro, se había puesto nervioso, sin siquiera poder saber la razón, pero sabia que debía de estar mas alerta que nunca.

En un dormitorio de Gryffindor femenino, una chica no dejaba de mirar la ventana y el reloj.

"Debo tranquilizarme" se decía, emocionada por el encuentro nocturno de ese día.

Bajo a su sala común, donde camino sin rumbo fijo, pensando e imaginando sobre su gran noche.

Finalmente, decidió ir al Gran Comedor para encontrarse con Luna y hablar sobre el asunto.

-Será especial ¿no?-le preguntó Luna después de haber desayunado ambas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Su regalo y la fiesta-contestó risueña.

-Eso espero-era la vaga esperanza que tenía la castaña.

Pasearon en el jardín toda la mañana, en la que vieron como los maestros preparaban el lugar donde todo se daría, los jardines, cosa que emocionaba más a los estudiantes.

Muchos alumnos trataron de descubrir lo que sucedería esa noche, pero ninguno revelo algo impresionante, y solo hacían que todos estuvieran más emocionados e intrigados.

Los preparativos los veía un rubio por la ventana de su torre, esperando la mágica noche de navidad, una noche que esperaba no olvidar.

Tocaron la puerta, y fue de mala gana a abrir, pues en ese preciso instante había distinguido una cabellera castaña de entre la multitud de alumnos.

Era nada menos que Zabini, que por alguna razón se veía algo nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó directamente.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?-le preguntó casi murmurando.

-Si, ya te lo dije ¿Por qué?-contestó algo confundido.

-Para confirmar-y bajo a la sala común antes de que Draco tuviera oportunidad de decir algo mas.

"Últimamente, la mayoría de mis amigos se comportan muy raro" pensó mientras cerraba su puerta y regresaba a la ventana, pero la Gryffindor, ya no estaba.

"Por eso no quería abrir la puerta" se dijo el Slytherin buscándola entre los pocos estudiantes que quedaban.

Lo cierto era, que la chica y su amiga, habían ido a visitar a Hagrid, con la esperanza de que tal vez el pudiera darles un poco mas de información, pero el guardabosques no se dejaba esta vez.

-No Hermione, no puedo decir nada.

-Anda-trataba de convencerlo con sutileza.

-Debe ser algo no muy especial para que no quieras revelarlo Hagrid-fue el comentario de la Ravenclaw.

-Claro que no Luna, pues se van a ver increíbles esos f...-se cortó de inmediato el mismo antes de decir la frase completa.

-¿Qué cosa Hagrid?-preguntó Hermione.

-Nada, mejor ya váyanse a comer, yo tengo que hacer otras cosas-dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

Las chicas salieron de la cabaña platicando sobre lo sucedido.

-Fuiste muy inteligente Luna, casi logras sacarle la sorpresa.

-Si, pero se corto el solito-dijo algo apesumbrada.

-No importa, vamos a comer-propuso Hermione, tenia bastante hambre, pero los pastelitos de Hagrid no la habían llenado.

Regresaron al castillo, y se asombraron al ver que había muy pocos estudiantes, al parecer ya se habían adelantado a arreglarse para la fiesta.

-Bueno, nos vemos al rato-le dijo Luna, dirigiéndose a su mesa.

-Bien-acepto Hermione a la vez dirigiéndose a la de los Gryffindors.

Se sintió observada, como en la fiesta de Halloween, pero no por los estudiantes, sino por una persona que estaba en la mesa de los Slytherins.

Ambos querían que fuera ya la noche para poder volver a estar juntos, en una fecha muy especial, la navidad.

"Un momento¿como vamos a estar juntos?" fue el pensamiento de Hermione que la hizo reflexionar, y tal vez hasta se noto en su mirada, porque un rubio la miraba confusamente.

"¿Y ahora que?" trataba de preguntar con el pensamiento y la mirada, pero el resultado fue nulo.

Ambos comieron mirándose de vez en cuando, pero interrumpiendo la mirada, en especial la castaña, pues no dejaba de preguntarse como podrían estar juntos ella y cierto chico.

"Tal vez ya no lo observan" trataba de convencerse.

"Claro que no, te lo habría dicho desde antes" le contestaba su conciencia.

Esa respuesta de su mente, no hizo mas que decepcionarla, y hacerle creer que quizás todo se lo habría imaginado y era un sueño del cual despertaría, pero en el fondo, tenia una débil esperanza, la que siempre quedaba cuando todo se volvía complicado.

Llego la noche mas rápido de lo que los estudiantes ansiaban, por lo que en lugar de ver caras felices y animadas, ahora se veían alumnos con caras preocupadas por como se verían en la fiesta y algo asustados, por si todo saldría tal y como ellos habían planeado.

-Te dejo Hermione, debo de ir a arreglarme y luego con…-y no pudo continuar Luna, porque se sonrojo, pero a la vez puso un gesto preocupante-.En fin, te veré después.

La gryffindor sonrió, sabia que Luna había quedado con alguien, y creía saber quien era, había escuchado hablar de el en las clases que compartían con los Ravenclaw, pero con Luna Lovegood, uno nunca podía estar seguro de lo que haría o diría.

"Mejor me apuro, o llegare tarde a la fiesta" se dijo, acelerando el paso para llegar a su torre lo antes posible, el tiempo corría velozmente, pero ella no tanto.

"Bueno, tal vez si" pensó recordando cuando escapo de Draco y había recorrido una gran distancia.

Estaba segura que ese día, su condición física andaba muy deportista, porque en condiciones normales para ella, solo hubiera aguantado una pequeña persecución, no la larga persecución que tuvo, que incluso le hizo recordar las películas muggles de policías y ladrones.

Llego a su habitación, donde se paso varias horas arreglándose el vestido y el cabello, obteniendo muy buenos resultados, se podría decir que mejores de los que esperaba.

"Mejor bajo ya, a ver si esta Luna" pensaba mientras recorría el castillo, que estaba muy solitario.

Las luces, antes brillantes, empezaban a debilitarse, y las paredes parecían fundirse unas con otras, las pinturas solo la veían al pasar, y en sus ojos ella solo encontraba maldad.

"Que imaginación tengo" se dijo divertida por los hechos, seguramente era una de las primeras en bajar a los jardines, y tal vez al castillo fueran a ponerle una decoración especial que solo conocían las pinturas y por eso la veían de ese modo.

Acabo incluso soltando una carcajada, que de inmediato apagó cuando las luces empezaron a temblar.

"Mejor me apresuro" se dijo, echándose a correr por los solitarios pasillos, en los cuales no encontraba a ningún estudiante.

Empezaba a sentirse observada por algo mas que pinturas, y en cierto modo, estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Acaso no te arreglaste Granger?-le preguntó Pansy que estaba igual que ella en el vestíbulo.

-Si, pero no se me vino encima una manada de minotauros-dijo sonriendo.

Pansy traía la verdad, un peinado muy raro y extravagante, que hacia que uno pensara que había sido atropellada por algún de los transportes muggles.

-¿Te crees muy graciosa verdad?-le dijo acercándose a ella con aire amenazante.

-Si¿tu no lo crees?-contestó sonriendo con satisfacción al ver como se enfurecía.

-Te haría algo, pero no por lo de esta noche-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada enigmática, en la que se denotaba una pequeña lastima.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" reflexionaba porque había encontrado en su mirada, lastima que sabia era sincera.

-Hola Hermione-la saludo una voz muy entusiasta, que sabia ella, era de su compañero Ernie Macmillan.

-Hola Ernie, no sabía que te quedabas.

-Si, decidí quedarme, y ¿tu porque estas aquí?

-Ah, ya sabes, para ponerle un poco mas de estudio a las materias-dijo tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

-Yo le dedico 5 horas diarias al estudio¿tu cuantas?-empezó a preguntar el chico.

-Yo las necesarias-contestó algo abochornada la chica.

Pero antes de que pudieran hablar más, llegaron los demás estudiantes, muy sonrientes y animados, sin que hubiera una sola mirada preocupante en sus caras.

-Te ves muy bien Hermione-fue lo primero que le dijo Luna acercándose a ella.

Ella vestía con una túnica azul marino muy elegante, y unos pendientes de plata largos, elegantes, junto con una gargantilla de plata. Podría decirse, que era la primera vez que Hermione veía a la chica vestida a la ocasión.

-Y tu no te quedas atrás-le comento observando su gargantilla.

-Gracias-agradeció asombrada Luna, haciendo que los ojos se le vieran un poco saltones-.A mi me gusto tu vestido mucho.

La Gryffindor iba vestida con una túnica plateada elegante que resaltaba mucho, juntos con unos aretes pequeños pero brillantes, pero de collar, no había traído nada.

-Oh no, se me olvido el collar-exclamó preocupada.

-Yo creo que no es necesario, además no hay tiempo, vamos-dijo murmurándole su amiga, siguiendo a los demás que caminaban hacia los oscuros jardines.

Cuando salieron, se asombraron de ver que había hadas iluminando el camino hacia el lugar donde seria la fiesta, y al llegar, la mayoría decía cosas como: Pellízcame debo de estar soñando¿esto es cierto?, no lo puedo creer y las típicas palabras que todos acostumbramos decir al estar sorprendidos o mas que eso.

-Finalmente llegan chicos, espero que se la pasen muy bien-dijo la profesora McGonagall parada en el centro del espacio circular que habían destinado a la fiesta.

Todos respondieron con un fuerte si, y luego, empezó la música, las conversaciones y el servicio de comida.

-Deben de haberles ordenado a los elfos trabajar muy duro-se expresó en voz alta.

-Si, pero ellos son felices así-fue lo ultimo que se dijo del tema, pues en ese instante distinguieron a cierto chico.

Draco Malfoy caminaba con la multitud, igual de emocionado, pero a la vez lo ocultaba, poniendo un semblante serio. Cerca de el estaban sus compañeros, entre ellos Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle, los demás andaban con su pareja de fiesta, y eso era lo que el también quería, a la vez que buscaba con la vista a una chica.

-¿Buscas a alguien Malfoy?-le preguntó extrañamente Pansy, dado que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su apellido.

-No te importa-le contestó fríamente.

-Oh, tal vez sea cierto-contestó la chica con el tono mas fingido de sorpresa que podía hacer.

-¿A quien buscas Draco?-le preguntó Zabini con una mirada extraña.

-No les importa-contestó agresivamente.

"Como hay gente…" pensaba, alejándose de los Slytherins.

Veía pasar a varios alumnos, como si el tiempo pasara lentamente, chicas y chicos vestidos con sus mejores galas, de todas las casas, pero no lograba distinguir a la castaña que lo volvía loco, su castaña.

Todos pasaban y pasaban, pero nadie que fuera una Gryffindor que tuviera como nombre Hermione.

Empezaba a preocuparse, tal vez y no quería haber venido a la fiesta, o no quería sentir la decepción de no poder estar juntos.

"Sí, eso es lo que sucede" se dijo, recargándose en un árbol, observando la fiesta, pero sin participar en ella.

En otro árbol, una castaña estaba igual que el, sola, recargada y observando a todos, menos a quien buscaba, pues si alguna vez lo vio con su amiga, ahora lo había perdido.

"¿Habrá sido un sueño?" se preguntaba la castaña, de repente, todo le parecía una fantasía.

Lo buscaba ansiosamente con la mirada, pero sin resultado, no quería ir a buscarlo personalmente, y darse cuenta que todo era una decepción, un cuento, una fantasía, una ilusión, que poco a poco se iba rompiendo.

Levanto la vista, y entonces lo vio, recargado en un árbol, solo, sin que nadie le hiciera compañía.

Cuantas ganas tenia de ir con el y abrazarlo, pero debía contenerse, en la carta se lo ponía, el regalo se lo daría indirectamente.

Podía sentir como las lagrimas empezaban a llenar sus ojos, pues era tan triste que no pudieran estar juntos, tal y como ella había imaginado varias veces.

-No te va a pasar nada si te unes a la fiesta, te lo aseguro-le dijo Zabini, que estaba a una pequeña distancia de ella.

-Cállate Zabini-fue lo ultimo que pudo decir, pues fue interrumpida por las voces de los profesores que pedían atención a los alumnos, pues iba a darse la sorpresa.

Draco y Hermione, levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo, observando a la profesora McGonagall, que estaba en una plataforma con un megáfono.

1…

Podían oírse como las risas y conversaciones se apagaban, y poco a poco todos iban dirigiendo su atención a la profesora, menos unos cuantos.

2…

Unos estudiantes, iban retrocediendo, como si temieran a ser dañados, se iban alejando cada vez más, y el viento se volvía gélido, que extraña y misteriosa situación, pero nadie le hizo caso.

3…

El viento se volvió mas gélido, las pequeñas y débiles luces que iluminaban la zona, se extinguieron completamente, dejando a su lado una enorme oscuridad.

Se podían oír murmuras de los emocionantes estudiantes que esperaban la sorpresa desde que se enteraron de la fiesta.

Los profesores estaban todos juntos, en un mismo lado, liderados por la profesora McGonagall, y con las varitas listas.

4…

Lo que sucedió en ese momento, nadie lo pudo describir con la completa verdad, pero cabe decir, que si hay una palabra que pueda ayudarnos a entender, es esta: error.

En vez de lo que habían planeado los profesores con tanto esmero y dedicación a los alumnos durante meses, sucedió otra cosa, que conmociono a todos.

Debían de haber salido al principio, unos fuegos artificiales al estilo Weasley, pero en su lugar, salieron unas luces verdes y rojas.

Todos voltearon de inmediato a ellas, pero que equivocados estaban, no era la sorpresa que esperaban, sino algo más letal y peligroso.

-Creí que esperaban unos fuegos artificiales-dijo una voz fría que helo a todos los presentes.

"¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?" se preguntó Draco, caminando al frente, para distinguir mejor.

"¿Qué habrá sucedido?" se preguntaba Hermione acercándose con los demás.

Ninguno de los dos había oído la misteriosa voz.


	26. Una Farsa Descubierta

_Wow, muchas grax por los reviews a: Krissalis Potter Me enknto q t gusto la dedicatoria, Paulina ¡Bienvenida! Me da gusto q t este gustando el ff, Alex de Malfoy Si hay una sorpresa..., Yole ¡Bienvenida tmb! Pronto se resolveran las preguntas Este capítulo es dedikdo a: Alex de Malfoy y a Darkred-sun por estar siempre ahí. _

* * *

Capítulo 26: Una farsa descubierta

-¡No deben de temer, solo estamos para divertirnos!-dijo la voz de una mujer cruel.

Y antes de que alguno de los profesores pudiera reaccionar o entender, una persona se puso al frente de todos y dijo:

-Estamos aquí, para arreglar cuentas con un chico, que no nos ha actuado como debe.

-¿Se puede saber que quieren exactamente?-preguntó una voz fría, proveniente de un chico.

-Draco, creo que lo sabes perfectamente-dijo Macnair, que se acercaba con la varita en alto.

Tendríamos que regresar en el tiempo, a varios momentos si quisiéramos recordar todo lo sucedido para que Macnair dijera esas palabras, el caso, es que una Gryffindor si recordó.

-¡_Excluidios!_-dijo una potente voz, haciendo que todos desaparecieran, y solo quedaran ellos, los últimos mortifagos, junto con Draco Malfoy para arreglar cuentas, bueno, casi solos, porque una castaña había reconocido el potente hechizo y había logrado protegerse de el.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el Slytherin paseándose ante ellos.

-Has sido infiel a tu palabra Draco, eso es lo que sucede-dijo una voz que sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a los mortifagos, pues no esperaban contar con su presencia.

-Señor Malfoy, un honor verle-dijo Macnair haciendo una reverencia ante el hombre que había aparecido en medio de ellos.

-Cállate, tengo unas cuentas que atender-dijo con una furia y desprecio que nadie se movió.

-Pero Lucius¿no se supone que…?-empezó a decir la mujer.

-Ahora no Bellatrix, esto es muy importante, esto es entre Draco y yo nada mas-finalizo el señor Malfoy mirando a todos los mortifagos con una mirada glacial.

"¿Y ahora que querrá?" se preguntaba el chico, caminando hacia su padre, dispuesto a enfrentarlo si era preciso.

-No me obedeciste-dijo con un enojo potente a su hijo.

-¿En que?-preguntó, esperando que alguno de los mortifagos contestara y pudiera terminar su pequeña confusión.

-No mientas, tu bien sabes lo que te advertí en la carta que te mande hace meses-le contestó su padre con un odio que se notaba.

-He hecho lo que tu me has pedido-volvió a responder el joven de los Malfoy, mirando a su padre a los ojos.

-¡No mientas!-gritó su padre, haciendo que algunos mortifagos murmuraran.

-A ver¿quieres que recordemos?-le preguntó Draco a su padre con la voz que se utiliza con un pequeño para explicarle que 2+2 daba 4.

-No uses ese tono conmigo, no quieras pasarte de listo-le dijo en un susurro.

-Hice lo que tu me ordenaste¿o hice algo malo?-preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

-¡NO MIENTAS!-le gritó su padre con lo que mas daba su voz-.Te ordene que te alejaras de esa sangre-sucia y parece que tú me entiendes lo contrario.

-¿Qué sangre-sucia?-preguntó Draco, sabiendo que tendría que actuar con cautela.

-Esa Gryffindor, no creas que no se que tenias algo con ella, ya me lo habían dicho antes de que te mandara la carta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó preocupadamente el rubio, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo terreno.

-Me dijeron que te vieron besándote con esa sabelotodo sangre-sucia, y de unas fuentes fidedignas.

-¿Quién o quienes?

-Una muy leal servidora, que no voy a decir su nombre, pero ella me lo dijo.

Draco podía sentir hervir la sangre en sus venas al oír las palabras de su padre, pues sabia perfectamente quien lo había delatado.

-Tu bien sabes, que no puedes estar con esa gente y ya sabes las razones-le recordó su padre.

-Aja

-Bueno, pues yo les hice creer a los mortifagos que te eliminaría si no cambiabas tu conducta e…

-Hiciste que me vigilaran, pero con una mentira-contestó Draco a su padre con un enojo, que era difícil decidir quien de los dos era el más molesto.

-Exacto Draco, muy bien, y luego te mande la carta, advirtiéndote…

-¿Esto significa que nos usaste?-lo interrumpió Macnair.

-Luego arreglo eso con ustedes-le dijo indiferente el señor Malfoy.-Como te decía, eso hice, pero, me dijeron que indirectamente seguías viendo a esa muchacha…

Cada palabra que oía el Slytherin, hacia que la furia creciera mas en el, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan enojado y humillado.

-Así que, luego de una noche en la torre de astronomía, decidí tomar cartas en el asunto personalmente y prepare este encuentro con los mortifagos, claro que ellos no contaban con mi presencia-dijo viéndolos a cada uno de ellos, con una perversa sonrisa.

-No lo sabíamos, sino hubiéramos-empezó a decir Bellatrix, pero fue interrumpida.

-Calma Bellatrix, no tiene importancia, solo quiero que quede claro a mi hijo, que todo esto sucedió con una ayuda excelente dentro de Hogwarts.

Todos miraron al señor Malfoy asombrados y con cara de no haber entendido perfectamente lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó otro mortifago.

-Unos estudiantes de séptimo año de Slytherin me ayudaron en este encuentro que tuvimos todos nosotros, arreglaron todo para que yo y Draco nos viéramos en la fiesta.

-¿Pero no se suponía que…?-volvía a preguntar Bellatrix, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida.

-Si, de que iban a atacar a todos sí, pero antes yo necesitaba hablar con Draco.

-¿Y ahora que?-preguntó el antes nombrado a su padre con amargura.

-Con esto, quiero que sepas, que ya tengo a la candidata a ser tu futura novia y esposa elegida, y nada cambiara mi decisión.

-Perfecto, solo quiero que sepas que yo jamás he tenido ni tendré, nada con una asquerosa e inmunda sangre sucia.

-Ya te dije que…

-Cree lo que quieras, solo te digo que jamás me fijaría en un ser horrendo como es ella.

-Ya no te creo Draco-fue lo que dijo su padre con completa calma y tranquilidad-.Haz lo que quieras, sin perder el honor de nuestra familia y tomando en cuenta con quien te casaras¿entendido?

-Si-respondió algo incomodo el rubio.

-Luego de unos meses después, que acabes la escuela, te casaras ¿entendiste?

-Sí-contestó haciendo que Lucius Malfoy sonriera de una manera tan perversa y maligna, que cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, habría mostrado de inmediato un gran respeto.

-Muy bien, veo que por fin nos vamos entendiendo-dijo suspirando-.Ahora debemos de encargarnos de otra cosilla.

-¿Ahora si intervenimos?-preguntó Macnair, ansioso por alguna pequeña batalla que se pudiera librar.

-Si, ahora si, porque nos vamos a ocupar de una persona que ha sido quien nos ha causado los problemas.

Todos los mortifagos rieron, porque sabían de quien se trataba, menos Draco.

-¿De quien?-preguntó tratando que su respuesta no fuera la que el había pensado.

-Pero como me lo preguntas Draco-dijo fingiendo sorpresa su padre-. Tu la conoces ¿no es así?

-No entiendo a quien te refieres-fue lo último que dijo el chico, alejándose del grupo de mortifagos.

-¡No me des la espalda!-le volvió a gritar su padre-.No me hagas castigarte duramente.

-A mi no me amenazas.

-¡Cállate! Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no me hables así, soy tu padre.

A este punto, Draco se volteo con la varita levantada, pero sin blanco fijo, pues estaba inseguro sobre lo que tenia que hacer.

"Maldita sea¿Por qué las decisiones son tan difíciles de tomar?" se preguntaba, a la vez que caminaba alrededor de los mortifagos bajo la mirada glacial de su padre.

-Bien, fue suficiente, ahora vayan a buscarla- ordenó Lucius Malfoy dirigiéndose a los mortifagos.

-Pero ya sabe como es ella, nos puede evadir y tiene a sus amigos.

-En eso te equivocas Macnair, esta completamente sola-finalizó el cruel mortifago alejándose de ellos, dirigiéndose al bosque prohibido.

Pasaron unos breves momentos en los que todos los mortifagos que estaban presentes, hablaran sobre lo sucedido hace momentos, pero basto una pequeña llama de fuego que aterrizo en sus pies para que se dieran prisa para cumplir su objetivo.

-¿Listos? Ya saben que cuando pronuncie el contra hechizo es como si nada hubiera pasado desde las luces verdes-dijo Bellatrix levantando su varita.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y en menos tiempo de lo imaginable, Bellatrix pronunció el contra hechizo y todos volvieron a donde antes habían estado, con la multitud asombrada de las luces verdes, y tratando de encontrar a sus creadores.

-He de avisar, que cuando encuentre a los alumnos que hicieron esto, tendrán una grave consecuencia-fue lo primero que dijo McGonagall, sin imaginar que podía tratarse de una situación mas seria.

Todos los alumnos, se quedaron callados, sumidos en un profundo silencio, que dejaba oír los débiles sonidos provenientes del bosque prohibido.

El rubio Slytherin salió caminando de donde se encontraba la fiesta, tratando de no verse implicado en lo que estaría a punto de suceder.

Abrió las puertas del castillo, pensando que la noche había sido un gran fracaso, y que ni siquiera había podido ver a Hermione por lo menos un segundo.

Subió las escaleras, hacia su sala común, molesto por todo lo que le había dicho su padre y como no tuvo el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo como se debía.

Pronunció la contraseña, y entró a su solitaria sala común, donde se sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido esa noche.

-Si fuera tu, estaría ahora mismo en la fiesta-le dijo una voz que de inmediato reconoció como la de Pansy.

-¡Tu!-le gritó con toda la cólera que tenia-¡Tú le dijiste a mi padre sobre lo que viste ese día en el lago!

Estaba tan furioso, que verdaderamente, no podía controlarse, era demasiado lo que había hecho Pansy.

-Draco, tranquilízate, no es tan malo como parece, yo…

-¡Cállate! Todo el tiempo me mentiste, y mira lo que has hecho, se acabo nuestra amistad y es enserio.

-Déjame explicarte…-trataba de decir la chica, conteniendo las lagrimas que estaban apareciendo en sus ojos.

-No, ya tuve suficiente de ti.

-Bueno, al menos deberías de saber que alguien va a sufrir mucho esta noche-fue lo que dijo la Slytherin, empezando a subir los escalones a su dormitorio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Para tu información, yo ya estoy sufriendo.

-No hablo de ti, sino de tu amiga, o como la quieras ver-finalizó la chica.


	27. Una Explicación con Una Huida

* * *

Capítulo 27: Una explicación con una huida

En menos de lo que se habría dicho la palabra "Quidditch", Draco había atravesado la pared que ocultaba la entrada de la sala común de Slyhterin, corriendo hacia el vestíbulo.

Pero las escaleras no estaban de su lado, por lo que tuvo que tomar innumerables atajos, entre los que se contaban tapices, tramos de pared y una que otra aula con dos entradas.

Escuchó una explosión, y se acerco al vitral que tenía mas cerca, viendo como empezaba a causar caos un humo anaranjado espeso, resultado de lo que hubieran arrojado los mortifagos.

"Tengo que apresurarme" se dijo mientras bajaba una escalera que lo dirigía al segundo piso, tanto atajo había servido al menos para algo.

Luego de unos cinco minutos, alcanzó el vestíbulo, abriendo la puerta a los jardines.

Se quedo parado un breve instante, para ver como se volvía a formar una nube anaranjada, que al poco rato exploto, para causar más caos de lo que ya reinaba.

Llegó a la zona de la fiesta, pero no vio a los mortifagos, de hecho, parecía que estos actuaban de otra forma, pues los estudiantes no eran atacados por maleficios o maldiciones, solo eran victimas, de lo que bien hubiera parecido una broma estudiantil, aunque solo Draco sabía la verdad.

No se atrevía a gritar el nombre de Hermione, pues eso podría atraer la atención de todos, y atacarla.

De pronto, sintió como una mano le agarraba el brazo y hacia que la siguiera a un rincón exterior del castillo, que por raro que parezca, el nunca había visto.

Con la luz de la luna, pudo vislumbrar un rostro, que lo tranquilizo mas, pues era el de Hermione.

-No sabes cuanto gusto me da…-empezó, pero no pudo terminar, porque fue interrumpido por ella.

-Eres un mentiroso, nunca debí de aceptar tu amistad, y todas estas cosas no hubieran pasado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El hecho de que de repente me consideraras diferente, pues soy una sangre-sucia ¿no?

-Bueno, si pero…

-Además, dejando aparte lo que esta sucediendo en los jardines.

-Por eso venia a buscarte, porque los mortifagos están aquí y…

-No son necesarias tus explicaciones-le contestó la Gryffindor con frialdad.

-¿Cómo que no? Es que mira, al salir esas luces verdes…

-¡Te digo que no son necesarias tus explicaciones, y mucho menos, tus mentiras!-exclamó Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos, mas de ira que de tristeza.

-Pero¿Qué te sucede?-le preguntó Draco, que no entendía porque tomaba ella esa actitud.

-Para tu información Malfoy, se lo que en verdad ha ocurrido todos estos meses.

Cuanto le dolió que le volviera a hablar por su apellido y con ira, no lo pudo describir, pero puso especial atención a lo último que dijo.

-Pero, es imposible, eso solo lo se yo.

-¡Claro que no! Reconocí el poderoso hechizo que hace crear a la vista de todos una ilusión, por lo que me defendí.

Draco solo se le quedo viendo mientras ella hablaba, mejor no abrir la boca cuando ella estaba enojada con el.

-Y luego, oí todo lo que te dijo tu padre, toda la farsa que el planeo-tomo un poco de aire y continuo-. Pero lo que mas me dolió Malfoy, fue de que fueras un hipócrita con el al decir esas cosas de sangre-sucia y el resto de sus payasadas.

-Entiende que eso fue…

-Tal vez verdad, o sino una gran mentira, pero yo creía que tu tenias el valor para enfrentar las cosas tal y como eran, pero veo que no, que solo eres un cobarde que satisface intereses propios.

-¡No es cierto! Todo esto lo hice por…

-Deja de decir mentiras, pues es todo lo que me has dicho estos meses.

-¡No me digas mentiroso!-le contestó el chico perdiendo completamente la paciencia.

-Es lo que eres¿o es acaso que no te conoces a ti mismo?-le respondió la castaña con un tono burlón.

A ese punto, le agarro la muñeca y le dijo:

-No soy nada de eso Granger, y no me importa si tú lo crees así.

A Hermione le dolió igual o más que al chico, el hecho de que la volviera a llamar por su apellido.

Le soltó una fuerte cachetada, que le acompaño una lagrima que caía al pasto.

-¡Basta! Yo confié en ti Draco, trate de ayudarte y hacerte feliz, te ame, pero lo único que me diste fueron mentiras.

-No son mentiras, es la verdad, que tu no la creas…-empezó el chico, frotándose la mejilla.

-Y para que terminemos este tonto discurso, nunca me dijiste que al acabar el año escolar, te ibas a casar.

El chico no pudo contestar, pues la Gryffindor tenia razón en ese tema, nunca le había dicho sobre su futura boda, y que la prometida iba a ser quien escogiera sus padres.

Abrió la boca varias veces, pero no lograba decir nada, se había quedado sin una respuesta.

Miro a Hermione, se veía bellísima con el vestido color plata que había escogido, junto con unos aretes que le quedaban muy bien con su hermoso cabello recogido con un adorno de plata, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención, fue el hecho de que no llevara un collar, pues esos vestidos eran de los que lucían mas con un collar o gargantilla.

-Tienes razón, te mentí, pero eso fue únicamente en lo que respecta a mi boda, lo demás es la verdad.

-Ya no quiero creerte, ya me canse de tus mentiras-dijo Hermione, secándose las lagrimas que caían y caían de su rostro.

-Debes de creerme, es la verdad.

-No más Draco, ya fue suficiente, siento decirlo, pero creo que nuestra amistad, si es que hubo, termino-terminó de decir, pero una mano tomo la suya y la obligo a voltear.

-Nunca quise lastimarte, yo se que hice mal en decirte esa mentira, y prometo que luego te explicare bien el porque de ella, pero créeme.

-Mas que lastimarme, me decepcionaste.

-Lo se, y lo siento, y como si fuera meses atrás, el día en que me enoje contigo sin motivo, te pido una disculpa.

"No seas tonta Hermione, como vas a aceptarla, ya fue suficiente" le decía su conciencia, tratando de no recordar nada de lo sucedido atrás, pero las imágenes eran nítidas.

No sabia que hacer, quería pensarlo con tiempo, pero era lo que menos tenia, porque se volvieron a oír explosiones.

-Vamonos-le dijo Draco.

Antes de que pudiera negarse, o hacer algo para alejarse de el, fue agarrada de nuevo por la mano, esta vez mas fuertemente que la anterior, y se alejaron corriendo de donde habían estado escondidos.

Hermione podía sentir su corazón latir como nunca por la veloz carrera que estaban haciendo, pero ella no sabia el rumbo, lo único que podía hacer, era dejarse llevar por Draco. Pararon cerca del lago, y Draco dijo:

-Antes de lo que digas o hagas-porque segundos después, le dio un fugaz beso a su castaña favorita.

Ella no respondía, estaba muy confundida, por lo que empezó de nuevo a llorar.

-No se, solo que no quiero ser herida por ti.

-Nunca mas lo serás, lo prometo, pero quédate conmigo.

-¿Prometes no volver a mentirme?

-Lo juro-le respondió secándole las lagrimas con delicadeza.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Hermione.

-A seguir corriendo-fue lo ultimo que ella alcanzo a oír, pues de nuevo volvieron a correr, pero esta vez hacia el castillo, en el que Draco abrió las puertas apresuradamente, haciendo que entraran ambos, y las volvió a cerrar.

Caminaron, y subieron escaleras, hasta que llegaron a un tapiz que ocultaba un atajo.

-Entra-le dijo el chico, mirando ambos lados del pasillo.

Ella entro, y luego después el chico, que cerro el tapiz.

-Escucha esto con atención.

-Si.

-Este atajo te conducirá a tu sala común, si sabes por donde vas.

-Aja.

-Toma las escaleras que están delante de nosotros, y a la tercera puerta que veas del lado derecho, la abres.

-¿Qué mas?

-Estarás en un pasillo lleno de puertas, toma la que esta junto enfrente de la que tú saliste, la abres, y estarás frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Muchas gracias-le agradeció con las palabras, y también con un fugaz beso.

-No quiero que te pase nada, eso es todo.

-Lo se.

-Oh, y tengo algo mas para ti-dijo algo sonrojado el Slytherin.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto-le dijo enseñándole una caja púrpura con un lazo plateado-.Luego la abres, ahora vete.

-Gracias-volvió a agradecer la chica, subiendo las escaleras que el le había indicado.

-Adiós-se despidió Draco, viéndola subir hasta que ya no la distinguió más.

Hermione mientras, seguía subiendo las escaleras, repasando en su mente las indicaciones que le habían dado, sabía que estaba en peligro, por lo que en el fondo agradecía que Draco la hubiera sacado de la fiesta discretamente.

"Bueno, un intento de discreción mejor dicho" pensaba mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras, aun sin ver puertas del lado derecho.

Pasaron quince minutos, y no aparecía ninguna puerta, pero si unos ruidos que la empezaron a preocupar, aunque por lo que deducía por lógico, eran normales en un lugar como en el que se encontraba.

Se trataba de un pasillo que parecía olvidado, pues por doquier se encontraban cajas y muebles con pergaminos encima. Las telarañas colgaban de los techos, y se podía escuchar el goteo de una cañería rota.

"No se como voy a llegar a mi dormitorio con este atajo" pensaba, pues empezaba a cansarse de tanto subir y no distinguir ninguna puerta.

Pasaron otros quince minutos, y sumándolos en total, una media hora había pasado desde que le había dado esas instrucciones.

Por fin encontró una sucia puerta, que resulto ser la primera, y a unos 100 metros, se encontraba la segunda.

"Ya falta poco" se decía a si misma para darse animo, quería detenerse a descansar, pero pensaba que seria mejor en su dormitorio.

Luego de caminar otro tramo, encontró la tercera, y la abrió, y descubrió que estaba en el preciso lugar que le había dicho Draco.

Se cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y ella cruzo a la puerta de enfrente, ignorando las otras puertas, a pesar que su curiosidad era fuerte.

Abrió la puerta, y se encontró precisamente enfrente del retrato de la Dama Gorda, a quien pronuncio rápidamente la contraseña.

Entró, y se sintió libre de soltar un largo suspiro de alivio, por fin estaba a salvo en su tranquila sala común.

Subió a su dormitorio, donde vio por la ventana, que todo el caos había cesado, y la fiesta seguía.

Quería bajar de nuevo, pero prefirió sentarse en su cama, y abrir la cajita que el muchacho le había dado.

El listón, que era de terciopelo, lo desato con mucho cuidado, y abrió la cajita, y que sorpresa le dio su contenido, pues era justamente lo que le había faltado esa noche, una bellísima gargantilla de plata pura con un colguije en forma de corazón, y al voltearlo, encontró algo que la hizo sentir mas feliz que nunca se había sentido, pues en el estaban grabadas las iniciales D y H.

Era seguramente, el mejor regalo que había recibido esa navidad, llena de sorpresas.


	28. Contando la Verdad

_Grax Alex por tu review, si t qda una duda hazmela saber ¿oki? Djo este capi, besos a todas._

Capítulo 28: Contando la verdad

-Hermione ¿me escuchas?-le preguntaba una rubia a su amiga, que estaba sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca leyendo un libro, junto a ella.

-Sí¿Qué paso?-preguntó, cerrando el libro, y poniéndole atención a Luna.

-Creo que me debes una plática-le dijo, tomándola de la mano, y sacándola de la biblioteca.

Estaban en su última semana de vacaciones navideñas, y los pocos estudiantes que se habían quedado, hacían los deberes.

Llegaron a los jardines helados, pero como estaban bien forradas, no sentían el frío.

-Y bien-empezó Luna, sentándose en una banca, y mirando inquisidoramente a Hermione.

-¿Qué cosa Luna?

-No empieces Hermione¿Qué paso con Draco la noche de la fiesta?-le preguntó emocionada y muy ansiosa.

-Ah, pues…-la verdad no sabía como explicarle todo, iba a ser muy confuso.

-No me digas que no paso nada-le dijo su amiga algo decepcionada.

-Sí estuve con el pero…

-Hermione…

-Bueno, esta bien, te contare todo.

Y así fue, le explico todo lo sucedido después de las extrañas luces verdes que sorprendieron a todos, el extraño hechizo, la verdad de lo sucedido todos esos meses, el peligro del que la saco Draco y las razones por las que no volvió a la fiesta.

El relato duro horas, o eso fue lo que pensó Hermione, porque cuando había acabado, ya era la hora de comer.

-Me extendí demasiado.

-No importa, pero, increíble lo que me contaste.

-¿Ahora entiendes como me sentía yo?

-Obvio, pero¡No puedo creer que Draco se vaya a casar y no te lo haya dicho!-exclamó la rubia lo que había querido decir desde que se entero.

-Lo se, creo que es común eso en las familias de sangre pura-repuso la castaña, sintiéndose mal.

-No estoy segura, pero puedo investigar eso por ti-ofreció su amiga, caminando hacia el castillo.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque Luna se fue seguramente a empezar a hacer su investigación.

Suspiro, no podía creer que hasta hace poco, creía en que los mortífagos amenazaban a Draco, y resultaba que quien estaba detrás de todo esto, era nada menos que su padre.

Pero ella no era la única que sentía que todo había dado un giro total, en un dormitorio, lejano al de los Gryffindors, una chica lloraba.

"Maldita sea, nunca debí aceptar" pensaba la chica, que estaba encerrada en su habitación.

-Oye¿no quieres que…-le empezó a decir una de sus compañeras, que estaba con ella.

-No ahora Linette, no creí que así fuera a acabar.

-Debiste de haber elegido bien-trataba de consolarla su amiga, que era la que sabía lo sucedido.

-No creía que las cosas fueran a este modo, el me mintió.

-Creía que lo conocías lo suficiente para saber lo que haría.

-No, siempre acaba cambiando todo, y cuando el juro no hacer nada que pudiera dañarme…-a este punto no pudo seguir, sus lagrimas resbalaban incontroladamente de su cara, recordando lo sucedido.

-No llores, seguro que todo esto terminara.

-Sí, terminara todo para mi, y ya no podré hacer nada.

-No pienses así, creo yo…

-La verdad Linette, siempre supe que así terminaría.

-No entiendo porque te fuerzan-decía su amiga confundida.

-Simple, porque les conviene y yo soy la que pago las consecuencias-finalizó la chica, observando la ventana.

En los jardines, caminaba Draco Malfoy, pensando lo sucedido hace pocos días.

"Al menos ya nos podemos ver, el problema, es que nada cambiara lo que sucederá al final del año" pensaba, caminando cerca de los lindes del Bosque Prohibido.

Ni siquiera conocía a su futura novia, no sabía su nombre y lo obligarían a casarse con ella, aunque conociendo los gustos de su padre, debía de ser atractiva, el nunca aceptaría que el se casara con alguien que no pasaba sus criterios.

Eso era lo que mas le molestaba de su vida, que todo debía de ser a la manera de su padre, muy pocas veces podía hacer las cosas a su modo, realmente era muy molesto que su padre siempre estuviera metido en sus asuntos, hasta cierto punto, vergonzoso.

La verdad era que, desde que era un niño, había querido tener un trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, pero su padre, siempre le había dicho que ahí acababan los perdedores, enseñándole como ejemplo, a Arthur Weasley.

Flash Back

Estaba en su gran mansion, jugando con su nueva escoba mágica, cuando su papá entro y le pregunto que quería ser de grande, muy emocionado respondió:

-Quiero trabajar en ese edificio importante, el Ministerio de Magia.

La cara que puso su papá lo asusto tanto, que salio corriendo, en busca de su mamá, pero el lo alcanzo y le dijo:

-No vale la pena ese trabajo hijo, en el están los perdedores.

-¿Cómo quien?-había preguntado el, interesado en la respuesta.

-Como Arthur Weasley-le contestó su padre, enseñándole un recorte de periódico.

_Los Weasley_

_Los Weasley son una de las familias mágicas mas conocidas, pero si hoy están en este periódico, es debido al nacimiento de su séptimo bebe, una niña a la que pusieron de nombre, Ginevra Molly Weasley._

_Entrevistamos a la familia, preguntando como sería su vida, con el pasar de los años, tomando en cuenta, el gasto económico._

_-Nos las arreglaremos-afirmó el Sr.Weasley, saliendo de su oficina del Ministerio de Magia-.No estamos nada arrepentidos, al contrario, muy contentos._

_-Los niños me encantan, prácticamente, siempre estuve rodeada de ellos-dice la Sra.Weasley, en su casa en la madriguera._

_Mas sin embargo, muchas otras familias opinan, que en los años venideros, en el mundo mágico, podrían presentarse crisis __económicas, que no beneficiarían en nada, a una familia tan grande como son los Weasley, incluso, los haría gastar más._

_Solo hay que esperar pasar los años, para saber si son ciertas o falsas estas teorías._

Acabando de leer el recorte, el dijo a su padre:

-Pero ellos están bien ¿no?

-Sí hijo, pero te llevo a su casa, y no te gustaría en lo mas mínimo, Arthur Weasley ha sido destinado a ser un perdedor.

-Pero…

-Tu no quieres ser un perdedor hijo, yo te conseguiré un buen empleo-finalizó su padre, alejándose de el, dejándolo pensativo.

Fin Flash Back

"Y que trabajo, ser un mortífago" se decía el Slytherin, entrando al castillo, amenazaba extrañamente, una lluvia.

Pasaron los días, y los alumnos regresaron al castillo, para continuar con sus clases. Los alumnos de quinto y séptimo año, los empezaron a presionar, hablándoles de TIMOS y EXTASIS.

-Es un examen muy importante, el que dirá si conseguirán su empleo o no-les decía el profesor Flitwick a sus estudiantes de séptimo, subido como siempre, en una montañita de libros, para hacerse notar.

Parecía mentira que el tiempo se hubiera pasado tan rápido, Diciembre había terminado, y pronto lo haría también Enero, llegando a Febrero, un mes muy amado por muchos y odiado por otros, simplemente, por el Día de San Valentín.

Hermione y Ron seguían peleados, para desgracia de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, y se hablaba generalmente, porque cada vez que se encontraban en el pasillo, se hacían gestos o empezaban a gritarse horriblemente, tanto, que algunos comenzaban a cuestionar si en verdad tuvieron una vez, algo parecido a un noviazgo. Nadie evitaba esas peleas, ni Harry y Ginny.

-Ya basta Ron-le decía Harry, casi arrastrando a su amigo para irse a clases.

Lo mismo, o peor tenía que hacer Ginny, pero con Hermione.

-No le hagas caso, es un tonto-le decía a la Gryffindor, que de tanta ira reprimida, siempre hacia explotar algo que estuviera cerca de ella, sin necesidad de la varita mágica.

Si había que ser sinceros, cada vez sus peleas aumentaban de tono, que una vez llegaron a dar en el despacho de la directora.

-Explíquense-les dijo a ambos mirándolos severamente.

-Desde navidad estamos peleados-explico secamente Hermione, tratando de controlarse.

-¿Cuál fue el motivo Weasley?-preguntó la profesora, volteando a ver al chico.

Esa pregunta hizo ruborizar a la chica, e incomodo al pelirrojo.

-Por asuntos personales-dijo Ron, mirando sus zapatos.

-Bueno, sean lo que sean, esos asuntos personales, ya fue demasiado.

-Pero, profesora…

-Por favor Granger, ambos ya están demasiados maduros para seguir peleando como niños.

-Es que ella no entiende…-empezó a decir el chico.

-Tu fuiste el que nunca dijo la verdad-le contestó Hermione muy enojada.

-No es cierto, que tú no lo quieras aceptar…

-¡Yo siempre trato de aceptar mis errores Ronald, pero tu no!

-Eres una necia, porque no…

-Basta, tu te dejas llevar por los chismes, yo no.

-Claro que no, yo no soy chismoso.

-No, eres el chico mas sincero que conozco-dijo con ironía la castaña.

-Así deberías de tomarlo, y no en broma.

-Tú eres el que siempre toma todo en broma.

-Yo busco lo mejor para mis amigos, y lo que hice fue…

-Una completa tontería, como se te ocurre ir con ella.

-Porque ella podía dar información…

-¡Falsa¿No lo entiendes?

-¡Tu eres la que no entiende!-la contradijo el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué te dejas llevar por un instinto que no te sirve?-le preguntó la chica, poniéndose, igualmente de pie.

-Si me sirve, que sea muuy diferente al tuyo…

-¡Es diferente!-exclamó una voz, que era la de la directora.

Ambos se habían olvidado que ella estaba presente en el despacho, estaban más concentrados en lo que decían, que en lo que ella debía de haber pensado con su pelea.

-Muy bien, hasta aquí llego esa pelea, no quiero mas demostraciones en público, si tienen algo del cual discutir, háblenlo en privado. ¿Entendido?-les preguntó la directora, tomando unos papeles.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, y salieron del despacho, muy enojados, difícilmente se hubiera sabido quien era el peor.

Cada quien tomo una dirección diferente, al salir al pasillo, no caminarían cerca de esa persona a la que odiaban casi con el alma, cada quien con sus motivos.

Al parecer, la verdad nunca podría ser revelada, pues difícilmente encontrarían el modo de hablar y discutir el tema, como dios mandaría.

Después de todo, una que otra verdad, salía al aire, pero solo eso.

Acabo el mes de Enero, e inicio Febrero, era el mes donde mas platicaban las chicas y reían fuertemente al ver pasar a un chico, era un mes, en el que Filch andaba buscando y buscando filtros amorosos u otro producto que estuviera prohibido en el castillo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ese día?-le preguntó Ginny a Hermione una tarde, en la que hacían los deberes juntos.

-No se-contestó ella, mirando los jardines.

-¿Vas a salir con alguien?

-A lo mejor, no estoy segura.

-¿Con quien?

-Con el chico del que te platique.

-Ah-finalizo Ginny la conversación, fuera lo que fuera hacer, tenía que averiguar quien era, y eso haría.


	29. Citas de San Valentin y Flores

_¡Sorpresa! Un capítulo de regalo._

Capítulo 29: Citas de San Valentín y Flores

-Entonces que Hermione ¿Vas conmigo a Hogsmeade?-le preguntó una tarde Draco, mientras ellos caminaban en los jardines.

-Sí, pero ¿Cuándo seria?

-El día de San Valentín, hay que celebrarlo ¿no?

-Si, tienes razón-afirmó ella, observando el ocaso del sol.

Llego el tan deseado día para desgracia de Filch, porque cada vez que sucedía un caso de filtro amoroso, debía de examinar muchas cosas, y ese día, se estaban dando muchos casos.

-Apresúrense-les decía a los nerviosos alumnos que salían a Hogsmeade, checando las listas de permisos.

Draco y Hermione se habían citado en la Casa de los Gritos, cada quien llegando por su propia cuenta al sitio.

Hermione caminaba por el sendero, en el que todavía había rastros de nieve, llevaba con ella, un pequeño paquetito, envuelto en color verde.

"Espero que a Draco no le moleste el típico regalo de chocolates" pensaba, parándose finalmente, esperando a que el Slytherin llegara, no había nadie todavía.

No muy lejos, el chico subía el camino, también pensando sobre el regalo que daría a la chica. "Esta vez es una pulsera, ojala le guste" se decía, mirando la cajita de color rojo.

Finalmente llego a la Casa de los Gritos, donde encontró a Hermione, que también llevaba un regalo.

-Hola-la saludo, acercándose a ella.

-Hola-contestó ella muy dulce.

Como si fueran quinceañeros, los nervios afloraron repentinamente, sin saber que decir, y solo echándose miradas.

-Ehm, te traje esto-dijo Hermione, dándole el paquetito envuelto en color verde.

-Y yo esto-le respondió Draco, extendiéndole la caja roja.

Ambos abrieron rápidamente lo que el otro le había dado, recibiendo una pulsera y una caja de surtido de dulces.

-Gracias-dijeron al unísono, sonrojándose repentinamente, pero a la vez sonriendo.

"Odio esta colina" pensaba una joven, subiendo el sendero que daba a la Casa de los Gritos. "No se porque se dirigió aquí, extraño lugar"

Se sentaron, o trataron, en una roca, comiendo un poco de los dulces que Hermione le había dado a Draco.

-Me gusto la pulsera-comentó ella, viéndola, estaba hecha de plata pura, era delgada y muy fácil de llevar.

-Igual los dulces-dijo Draco, dándole una pluma de azúcar a Hermione, que la acepto encantada.

-La verdad, es que es difícil de creer que estemos juntos-dijo ella, chupando la pluma.

-Sí, es cierto, mas sin embargo por razones que no se conocen, lo estamos-replico el, acariciando el cabello de su castaña favorita.

"Uff, por fin llegue" pensaba la chica, secándose el sudor de la frente con una manga de su suéter. "Ahora solo debo encontrarla".

-A lo mejor sucede que siempre quise estar junto a ti-decía el rubio, acercándose mas a Hermione.

-Tal vez-coincidió ella, acabando su pluma de azúcar.

-O a lo mejor fue un sueño, una ilusión.

-Sí, algo que quizás existió, no se-finalizó ella, mirando directamente a los ojos de Draco.

Siempre se ha dicho, que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y por muy extraño que sonara, esta frase no iba de acuerdo con Draco Malfoy, para conocer su personalidad, debías de conocerlo a el, no mirar a sus ojos, pero por primera vez, Hermione podía mirar el verdadero ser de Draco en sus ojos, y antes de lo supieran, ya se encontraban sumidos en un apasionado beso, poniéndose de pie, abrazándose, junto con todas las emociones.

Esas emociones, esas malditas emociones, que hacen que uno pierda conciencia del lugar donde se encuentra y del tiempo, les hicieron daño¿o beneficio? Eso lo veremos en un momento.

"¿Dónde está¿Dónde?" se preguntaba la chica, buscando intensamente, pero no encontraba nada, hasta que distinguió una figura humana.

Camino hacia ella, pero¡sorpresa! No estaba sola, estaba con un chico, no hablando, sino besándose.

"Caramba¿Pues quien será?"

Y delante de sus ojos, se encontraba una escena que muy pocos se hubieran imaginado en platicas extravagantes o exóticas: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger besándose, los peores enemigos, los polos opuestos, de casas enemigas estaban besándose.

Ginebra Weasley no pudo menos que soltar una exclamación de asombro, y bajar corriendo la colina, asombrada por lo que había visto, era algo que nunca en sus peores sueños habría visto, alguien le debía una explicación, y quizás ella también debía una.

-¿Qué fue ese grito?-preguntó Draco, separándose de Hermione.

-A lo mejor algún niño-dijo Hermione preocupada, mirando la Casa de los Gritos.

-Puede ser.

Se quedaron todavía un rato mas, en el que hablaron y rieron como hace mucho que no lo hacían, luego, regresaron al castillo, donde caminaron en los jardines, finalmente se despidieron, y cada quien se fue a su sala común.

-Una explicación-fue lo primero que le dijo una pelirroja, que al parecer la había estado esperando toda la tarde.

-¿De que?-preguntó ella de muy buen humor.

-Hermione, te vi besándote con Malfoy ¿o acaso me equivoque?

Maldición, pequeño detalle que se le había olvidado, decir una mentira a su amiga, pues sabia de la enorme curiosidad que ella tenía sobre esos temas románticos¡la había descubierto¿Ahora que haría? No quedaba otro remedio que la verdad ¿U otra mentira? No gracias, habían sido suficientes mentiras por el momento.

Tuvo que explicarle todo a la pelirroja, no quedaba otra opción, y mientras ella hablaba, Ginny quedaba más sorprendida que nunca. ¿Draco y Hermione juntos¿Malfoy y Granger besándose? Eso en sueños, o eso era hasta hace poco, que comprobó que era cierto.

-Vaya, la verdad es que es sorprendente-le decía su amiga, dos semanas después de lo sucedido.

-Lo se, pero, es cierto-le confirmó la castaña sonriente.

-Así es-finalizó Ginny igual de sonriente.

Empezaban a aparecer flores, que anunciaban el regreso de la primavera, pero también, que al año escolar ya le quedaban pocos meses.

"Cuatro meses para ser exactos" pensaba Draco, mientras volaba en el campo de Quidditch, tratando de quitarse los pensamientos de su futura boda, últimamente pasaba el tiempo con Hermione, pero no podía evitar un vació que lo asaltaba de vez en cuando.

Lejos, una castaña lo observaba sin que el se diera cuenta, ella había notado que cuando se veían, el se mostraba feliz, pero a la vez triste, cosa que no hacia mas que confundirla a ella también.

"Deberá ser por su boda" recordó con aire triste, alejándose del campo, para pasear sola en el jardín.

-Pero quien esta aquí, si es la mismísima Hermione Granger-exclamo una voz que reconoció como Luna.

-Hola-la saludo muy alegre, pero pudo ver que ella la miraba raramente.

-¿Todavía te acuerdas de mi?

-Pues claro, como crees que yo…, oh no-acababa de recordar.

Flash Back

-Hermione ¿Me ayudas en mi redacción de herbología?-le preguntó Luna Lovegood el día anterior al de San Valentín.

-Claro, pero¿Qué te parece mañana?

-¿Segura?-le había preguntado la rubia mirándola con ojos expectantes.

-Sí.

-Pero¿No vas a salir con…

En ese preciso momento, había llegado Harry, saludando a sus amigas, y preguntándole a Hermione sobre un horario que habían cambiado.

-Hermione¿Entonces mañana?

-Sí, en los jardines, a mediodía-le había dicho distraídamente su amiga, mientras sacaba una hoja de pergamino.

-Bueno, hasta mañana-se despidió Luna con su aire soñador, y fue a su sala común.

Al día siguiente, ella había asistido a la cita, al mediodía para ser exactos, y aunque la estuvo buscando durante mucho tiempo, finalmente se convenció que ella no estaba en Hogwarts.

Suerte, que Hagrid sabia un poco de plantas, y junto a unos libros de la biblioteca, lograron una buena composición.

Fin Flash Back

La Gryffindor no perdió tiempo, y empezó a disculparse con la chica, diciéndole que había olvidado por completo su redacción, pero que no había sido a propósito.

-Lo se Hermione, pero ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Se me olvido Luna, en verdad lo siento-seguía disculpándose Hermione muy avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, lo que sucede es que me sorprendió mucho que no asistieras o al menos me hubieras dejado una nota.

-Sí, fue mi culpa pero yo te repongo eso con otra ayuda ¿Qué opinas?

-Solo espero que esta vez no faltes-le contestó medio riendo Luna, guiñándole el ojo, seguramente imaginaba lo ocurrido.

Hermione no pudo menos que soltar una breve risa, se despidió de Luna, y fue a la biblioteca, a dejar un libro que había pedido prestado el día anterior.

-¿Y a quien invitaras?-escuchaba como le preguntaba una chica de Ravenclaw, a otra a quien no alcanzaba distinguir.

-Me imagino que a todos mis amigos, y a mis familiares-le contestaba la chica en una curiosa mezcla de tristeza y distracción.

-¿No invitas a alguien mas?

-Pero si todavía faltan los de…

-Comprendo, no hay que gastar de más.

-Eso es lo que quiere mi padre.

Hermione no se molesto en seguir escuchando, en ese preciso momento, entraba Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó groseramente la Slytherin, al darse cuenta que la había estado mirando.

-De ti ¿Yo que podría querer?-le respondió burlonamente ella, cruzándose de brazos y fulminándola con la mirada.

Pansy se acerco más a ella, pero bajo la voz y le dijo:

-Tienes suerte de que a Draco le importes, sino ya estarías arruinada.

-¿Cómo tu? No gracias

-Sigue riendo Granger, pero luego andarás llorando, y lo sabes bien-finalizó la chica, poniéndole una cara horrible, y siguiendo con sus asuntos.

Eso fue suficiente para ella, en lo que se refería a ese momento¿Acaso era necesario que a cada rato algo o alguien le recordara la futura boda de Draco?

"Por lo que parece, si" se respondió a si misma, mientras salía de la biblioteca malhumorada, el día no había sido como a ella le hubiera gustado, el error con Luna, el hecho de la futura boda de Draco, por no decir los deberes que se les estaban acumulando, (Algo extraño, generalmente, los hacia el día en que se los dejaban) y ahora que Pansy le arruinara lo que quedaba del día, era mucho, por no hacer la cosa mas grande de lo que ya era.

Iba tan enojada, que no se dio cuenta con quien tropezó.

-Fíjate ¿Quieres?-le decía Ron Weasley, recogiendo sus libros.

-Tu fuiste el que se tropezó-le contestó, deteniéndose.

-No me digas¿Quién era la que iba hablando sola?

-¡Yo no hablo sola!-le reclamó furiosa la castaña, que no se daba cuenta que caía de nuevo en los juegos del chico, con tal de hacerla enojar.

-Pero, acaso ¿No estabas diciendo cosas de tu novio?

-Mira, ya me arruinaste completamente el día ¿Qué mas quieres?-le preguntó desesperada la castaña.

-No se ¿Qué te parece si desaparecieras?

-¡El único que debe de desaparecer en este momento eres tu Ron!-exclamó una voz que sonaba distante, pero firme.

Era Luna, que se acercaba muy furiosa, como nunca la habían visto sus amigos, por lo general ella era paciente, pero lo que el pelirrojo estaba haciendo pasar a su amiga, era demasiado.

-Hola Luna-la saludo el chico, pero ella no respondió a eso.

-Déjala en paz ¿Por qué no molestas a alguien más?

-Mmm, porque ella es lo mejor para molestar.

-Creí que eras alguien muy diferente Ron-decía la Ravenclaw cada vez mas furiosa, pero haciéndole a Hermione disimuladamente una seña, para que se fuera alejando.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de darle su agradecimiento, pues en ese momento, la pelea estaba subiendo de tono, por lo que se fue corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

Aunque se alejaba, aun podía escuchar los horribles gritos por parte de Ron y Luna, seguramente enojándose cada vez más.

¿Por qué la suerte era así con ella?


	30. Maldita Suerte y algo mas

_Muchas grax por los reviews XXX y Paulina, aqui djo la continuación dl ff, ya esta akbando, solo faltan dos mas y terminado. Las quiero invitar a todas a pasarse por mi nuevo ff, lo encontraran en mi perfil, me seria muy util si me dejaran un comentario, por peqño q sea, kisses. _

Capítulo 30: Maldita suerte y algo mas…

Al día siguiente, que vio a Ron, el no le hizo ninguna seña o comentario grosero, se comporto como si no la viera, aunque advertía que parecía incomodo, fuera lo que Luna le hubiera dicho, se notaba que lo había molestado.

-¿Qué le sucede?-le preguntó a Harry disimuladamente.

-No se, desde que tuvo una pelea con Luna esta así-le respondió el chico, evidentemente, sin saber bien los detalles.

Ese día, todos los maestros pudieron notar que Hermione Granger estaba distraída, pues no levantaba la mano para responder a las preguntas, y los hechizos no le salían como debían.

-Srita. Granger ¿Qué le ocurre?-le preguntó McGonagall, cuando sonaba la campana, finalizando la clase.

-No he dormido bien-mintió, siendo no muy convincente.

Recogió su material escolar y lo metió en su mochila, saliendo rápidamente del aula, para llegar a la siguiente clase, que era Herbología.

Pero los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes de diferentes edades, que estaban platicando y señalando algo.

Se acerco, y en medio de todo el tumulto, estaban Draco y Harry, apuntándose con sus varitas, al parecer por algo que había dicho el Slytherin, muy ofensivo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó a Ginny, quien estaba hasta adelante, mirando todo lo que pasaba.

-Lo que sucedió, es que Draco me insulto como siempre.

-¿Y que más?

-Harry estaba platicando conmigo, y lo escucho.

No era necesario que le explicara lo demás, lo entendió de inmediato, obviamente Harry la estaba defendiendo pero ¿Ella de que lado debía estar? De sus amigos que siempre le habían sido fieles o del chico que amaba y le había dado algo que nunca nadie antes le había dado.

"Maldita suerte" se decía Hermione, sacando su varita de la mochila, no sabia todavía de que lado estar pero si sabia que tendría que utilizar su varita.

Esperaba que un profesor interviniera en la pelea, y así no tener que participar en ella, por desgracia, parecía que ninguno estaba enterado de lo que sucedía.

Por azares del destino, Draco se fijo en ella, que tenia la varita preparada para intervenir si era necesario.

"¿Y ahora que?" el mismo se preguntaba, sin saber que hacer.

-¿Qué sucede Draco?-le decía Harry furioso-.¿Has perdido el valor?

-Yo nunca lo perderé-le contestó rabioso.

-A lo mejor no, pero si la dignidad que dices tener.

-¡Cállate Potter!

-Tú siempre te has sentido superior a todos nosotros, pero sucede que no es así.

-Una sola palabra mas y…

-¿Que Malfoy¿Por qué no puedes ser un humano como todos?

-Potter, te lo advierto.

-No insultes nunca de nuevo a Ginny, con eso solo demostraras que eres un insensible-le dijo por ultimo Harry, bajando su varita y saliendo de todo el tumulto a un pasillo que estuviera desierto.

La pelirroja no perdió tiempo en tomar su mochila y seguirlo, lo mas seguro para agradecerle.

Poco a poco se fue disipando la gente, quedando en el pasillo únicamente Draco y Hermione.

-No eres insensible y lo sabes-le dijo Hermione en voz baja, guardando su varita.

-Lo se, pero el tiene razón en parte-le replico el chico, también guardando su varita.

Ambos se quedaron callados, pensando en lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos, en lo que concordarían si hubieran dicho lo que pensaban, era en que opinaban tener una maldita suerte, que no siempre estaba de su lado.

-¿Qué clase tenias?-le preguntó Draco a Hermione, minutos después.

-Herbología ¿Cuál tenias tu?

-Encantamientos.

-Yo también tomo encantamientos ¿Por qué justamente hoy tu vas y yo no?-le preguntó la chica, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa tierna.

-Porque yo tengo el doble de clases que tu-le respondió, acercándose a ella.

-¿Para que estudias?

-Quiero entrar en el Ministerio de Magia, pero mi padre no quiere-dijo, mirando por un ventanal.

-¿Por qué tienes siempre que hacer lo que dice?-preguntó Hermione molesta.

-Las consecuencias…

-Que importan las consecuencias, si es tu destino tú…

-Hermione, yo ya no puedo…

-¿Por qué te rindes Draco?

-Yo no me rindo-reclamó, subiendo el tono de voz.

-¿Por qué no tienes valor?

-Tengo mucho valor Hermione…

-Sabes, creo que Harry tiene razón, por mucho que me duela.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-empezó a preguntar ya muy rabioso el chico.

-¡No tienes valor para elegir y mucho menos te queda dignidad!-exclamó histérica la Gryffindor, tirando al suelo sus libros que tenía en sus manos.

-Hermione ¿Qué rayos…

-Ya estoy cansada de que las cosas sean así, y sabes que, no puedo creer que hagas cada cosa que tus padres te dicen.

-Si te refieres a la boda, es una tradición en las familias de sangre pura.

-Déjame decirte, que Bill Weasley escogió a su novia, no sus padres.

-Pero eso fue…

-¡Basta! Odio tener que decir esto, pero insultaste a Ginny solo porque ella es de sangre pura y puede elegir, no es como tu.

-No voy a escuchar más tus tonterías, yo ya te explique.

-¿Por qué no escapas Draco?

-¿Estas loca? Me acabaría atrapando mi padre, aunque no lo creas el tiene miles de contactos.

-¿Y? Se vale intentar.

-Mira, ya me cansaste¡adiós!-dijo esto último Draco, alejándose de donde estaba ella.

"¡Maldita suerte!"Era de nuevo el pensamiento que cruzaba la mente de la Gryffindor, que recogía sus libros e igualmente se alejaba.

En ese momento, no le importaba nada, estaba rabiosa por como se estaba comportando Draco, quien tenia también muchos recursos que su padre, pero simplemente se rendía.

Sonó de nuevo la campana, y los alumnos salieron de sus aulas, por lo que se mezclo con la multitud y salio hacia los jardines, murmurando furiosamente.

Se dejo caer en el primer árbol que encontró, aventó sus libros al pasto, y se quedo mirando el hermoso atardecer.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-le preguntó Ron, acercándose a ella.

-Tuve un problema.

-¿Y Harry?

-No se, el también tuvo un problema.

-¿Problema común o…

-Separado¿Te importaría alejarte un poco? Me tapas la vista

-Perdón señorita perfección, no volverá a ocurrir-le dijo el chico en un tono militar, que a su pesar, la hizo reír.

-Hasta luego Hermione-se despidió el pelirrojo, tomando sus cosas y entrando al castillo.

Estuvo sentada en el pasto durante un par de horas más, y antes de que oscureciera mas, entro al castillo, directamente al Gran Comedor, se había saltado la comida y no quería también hacerlo con la cena.

En la mesa de los leones, había pocos estudiantes pero pudo comprobar que ahí estaban Harry y Ginny, platicando animadamente junto a Neville.

-Hola chicos- los saludo, sentándose junto a ellos.

-Hola Herms.

-¿Qué paso con lo de Malfoy?-le preguntó directamente a Harry, tratando de no hacer caso de las graciosas muecas que hacían los hermanos Creevey cuando ella hablaba.

-Se arreglo.

-Sí, y Harry y yo estamos muy bien-dijo Ginny, pero ella capto la indirecta, obviamente ellos habían vuelto a su noviazgo.

-Me alegro por ustedes-les respondió guiñándoles un ojo.

Ellos solo se limitaron a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza, mientras que Neville los miraba raramente, como si dudara de su veracidad.

-¿Qué hicieron en la clase de Herbologia Neville?-preguntó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, estuvimos principalmente hablando de las plantas carnívoras mágicas, no son un gran reto pero son interesantes-le informó el chico, sirviéndose una rebanada de pastel de limón.

-¿Dejaron algún deber pendiente?

-No, pero ¿Por qué faltaste? De Harry se, pero de ti…

-Lamento no explicarte ahora mismo lo sucedido Neville, pero tengo clase de Aritmancia y a esta debo llegar temprano por encargo de la profesora.

-Pero…

-Te lo explicare después, lo prometo-aseguró, poniéndose de pie y cerrando su mochila, que extrañamente estaba abierta, pero no le tomo importancia.

Neville asintió y siguió comiendo, y ella en cambio, salio del Gran Comedor casi corriendo.

No le había mentido precisamente al chico, era cierto que tenia clase de Aritmancia en ese momento pero no estaba muy segura de querer explicarle lo sucedido.

-Srita. Granger, llega usted con cinco minutos de retraso-le dijo la profesora Vector que estaba repartiendo los últimos deberes, ya calificados.

-Lo siento, tuve un percance-explicaba, tomando asiento.

-Como es la primera vez que sucede con usted no hay problema, llegue a buena hora la próxima vez-le contestó la profesora, entregándole su redacción que tenia una E de Extraordinario.

-Como aprendimos en la ultima clase, el estudio de los números…-pero Hermione no prestaba atención a la profesora, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y en lo que le había dicho a Draco.

"Es la verdad" se decía, abriendo el libro en la pagina que les habían indicado.

La clase hubiera sido muy interesante, si ella le hubiera prestado la atención de siempre, solo que esta vez no fue así, demasiada concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no había copiado el ejercicio que habían puesto en el pizarrón.

-¡Hermione!-finalmente respondió al llamado de su nombre, toda la clase estaba observándola algunos negando con la cabeza.

-Perdón profesora Vector, yo…

-Tuve suficiente con su retraso, pero el hecho de no poner atención a la clase no lo tolero y lo sabe muy bien-le decía la profesora, roja de la rabia.

-Sí lo se, lo que sucede…

-¡No me interesa! Copie ahora mismo el ejercicio-le ordeno, sentándose en su escritorio y mirándola fijamente.

Ningún profesor o profesora la había regañado de ese modo en su vida, cuando iba a la escuela muggle siempre había sido callada y muy reservada, tenia pocas amigas pero sacaba excelentes calificaciones. En Hogwarts la situación había cambiado un poco, siendo ella mas abierta, pero manteniendo sus buenas calificaciones.

Finalizo la clase, y cuando ella empezó a guardar sus cosas, alguien menciono su nombre, siendo la profesora Vector.

-Mañana en mi despacho a las siete de la noche tiene usted un castigo por su decepcionante comportamiento-dijo, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza.

Salio del aula con lagrimas en los ojos, nunca había recibido una llamada de atención semejante a la de hace pocos momentos y mucho menos una detención.

-¿Qué paso?-le preguntó Harry, que estaba en la sala de Gryffindor haciendo sus deberes.

-Después-dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas y sacando sus libros para terminar el ejercicio de Aritmancia.

Ciertamente, no había sido su mejor día, así que lo mejor que se podía hacer era callar ¿O algo mas? No, definitivamente no, y eso era lo que la mayoría de los Gryffindors pensaban al verla así.


	31. Una última palabra

_Bueno, aqui les djo el penúltimo capítulo d esta historia, d nuevo un gracias por los reviews que me escriben, sin ellos no hubiera llegado a este capítulo._

Cap 31: Una última palabra

"No voy a ser afectado por lo que ella me dijo" pensaba Draco Malfoy, en la ultima semana de Abril, los profesores les habían dicho que iban a salir de vacaciones el primer día de Junio, y para el significaba que su boda se adelantaría.

Estaba confundido por lo que le había dicho Hermione pero mostrar sus debilidades ante la gente no era algo que el solía hacer.

"No debo de preocuparme" se decía el mismo, aunque no siempre solía hacer eso, a veces se sorprendía cuando pensaba todavía en lo que le había dicho.

No lo había ofendido mucho, pero si le había cansado ya que siempre estuviera diciéndole eso por lo que fingía estar enojado con ella cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos, quería que fuera ella quien hablara primero.

Sabia que era algo cruel pero era su modo de divertirse aunque no entendía por que tomaba esa actitud con ella si podía hacerlo con cualquiera de sus compañeros de dormitorio.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que se habían visto pero ninguno daba el paso a la reconciliación, o mejor dicho, las cosas no se hacían como ellos querían.

Flash Back

-Hermione ¿Qué te pasa que te quedas mirando a Malfoy?-le había preguntado en una clase de DCAO Harry, mientras escribían un ensayo.

-Lo que sucede, es que como creció en un pequeño pueblo muggle nunca había visto a alguien así-había intervenido Pansy Parkinson, con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Miraba por los ventanales, y ahí estaba Hermione, sonriendo y riendo con sus mejores amigas, parecía como si ya no se acordara de el o le tomara importancia, pero lo cierto era que si.

Ambos soñaban con posibilidades de un futuro alterno, con un final feliz, era difícil de alcanzar, pues cuando ambos trataban de hablar, sentían que no los escuchaban los indicados.

Ellos esperaban poder extender sus alas y volar, lejos de su realidad, de su vida y quedarse con sus fantasías para siempre, querían pedir un deseo en la oportunidad correcta.

Pero si eso hicieran, ellos no podrían olvidar a los que dejarían, los seres amados y queridos, amigos y familiares, personas importantes en sus vidas

Fin Flash Back

Ya quedaban dos días para que fuera el primero de Junio, día que nadie quería que se acercara, en especial dos alumnos de séptimo año.

-¡Se ira Ginny¿Sabes lo que significa?-le decía exasperada Hermione a la menor de los Weasley.

-Sí, pero…

-Y no hemos hablado en tres meses que es lo peor-continuaba la castaña.

-A lo mejor es…

-¡Ya no quiero verlo otra vez!

-¿Cómo que no? No seas tonta.

-Seguramente nunca debí de haberle dicho esas horribles cosas ¡Fui una tonta!

-Pero…

-¡Todo es mi culpa!-termino la chica, rompiendo en sollozos y dejándose caer en la suave hierba de los jardines de Hogwarts.

Ya habían acabado los exámenes y ya no tenían clases, ahora solo gozaban de días libres, pero para otros, eran los últimos.

-¡Todo termino!-se lamentaba una rubia de ojos verdes, que guardaba sus cosas en un baúl que llevaba como escudo una águila perteneciente a Ravenclaw.

-¿Estas lista?-le preguntaba su mejor amiga, que estaba esperándola en la puerta.

-¿Adonde vamos?

-A Hogsmeade, la ultima visita en estos últimos días, increíble que el tiempo paso rápidamente.

-No vuelvas a decirme eso, por favor-le rogaba su compañera, mientras salían del castillo.

En otra parte…

-¡Cállate Zabini!-le gritaba Draco Malfoy al chico que se andaba burlando de su próxima boda.

-Jaja, es que no creía que…

-¡Tu también te casaras tarde o temprano!-finalmente le dijo el muchacho, haciendo que dejara de reír.

-Sí, pero yo voy a escoger no mis padres.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿Quieres apostar?-lo desafió el heredero de los Malfoy, sacando su varita.

-¿Cuánto quieres perder?-contestó, aceptando el desafió.

-1000 galeones a que tú te casas por elección de tus padres.

-Muy bien, pero hay que incluir en la apuesta a ti también Draco-dijo sonriendo con malicia Blaise.

-No seas idiota, yo ya tengo un compromiso.

-Si logras casarte con quien quieres te daré 2000 galeones-lo reto el muchacho.

-Acepto-dijo Draco, cerrando el trato estrechándose las manos junto a las varitas.

En los jardines de Hogwarts, dos chicas trataban de consolar a su castaña favorita, pero no estaba dando un buen resultado.

-Dos días y todo termina-no paraba de decir Hermione, que continuaba llorando.

-Hermione ¡Basta! No te quedes ahí sentada, levántate-le dijo después de un rato Luna.

-Pero que…

-Tú vas a salir libre de todo esto-le decía con voz firme-. Y debes de aprovechar la mínima oportunidad para actuar.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada, estoy vencida.

-¡No es cierto! Hermione, tu puedes lograr algo y lo harás, porque ya tienes los medios, solo debes de darte cuenta.

-¿De que?

-Mira a tu alrededor, en tus cosas¡En cualquier lugar! Y encontraras la respuesta-intervino la pelirroja, secándole las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-Estas enferma de amor Mione-le decía tiernamente Luna.

Hermione no respondió, se quedo callada, no sabía que decir, pero si tenia un pensamiento en concreto: "Va a ser difícil, pero debo hablar con el antes de que se vaya".

Una palabra, era lo único que quería, seria la ultima vez que escuchara su voz, sus consuelos y…

-Voy al castillo-dijo ella, levantándose rápidamente y corriendo en esa dirección.

-¿Se dará cuenta?

-Ya se lo facilitamos Ginny, seria un crimen que no se diera cuenta.

-Si tan solo le pudiéramos dar mas pistas…

-No, ella debe de encontrar la respuesta-finalizó Luna pensativamente, observando el lago.

Hermione no se dirigía al castillo, únicamente corría entre el bosque, sollozando lentamente, quitando ramas de su paso, tenía un plan y si fallaba, le costaría la vida.

Finalmente, estaba en el claro que buscaba, en el que alguna vez estuvo, una noche de Diciembre, solo para encontrar a alguien, y lo mismo esperaba esa vez.

Un chico recorría el bosque prohibido, furioso, destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, sin importarle nada. Llego a un claro, que extrañamente estaba en un bosque tan tupido como aquel.

"¿Ahora que?" pensaba malhumorado, pateando las pocas ramas que estaban en el suelo.

Empezaba a oír un murmullo, mezclado junto al perfume mas exótico y delicioso que jamás había olido en su vida, decidió ir en busca de su fuente.

Los aromas penetrantes que alcanzaba a oler, hizo que le diera sueño, y olvidándose rápidamente de los peligros, se quedo tendida en el suelo, observando el cielo azul y claro, recordando.

No Draco, ya me has hecho esto¿porqué me haces sufrir así?-fue lo que pregunto, sin darse cuenta, que había expulsado un pensamiento que la hacía sufrir.

Los recuerdos eran mariposas, una primera reconciliación.

Draco y Pansy, se estaban besando, pero luego Draco, interrumpió su beso, gritando que le había sido infiel y otras cosas.

"Fui una tonta al pensar que Malfoy había cambiado" pensó cuando se volteo a acabar su desayuno, pero la horrenda escena, parecía que todavía pasaba en su mente, que la lleno de lágrimas.

Una venganza que fue una de las peores.

Un chico caminaba por ese claro, alcanzando a ver como una chica se desvanecía, quedando tendida boca arriba, con los olores exóticos, el empezó a tener recuerdos conforme se acercaba a observar.

Draco, estaba en cambio algo sonrojado, pues había confesado los sentimientos, que sentía por ella, pero era verdad, lo que sentía por ella, era amor.

El tiempo que estuvieron abrazados, fue tan dulce y lento para su fortuna, que luego de separarse, se sentaron juntos, y empezaron a hablar de todo lo que les había sucedido, bueno, no completamente todo, pues la chica guardaba el secreto de lo sucedido en el bosque.

Palabras le importaban a ella, momentos a el.

Se acerco a ella, que estaba en la hierba húmeda, extrañamente tenia los ojos abiertos, pero su mente no estaba presente, perdida, vagando lentamente en lo que fueron alguna vez dulces recuerdos.

Ese día fue para ellos una tortura visual, se miraban, pero rompían el contacto, parecía como si los pasillos supieran su dolor y quisieran hacerlo mas fuerte, haciendo que ambos se encontraran en ellos a camino de clases.

El dolor de estar separados los marcaba siempre.

"Sí, eso es lo que sucede" se dijo, recargándose en un árbol, observando la fiesta, pero sin participar en ella.

En otro árbol, una castaña estaba igual que el, sola, recargada y observando a todos, menos a quien buscaba, pues si alguna vez lo vio con su amiga, ahora lo había perdido.

Sentimientos perdidos y encontrados estaban esa noche, en la que ambos habían dejado un suspiro en el aire.

Cuantas ganas tenia de ir con el y abrazarlo, pero debía contenerse, en la carta se lo ponía, el regalo se lo daría indirectamente.

Podía sentir como las lagrimas empezaban a llenar sus ojos, pues era tan triste que no pudieran estar juntos, tal y como ella había imaginado varias veces.

Las imágenes pasaban ante ellos como escenas de lo que alguna vez fue la fiesta navideña, todo como en un sueño.

"Maldita sea¿Por qué las decisiones son tan difíciles de tomar?" se preguntaba, a la vez que caminaba alrededor de los mortifagos bajo la mirada glacial de su padre.

El miedo a un ser superior a ellos, que siempre los perseguiría.

No se atrevía a gritar el nombre de Hermione, pues eso podría atraer la atención de todos, y atacarla.

De pronto, sintió como una mano le agarraba el brazo y hacia que la siguiera a un rincón exterior del castillo, que por raro que parezca, el nunca había visto.

El miedo de perder al ser amado, de no poder llegar a encontrarlo a tiempo.

El chico no pudo contestar, pues la Gryffindor tenia razón en ese tema, nunca le había dicho sobre su futura boda, y que la prometida iba a ser quien escogiera sus padres.

La mentira descubierta por el velo fino de la verdad, luz contra oscuridad.

-Antes de lo que digas o hagas-porque segundos después, le dio un fugaz beso a su castaña favorita.

Momentos fugaces como un cometa junto a una estrella fugaz.

El listón, que era de terciopelo, lo desato con mucho cuidado, y abrió la cajita, y que sorpresa le dio su contenido, pues era justamente lo que le había faltado esa noche, una bellísima gargantilla de plata pura con un colguije en forma de corazón, y al voltearlo, encontró algo que la hizo sentir mas feliz que nunca se había sentido, pues en el estaban grabadas las iniciales D y H.

Un regalo que no tenia comparación, uno que nadie le podría dar, solo el.

-La verdad, es que es difícil de creer que estemos juntos-dijo ella, chupando la pluma.

-Sí, es cierto, mas sin embargo por razones que no se conocen, lo estamos-replico el, acariciando el cabello de su castaña favorita.

Palabras dulces que se quedarían para siempre en sus corazones.

-Tienes suerte de que a Draco le importes, sino ya estarías arruinada.

-¿Cómo tu? No gracias

-Sigue riendo Granger, pero luego andarás llorando, y lo sabes bien-finalizó la chica, poniéndole una cara horrible, y siguiendo con sus asuntos.

Momentos amargos, recuerdos que no hacían mas que dejar mal gusto, una tristeza y desesperación.

-¿Y? Se vale intentar.

-Mira, ya me cansaste¡adiós!-dijo esto último Draco, alejándose de donde estaba ella.

Palabras hirientes, que dejaban una profunda herida.

-¡Ya no quiero verlo otra vez!

-Estas enferma de amor Mione-le decía tiernamente Luna.

Frases que hicieron despertar a Hermione, que descubriera en donde estaba, que regresara a la realidad. A su lado, estaba un rubio, que también despertaba como ella, de un sueño.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Draco, sentándose en la hierba.

-No lo se-respondió ella calmadamente.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de obtener explicaciones, estaban rodeados de Damas Negras, que los miraban extrañamente. Hermione no perdió tiempo en sacar su varita y lo mismo había querido hacer Draco, pero ellas tenían sus varitas.

-No les haremos daño-explico una de ellas, tomando su apariencia humana-. Ustedes nos han sorprendido.

-Que…-empezó a decir Hermione, pero fue interrumpida.

-Fueron encantados por los aromas exóticos que utilizamos en nuestros rituales, en este caso de amor.

-Sucede como siempre, las victimas pueden contactar mediante un mensaje telepático a un ser querido y ustedes…

-Nos contactamos, y…-empezaba a entender Hermione.

-Ambos al parecer estaban compartiendo los mismos recuerdos, sensaciones y emociones.

-Pero estuvieron encantados desde el principio, desde que uno de ustedes entro a nuestros dominios.

Lo que decía la Dama Negra, parecía encajar como un rompecabezas en la mente de Hermione, por fin entendía lo sucedido hace meses cuando ella había entrado, obviamente había sido encantada por los aromas que los demás no percibieron.

-Y ella me encanto cuando nos besamos-completó Draco, recordando la noche en la Torre de Astronomía.

-Exacto, y cuando se volvieron a pelear, el encantamiento se fortaleció.

-Y hoy que practicaron su ritual de amor, fue la razón que tuvimos para entrar en el bosque-decía Hermione, sin poder creer como los eventos estaban conectados.

-Sí, y como ustedes dos son los seres queridos del otro, por eso vieron los recuerdos-finalizó la Dama, observándolos.

-Y como nos amamos¿Por eso despertamos del encantamiento?-preguntó Draco, poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, el amor es algo que se venera en nuestra raza, por lo que pueden irse-les dijo la muchacha, desapareciendo con sus compañeras.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero lo que habían escuchado hace poco, fue suficiente para que entendieran que en verdad se amaban.

-¿Te iras?-preguntó la chica mirando al suelo, con un susurro.

-Sí, en pocos días me casare-confirmó Draco, tomando sus manos.

-No debí decirte esas cosas, lo siento.

-No te disculpes Mione, todo fue un error.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-replico, mirándolo preocupadamente.

-Desde el principio, debí haberme dado cuenta que te amaba y no lo acepte-termino, caminando de regreso a los jardines de Hogwarts.-Adiós-añadió el, alejándose.

En el bosque quedo, confundida y triste, pero al menos se había cumplido un deseo: escuchar su última palabra.

-¡Draco!-intentó gritar, pero sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, desgarradas por la fuerte brisa que estaba entrando en el bosque.

No podía dejarlo ir ¿o si? Ya había perdido demasiado, y aunque no tuviera valor, debía de hacer algo, recordó lo ultimo que le había dicho, ese pequeño comentario la había hecho muy feliz pero también la había herido profundamente, una despedida.

-Realmente lo siento Hermione-decía en voz baja el chico, mientras llegaba a los lindes del bosque, que le mostraban que este ya estaba llegando a su fin.

Pero ¿Qué podían hacer para evitar lo inevitable?


	32. Un ultimo intento

_Bueno, finalmente esta el final, espero q sea de su agrado, este capítulo lo escribi varias veces para q qdara lo mejor posible, espero sus reviews como siempre. _

* * *

Cap 32: Un ultimo intento

La escuela ya había acabado hace semanas, y ahora los estudiantes de Hogwarts disfrutaban de sus vacaciones mientras que otros iban viendo las ofertas de empleo que tenían.

Hermione Granger estaba en el Ministerio de Magia, esperando al director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, había sido muy amable de su parte, darle una cita.

-Srita.Granger ¿Cómo esta?-la fuerte voz de un hombre no mayor a los 40 años, la saco de su examinación de la sala donde se encontraba.

Era una sala circular de espera, en el centro, estaba el escritorio de la recepcionista, que todavía no había llegado por lo que parecía.

-Bien gracias-contestó estrechándole la mano.

-Pase a mi oficina por favor, al parecer Lucy no ha llegado-le dijo, señalándole una puerta estrecha de color negro.

-Gracias.

Entraron en la oficina, que estaba repleta de archiveros, cajones, una chimenea y un pequeño estante donde estaba una bandeja de pastelitos, seguramente como un aperitivo.

-Bien, he echado un vistazo a su expediente escolar y me ha sorprendido-empezó a decir, sacando un fólder con unas hojas de pergamino.

Ella no dijo nada, por lo que siguió hablando.

-Estamos buscando a alguien que nos pueda servir como representante, y usted cumple los requisitos.

-Gracias ¿Cómo seria el trabajo?-contestó ella sonrojándose un poco.

-Bueno, viajara mucho usted eso si, cada mes la enviaremos a un destino diferente y…-antes de que pudiera continuar, apareció una cabeza en medio de las llamas del fuego.

Era la de una mujer, algo rechoncha, que estaba maquillada y lucia un elaborado collar junto a unos aretes largos.

-Edward¡Vas a llegar tarde!-empezó a exclamar la señora con una pizca de mal disimulado enojo.

-Aun tengo tiempo, estoy en una entrevista muy importante-le replico el señor.

-¡Es la boda de tu hija¿Acaso no piensas ir?

-Claro que si Catherine, déjame terminar la entrevista.

-Esta Lizette esta muy nerviosa, harías bien en decirle unas palabras.

-¿No estaba con Linette?

-En este momento esta con Narcisa, le esta poniendo los últimos detalles a su vestido.

-¿Y como esta Lucius?-preguntó Edward, al parecer olvidando por completo la entrevista.

Hermione solo escuchaba la conversación, pero como no quería parecer interesada en ella, empezó a observar con atención la oficina. Delante de ella, estaba una plaquita metálica que decía: "Sr. Monclus Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional".

El apellido se le hacia familiar, y entonces recordó, que tenia una compañera de Ravenclaw llamada Lizette Monclus, seguramente con el que se estaba entrevistando era su padre.

Se preguntaba, que hacia Draco en esos momentos, después de lo ocurrido en el Bosque Prohibido, ya no se habían vuelto a hablar ni ver.

"Seguramente esta planeando su boda" pensó con tristeza, mientras seguía recorriendo con la mirada la oficina.

Como le hubiera gustado estar junto a el en esos momentos, pero ella ya quería olvidarlo, sacarlo de su cabeza, sabia que su historia se había terminado, era algo del ayer.

Levanto la mirada, y vio que el Sr.Monclus seguía hablando con su esposa, que parecía estar cada vez mas enojada, así que decidió escuchar, pero con disimulo.

-Narcisa ya termino de arreglar a Lizette, y Lucius pronto estará con el chico.

-Tranquilízate Catherine, todo saldrá bien.

-Claro, sobre todo por que tu hija se niega a casarse con el heredero de los Malfoy.

Con solo escuchar eso, Hermione puso más atención a la conversación¿Así que Lizette Monclus se casaría con Draco Malfoy? Finalmente, conocía a la prometida.

-¡Yo ya hable con ella, y no puede negarse!-exclamó furioso el Sr.Monclus, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la chimenea.

-Yo también ya lo hice, pero ella no entiende.

-¿Qué no entiende¿No sabe que es un buen matrimonio el de ella con los Malfoy¿No piensa en los beneficios que nos traerá?-gritaba acaloradamente.

-Esta diciendo que tu la engañaste.

-¡NO ES CIERTO¿Es estúpida o que? Sabe que su obligación es la de casarse con un mago de sangre pura, y quien mejor que Draco Malfoy-gritaba el mago, sin importarle ya nada.

-Dice que ella pudo elegir, pero tú se lo negaste.

-¡Basta, si se refiere a esa rata de apellido Zabini esta muy equivocada!

-Es de sangre pura también.

-Lo se, pero su madre tiene una reputación muy rara, ya sabes por las muertes y todo eso.

-¡Vas a llegar tarde!-volvió a decirle la señora.

-En un momento me voy ¡Y dile a esa niña, que se casara por que es su deber!

-Quiere hablar contigo.

-Muy bien, solo cinco minutos-aceptó el mago.

"Pequeño mundo es este ¿Quién imaginaria que esta Lizette quería estar con Zabini?" pensaba la castaña, que decidió buscar en su bolso su lápiz labial.

-¡No me casare con el padre!-exclamó una voz.

-Cállate Lizette, te casaras con el porque es tu deber-respondió su padre igual de furioso que ella.

-Escapare si es necesario ¡Te lo advierto!

-No lo harás¡No puedes quitar el honor de la familia Monclus solo porque no quieres casarte!

-Voy a escapar.

-Tu madre ni nadie te dejara huir ¿No lo entiendes? Desde el principio, debiste saber que acabarías casándote con quien nosotros quisiéramos-finalizó el mago, esperando la respuesta de su hija, que fue un llanto.

"Pobrecilla, a mi tampoco me gustaría" pensaba Hermione, que seguía buscando su lápiz labial, en ese momento, se encontró con un pedazo de pergamino arrugado.

"Seguramente era de mi mochila, y cuando la vacié debió de haber caído en mi bolsa" pensó, mientras tomaba el papel y trataba de leerlo. Estaba escrito con dos caligrafías diferentes, que ella conocía, era la letra de Ginny y Luna.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Nunca te rindas, sabemos que te quieres olvidar de Draco y no quieres hacerte mas ilusiones con el. Nosotras no te diremos que su amor termino, debes de hacer un último intento, y como te queremos tanto y no deseamos que sufras de una bella traición, te conseguimos esto:_

_Jardines del Arroyo Mágico_

_Londres, # 17_

_A las 15:00 p.m._

_Sí, lo hemos conseguido, más bien fue Luna¿Recuerdas la noche de la fiesta de navidad? Escuche lo que decían dos chicas de mi casa, Ravenclaw, una se llama Linette y la otra Lizette, creo que la ultima mencionada se va a casar con Draco._

_Tienes la dirección y la hora amiga¡Debes de intentar algo! O su historia será una canción del ayer._

_Con deseos de buena suerte_

_Luna y Ginny, tus amigas por siempre_

Ahora entendía, cuando encontró que su mochila estaba abierta antes de irse a clase de Aritmancia, fue seguramente en el momento en que Luna le metió el papelito, pues ella estaba platicando con Ginny.

-Bien Srita. Granger, retomando nuestra entrevista, como le decía…

Pero la voz del Sr.Manclus le parecía lejana, recordaba lo que le habían dicho sus amigas, obviamente refiriéndose a su papelito.

Flash Back

-Hermione ¡Basta! No te quedes ahí sentada, levántate-le dijo después de un rato Luna.

-Pero que…

-Tú vas a salir libre de todo esto-le decía con voz firme-. Y debes de aprovechar la mínima oportunidad para actuar.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada, estoy vencida.

-¡No es cierto! Hermione, tu puedes lograr algo y lo harás, porque ya tienes los medios, solo debes de darte cuenta.

-¿De que?

-Mira a tu alrededor, en tus cosas¡En cualquier lugar! Y encontraras la respuesta-intervino la pelirroja, secándole las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-Estas enferma de amor Mione-le decía tiernamente Luna.

Fin Flash Back

-Discúlpeme, pero tengo un compromiso-dijo de repente, sorprendiendo al Sr.Manclus.

-Lamento nuestro retraso en la entrevista ¿Qué día…

-El día que desee estará bien para mi, hasta luego-se despidió ella, saliendo de su oficina.

En otro lado, mas precisos, en la Mansión Malfoy.

-¿Listo Draco?-le preguntó su padre, sonriéndole perversamente, sabia que el no quería casarse y eso le divertía.

-Casi-contestó el chico, mientras se arreglaba la túnica-.Francamente padre, esta tradición es un asco.

"Me causa tanta gracia su cara de sorprendido" pensaba Draco, viendo como su padre trataba de controlar la rabia que le producían sus palabras.

-Es mejor a que estés con esa sangre-sucia.

-¡No le digas así!-grito, apuntándolo con la varita-.¡Nunca la vuelvas a llamar así!

-Como te lo dije hace meses, no puedes hacer nada-finalizó Lucius Malfoy, saliendo de la habitación de su hijo.

Draco volteo a ver al espejo, y por un segundo, le pareció haber visto la cara de su adorada Hermione, sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo, como si tuviera un truco bajo la manga.

"Ojala fuera cierto" pensaba con cierta tristeza, como le había dolido tener que terminar con ella la vez que ambos se enfrentaron a las Damas Negras, pero todo era en vano.

Debería de intentar algo, pero ese recuerdo, le decía claramente que nada podía hacer.

Flash Back

-¿Por qué tienes siempre que hacer lo que dice?-preguntó Hermione molesta.

-Las consecuencias…

-Que importan las consecuencias, si es tu destino tú…

-Hermione, yo ya no puedo…

-¿Por qué te rindes Draco?

-Yo no me rindo-reclamó, subiendo el tono de voz.

-¿Por qué no tienes valor?

-Tengo mucho valor Hermione…

-Sabes, creo que Harry tiene razón, por mucho que me duela.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-empezó a preguntar ya muy rabioso el chico.

-¡No tienes valor para elegir y mucho menos te queda dignidad!-exclamó histérica la Gryffindor, tirando al suelo sus libros que tenía en sus manos.

-Hermione ¿Qué rayos…

-Ya estoy cansada de que las cosas sean así, y sabes que, no puedo creer que hagas cada cosa que tus padres te dicen.

-Si te refieres a la boda, es una tradición en las familias de sangre pura.

Flash Back

"Malditas tradiciones" pensaba con enojo, mientras se sentaba en su cama, tratando de controlar su enojo, que casi siempre le resultaba imposible.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritaba, a la vez que pateaba baúles, mesas, sillas, todo lo que estuviera cerca de el.

Lejos, en las oficinas del Ministerio de Magia.

No perdió tiempo, y se apareció en la entrada del Ministerio, preguntó la dirección que le habían proporcionado, y en menos de un minuto, estaba ya en Jardines del Arroyo Mágico # 17.

Era un enorme y bello jardín, decorado con rosas y tulipanes, con mesas circulares y lámparas que dentro tenían luciérnagas.

-¿Sabes donde esta Lizette?-le preguntó a una chica de cabello negro, que traía unas flores en sus manos.

-Sí, esta acabando de arreglarse ¿Quién eres?

-Soy una amiga suya lejana-mintió ella-.¿Podría verla? Ha de estar muy nerviosa.

-Esta bien-aceptó la chica, guiándola por unos pasillos cubiertos de azulejos.

Llegaron a una puerta que tenía como adorno una corona de flores, toco y luego abrió la puerta.

Dentro, estaba una chica rubia de ojos verdes, vestida con un magnifico vestido blanco de novia, cubierta con un velo.

-Lizette, tienes una visita-dijo la chica, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Hermione con la futura esposa de Draco.

-Tu me eres familiar, pero no recuerdo haberte invitado-dijo la muchacha, acercándose a ella.

-Fui una compañera tuya, pero fui de Gryffindor.

-Hermione Granger ¿no?-atino ella a decir, examinándola con sus ojos, en busca de algo que le delatara la razón de su visita.

-Sí, se que no quieres casarte con Draco, por lo que…

-¿También vas a decirme como los demás que es mi obligación casarme con el?-preguntó ella con una mezcla de frialdad y enojo.

-No, yo quiero ayudarte, porque yo tampoco quiero que el se case contigo.

-¿Por qué…

-Mira, yo tengo razones personales y no tengo tiempo de explicártelas, pero tengo un plan.

-¿Qué plan?

-Yo se que tu quieres estar junto a Zabini.

-¿Y a que viene el con esto?

-¿No crees que el puede ayudarnos?

-Bueno, si le puedo avisar que venga, pero dime el plan.

Hermione se acerco a ella y le susurro su plan, pudo ver como la cara de Lizette Monclus cambiaba a una de felicidad.

-¡Sí¡Claro que si hacemos eso!-exclamó ella con una sonrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos, después de todo, conseguiría su tan ansiada libertad.

2 horas después….

En un jardín, lleno de flores y hermosas luces, avanzaba una novia, con paso seguro, hacia la mesa donde estaba el juez que la casaría.

Se escuchaban los murmullos de las señoras, hablando del vestido que llevaba la novia.

"Y ahí viene Lizette" pensaba Draco, que estaba ya parado en frente de la mesa del juez.

-Solo tú me puedes salvar Draco-le dijo una voz suave.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le preguntó disimuladamente.

-Estamos aquí reunidos, para unir a dos jóvenes en matrimonio, Draco Malfoy y Lizette Monclus-anuncio el juez, vestido de negro y con su varita.

Malfoy se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba Hermione, por lo que aceleró mas, no quería perderla de vista, necesitaba saber lo que le ocurría.

No pudo evitar reprimir una débil sonrisa, ese recuerdo era uno de los mejores pero también de los peores a la vez.

Ambos, decidieron no voltear a mirar al otro, pero apenas podían controlarse, era la primera vez que ambos estaban en la biblioteca cerca uno del otro, y estaban concientes.

"Como si fuéramos unos niños inexpertos" pensaba con ironía Draco, al recordar ese día en la biblioteca.

Vio a Pansy que estaba muy cerca de el, y sin preámbulos, Pansy lo beso.

Su beso fue fingido, pero Draco recordaba lo que había vivido con ella, que siguió besándola, pero luego, también recordó que le fue infiel, e interrumpió su beso.

"Como si la hubiera traicionado" pensó el chico, no sin algo de dolor. "Y ahora sucederá lo mismo, la traicionare casándome con otra".

Todos aplaudieron, y finalmente, Draco tomo la mano de la novia y se puso enfrente del juez.

-Porque hago todo esto por ti-dijo ella, haciendo un movimiento con la mano, como una seña.

En ese momento, aparecieron unas nubes en el cielo, junto a unos fuertes truenos y empezó a llover a cantaros, tomando a todos desprevenidos.

-¡Corre!-le dijo su prometida, tomando fuertemente su mano y corriendo hacia la salida.

Los invitados estaban confusos por lo sucedido, las mujeres gritaban porque sus delicados y finos vestidos se estaban mojando, y los hombres no dejaban de maldecir por las condiciones en las que estaban. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que nadie noto como los novios se alejaban corriendo.

Mientras corrían, pudo ver que a su novia, se le iba cayendo el velo, hasta que se le cayo por completo, y delante de el, estaba….¡Hermione Granger!

Salieron del jardín, mojados y no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a un parque cercano.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-fue lo primero que le preguntó, sonriendo.

-Con ayuda y suerte-contestó ella, agitadamente.

-¿Quién te ayudo?

-Nosotros la ayudamos-dijo una voz de mujer.

Draco volteo la cabeza, y se encontró con una chica rubia de ojos verdes que no conocía y acompañada de Blaise Zabini.

-¿Quién eres tu?-preguntó confundido.

-Soy Lizette Monclus, iba a ser tu prometida.

-Pero tu novia nos hizo una oferta-le dijo Blaise, sonriendo.

-Sí, una oferta que no podíamos rechazar.

-¿Qué les…-empezó a preguntar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Yo usaría el vestido de Lizette y luego, con una lluvia creada por ella y Zabini escaparíamos y aquí estamos-le dijo sonriente, quitándose lo que quedaba del desecho velo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pudo haber sido muy peligroso si mi padre…-le preguntó dejando notar angustia en su voz.

-No iba a dejar que dieras una traición-contestó ella inteligentemente.

-Pero…

-Porque en verdad te amo Draco y lo sabes, cada vez que te veía, me sentía afortunada y cuando no, me sentía perdida-le dijo Hermione sonriéndole dulcemente.

Lo que le dijo, fue suficiente para que se acercara a ella y la besara, después de tanto tiempo, tantas trampas, estaban por fin juntos y ya nada los separaría, lo afrontarían a como diera lugar.

"Vaya que eres asombrosa Hermione, mi deseo se cumplió" pensaba el rubio mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

"Después de todo, este ultimo intento valió la pena" se decía Hermione, que correspondía al beso con amor.

-No es por interrumpirlos, pero nosotros nos vamos-les dijo Lizette, guiñándoles un ojo.

-Gracias-dijeron al unísono Hermione y Draco, abrazados, sin importarles la lluvia que caía y los mojaba.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, y en menos de un segundo, desaparecieron.

-Gracias a ti también-le dijo en un susurro Draco a Hermione, antes de volver a besarla.

Luego, se tomaron de las manos y también desaparecieron. A donde fueron, ya es cosa de ellos.

Después de lo sucedido, muy pocos los volvieron a ver. Los padres de los novios no dejaban de estar sorprendidos, y aunque intentaron por todos los medios encontrarlos, nunca lo lograron.

Un año después….

-¿Entonces que Blaise? Me debes 2000 galeones-decía un rubio a su compañero con el que jugaba Quidditch.

-Pero tú también me debes 1000-le replico el, tomando la Quaffle.

-Lo arreglamos con 1000 cada uno-finalizó el chico, pues una castaña le llamaba, así que aterrizo su escoba y se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué paso Mione?

-Solo quería recordarte nuestro aniversario-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Pero, se supone que es mucho tiempo después-replico el chico, sin entenderla.

-El día que nos volvimos a conocer, esa tarde cuando tropecé contigo y me ayudaste. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si, tienes razón-coincidió el chico, tomando su mano y entrando en su enorme casa, en la que vivían.

Lo que ellos habían tenido, había sido una amistad, que termino en un amor inusual pero dulce.

FIN

* * *

Agradecimientos a: GFMalfoy, Lucy Cullen, asterisco, Ariadna-Andrea, floh black, JaviH,oromalfoy,Alex de Malfoy,Krissalis Potter, Darkred-sun,Karenzita,harrymaniatica,paulina,Yole,XXX,paulina tanamachi malfoy por mandar reviews y estar siempre ahí, muchas grax. 


End file.
